My Lovely Boss
by SakuraH20
Summary: Sakura gadis belia yang dipaksa menjadi Geisha oleh kakak perempuannya—Karin. Saat kehormatan,pengorbanan,dan perasaan yang jadi taruhannya apakah ia sanggup untuk melepas itu semua?/ "aku adalah tuanmu,dan kau akan menjadi penghiburku—Sakura"/ M for save, this is only Itachi and Sakura, Enjoy !/ CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1- Pengkhianatan

**MY LOVELLY BOSS by SakuraH20**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : masih dengan Itachi U. dan Sakura H.**

 **Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort, action,AU,OOC,miss Typo n EYD dll.**

 **Rating : M for save karena disini ada beberapa kata-kata yang tidak pantas untuk ditiru~**

 **Summary : Sakura gadis belia yang dipaksa menjadi Geisha oleh kakak perempuannya—Karin. Saat kehormatan,pengorbanan,dan perasaan yang jadi taruhannya apakah ia sanggup untuk melepas itu semua?/ "aku adalah tuanmu,dan kau akan menjadi penghiburku—Sakura"/ "mengapa tuan tidak menyentuhku?,bukankah ini tugasku sebagai penghiburmu?"**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

 **Rate : M**

 **AU, OOC, apabila terdapat EYD atau typo dimana-mana mohon di maafkan.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **No Flame**

 **And**

 **Enjoy Reading, don't forget to Review~**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Pengkhianatan**

…

Siang hari yang sangat panas di Kota Tokyo, seorang gadis dengan rambut permen kapas bersenandung ria membuat helaian merah muda yang menjulur mencapai punggung kecilnya tersibak dan terbang ditiup angin.

Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, jalan-jalan aspal menguap memberikan gambaran blur sejauh mata memandang,kicau burung yang merdu juga desiran angin yeng terus membawa awan semakin jauh dari langit tempatnya berada, membuat terik matahari terus membakar Negara dengan populasi penduduk terpadat didunia itu.

'DRRT-DRRT-DRRT'

Gadis dengan mata emerald dan kulit putih dan semulus batu pualam itu menyeka dahi yang dipenuhi peluh, kemudian mengambil benda yang dikenal sebagai Handphone dari saku kemejanya.

"selamat siang, dengan Sakura disini" sapanya riang bahkan dia setengah tersenyum menyapa orang yang berada jauh dari dirinya itu.

"Sakura mampirlah ketempatku, aku menunggumu hari ini" balas seorang wanita di speaker handphone flip putihnya.

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana onee-chan..." sahut Sakura menutup Handphone dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya yang tertunda.

Gadis berusia belasan tahun itu baru saja menyelesaikan turnamen yang di adakan oleh alumni, dan ia menyabet gelar penghargaan juara pertama.

Sakura terus bersenandung ria, dia memegang tas berwarna putih—yang ditentengnya kemana-mana.

Lima belas menit berjalan kaki, sekarang Sakura sudah berada di sebuah rumah dengan desain zaman Edo,suasana yang dipancarkan sangat melewati kata 'kuno'. Sakura memperhatikan kayu-kayu penyangga juga taman yang terlihat asri,matanya mencari-cari dimana sosok 'onee-chan' nya.

Sakura melihat beberapa wanita dengan kimonomusim panas juga riasan rambut yang rumit sedang memakai makeup di sekitar lorong-lorong yang terhubung dengan taman dan kolam ikan, mereka terlihat sangat senang dan gembira, perlahan seulas senyuman terukir di bibir sakura.

Sakura adalah wanita yang sangat mudah terbawa suasana, ia sering tersenyum bahkan tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun yang ia rasakan, semua itu tergambar jelas pada emeraldnya.

"Sakura" tepuk seseorang dipunggungnya, Sakura sedikit terperanjat dan menoleh mendapati wajah putih dan bibir yang merah—make up tebal khas geisha.

"o-onee-chan.." ucap Sakura membelalakan matanya reflex ia terkejut dengan kehadiran orang yang tidak ia sadari, wanita dengan rambut merah dengan iris berwarna lembayung senja itu menatapsakura dnegan pandangan datar, namun sakura tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sakura melihat ke samping onee-chan nya itu, masih dengan senyum yang tidak terhapuskan dari wajah nya.

"Sakura ini Tayuya pemilik rumah ini, aku berharap kau bersikap baik selama berada disini, daripada kamumenganggur lebih baik kamu menggantikan aku."

kini wanita dengan kaca mata juga rambut merah disanggul rapih mengenalkan Sakura dengan wanita dengan rambut berwarna oranye tua—Tayuya, sakura menatap onee-chan nya dengan tanda tanya.

'selama berada disini, apa maksud dari onee-chan?' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya menatap wanita bernama Tayuya yang kini menghisap rokok dari pipa yang berbentuk kepala naga.

"a-apa maksud onee-chan?" tanya Sakura pada Karin disambut kerutan didahi onee-channya itu.

"aku bilang kau akan tinggal disini,sampai semua hutang ibu terlunasi !" jawabnya membentak Sakura—Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, ia sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu,namun entah mengapa ketika onee-chan nya membentak nya, ada setitik luka yang tergores pada dirinya.

"ta-tapi bagaimana dengan pendidikanku ? aku masih harus melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi ?" tanya Sakura seperti berbisik.

Karin yang mendengarnya kembali mengerutkan kening merasa tidak suka dengan adik angkatnya itu, ya benar Sakura adalah adik yang diangkat mendiang ayahnya dari panti asuhan,kedua orang tua Karin sangat menyayangi Sakura karena Sakura adalah gadis cantik,baik hati dan jenius. Oleh karena itu Karin menjadi cemburu dan selalu bersikap kasar pada Sakura.

"kau itu sudah pintar, Sakura. Buat apa sekolah toh hanya akan menghabiskan waktumu, kau akan menggantikan aku dalam acara pelelangan satu minggu nanti. Kau tau kan aku selama ini bekerja, tidak sulitkah kau menjadi penggantiku karena aku membutuhkan istirahat dari pekerjaan dengan nilai seni yang tinggi ini,iya kan sakura ?!" jawab Karin menunjuk-nunjuk sakura dengan jari lentiknya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah tidak bisa berbuat apapun, disusul senyuman sumringah dari Karin dan Tayuya. Sakura berpikir bahwa Karin banyak menanggung beban setelah kepergian kedua orang tua mereka, baginya tidak ada masalah menggantikan kakak yang terlanjur ia sayangi itu selama satu minggu 'hanya satu minggu sakura, tidak akan sulit.

…

Sakura segera membereskan barang-barang yang dibawanya, sakura melihat lantai kayu dibawahnya lalu menghela napas panjang tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mematuhi semua aturan yang ditetapkan sang pemilik pondokan itu.

Sore hari angin musim panas masih berhembus membawa debu-debu halus dan udara yang tercium kering juga menusuk tenggorokan, sakura mengenakan yukata yang tidak tebal karena aturan dirumah itu menetapkan untuk memakai yukata kapanpun dan dimanapun karena mereka adalah Geisha.

Sakura masih menelan rasa pahit ditenggorokannya, ketika satu-satunya kesempatan mendapatkan beasiswa dia tinggalkan untuk permintaan kakak kesayangannya—Karin . Sore itu ia dibimbing untuk membuat _ocha_ dan di bimbing untuk berjalan dengan baik dan benar,bahkan menurut sakura rumah sederhana ini lebih disiplin dan ketat ketimbang sekolahnya sakura kembali menghela napas panjang dan melihat warna jingga yang semakin mewarnai langit biru diatasnya 'hanya satu minggu, sakura' ulangnya kembali.

Malam hari ketika rumah yang ditempati sakura berubah menjadi kedai atau rumah persinggahan ,Karena Sakura belum berpengalaman dan belum mengetahui apa itu dunia yang digeluti kakaknya.

Yang Sakura tahu Geisha adalah wanita yang mengabdikan diri untuk menjadi penghibur semua orang. Banyak orang yang datang untuk sekedar melepas lelah dan penat,Sakura mengintip dari balik tirai, melihat seniornya yang sudah terampil melayani para tamu yang mayoritas laki-laki seperti memainkan _shimasen_ , membuatkan _ocha,_ menari, bernyanyi dan mengajak nya untuk berinteraksi.

Sakura tersenyum melihat sesuatu yang baru ia temui selain dalam buku pelajaran disekolahnya—'mungkin aku akan betah berada disini' pikirnya terus memperhatikan seniornya yang sudah menyandang gelar geisha professional.

Malam semakin larut dan pelanggan mulai berdatangan lebih banyak seiring waktu berlalu,Sakura memperhatikan wanita dengan rambut berwarna pirang disanggul rapih dan mata aquamarine pergi bersama seorang laki-laki dengan mata sipit dan senyum mengembang diwajah tampan dengan kulit pucat itu, karena penasaran Sakura mengikuti keduanya hingga mencapai sebuah kamar yang sangat asing baginya—karena ia baru tinggal disini.

Sakura mengintip dari celah-celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan mendapati keduanya sedang bermesraan bak sepasang kekasih,waktu semakin berlalu dan permainan yang keduanya lakukan semakin terasa memanas hingga Sakura menghentikan aksi mengintipnya itu, dia memeluk dirinya sendiri berharap ia tidak pernah melihat kejadian yang baru dilihat oleh kedua mata dan direkam oleh memori ingatannya.

'a-apa yang dia lakukan …. Ya tuhan !' ucapnya dalam hati, wajahnya merona, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari apapun, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

Beberapa langkah dari kamar yang ditempati seniornya tadi ia mendengar erangan yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding—Sakura mempercepat laju jalannya menuju kekamar meninggalkan seberkas pikiran yang tidak seharusnya melintas dibenaknya.

…

Sakura masih merasakan kantuk yang menjalar pada kedua matanya, namun kepala pemilik rumah membangunkan dia lebih awal "Sakura pergilah bersama ino ke danau dibelakang rumah sampai matahari setinggi kepalamu,gunakan _genta_ dan bawa _shimasen_ bersamamu, jangan kembali sampai kau bisa memakai _genta_ itu !" perintahnya disusul kata 'Hai' dari bibir Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura belum sadar dengan partner yang akan mendampinginya pagi itu "aku mohon kerja samanya" Sakura membungkuk kan badan namun saat ia melihat wanita yang berada dihadapannya mulutnya menganga sangat lebar.

Ino menatap sakura heran dan tertawa renyah "ada apa denganmu, hei !" ucapnya menaruh punggung tangan kedahi Sakura berharap wanita dengan rambut permen kapas itu tidak terserang demam.

Beberapa detik berlalu akhirnya Sakura sadar dan bersikap normal seolah-olah 'tadi malam itu mimpi', lalu keduanya berjalan kearah belakang tempat tinggal mereka itu.

"Sakura bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" tanya ino memecah keheningan keduanya, suaranya terdengar datar bahkan sakura tidak bisa membedakan itu adalah kalimat pertanyaan.

"a-aku .. maksudku ini adalah kenginan kakakku, mama banyak berhutang pada nyonya pemilik rumah ini dan memiliki banyak bunga hutang juga yang belum dibayar,tiga tahun lalu kakakku mencari cara untuk membayarnya …" jelas Sakura disusul anggukan Ino.

"… dan memilih menjadi Geisha disini?" sambung Ino melengkapi bagian rumpang pertanyaan Sakura.

"bo-bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu kepada ino-san?" tanya Sakura sopan dibalas anggukan Ino.

"apa pekerjaan Geisha selain menghibur tamunya?" tanya sakura membuat langkah ino terhenti di koridor kayu rumah itu.

"kau sudah tahu itu, siapa yang memberitahu mu?" Ino balik bertanya dan kembali berjalan normal sesekali melihat _genta_ dan _shimasen_ yang di bawa tangan mungil Sakura.

"aa—aku melihat Ino-san kemarin malam, dan mengikuti Ino-san, ma-maafkan aku—aku tidak bermaksud…" jawab Sakura dibalas wajah terkejut Ino yang membuat Sakura semakin takut menatap jade cerah wanita itu—dia tertawa renyah.

"hahaha … tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau memang harus tahu hal ini. Itu adalah pekerjaan terakhir kami dalam melayani pelanggan—jika dia memintanya,jika tidak, ya hanya sampai pada meja teh atau obrolan ringan—kau pasti akan merasakannya Sakura" kini mereka berdua sudah ada ditepi danau, Sakura segera memakai _genta_ dan berjalan hati-hati.

"aku hanya ingin melakukan itu pada orang yang benar-benar aku suka dan aku kasihi,Ino-san" balas Sakura menahan keseimbangan saat berjalan membuat Ino kembali terkikik geli melihat juniornya yang polos itu 'apakah ini yang kakak lakukan, untukku ? bagaimana pun itu aku tidak mau memberikan 'itu', aku hanya menggantikannya selama seminggu, kurasa tidak akan ada yang terjadi'pikir sakura kembali setelah beberapa saat terdiam terhenyak dengan pemikirannya.

Siang hari terasa begitu panas, berkali-kali Sakura terjatuh mengenakan _genta_ nya dan berkali-kali pula ia mengelap peluh yang berjatuhan di dahi putihnya "Sakura kau tidak lapar, sudah jangan memaksakan dirimu ?!" ucap Ino melihat Sakura dari bawah pohon yang rimbun sehingga ia terlindung dari sengatan sang surya.

Yukata putih yang Sakura gunakan kotor menjadi warna kecoklatan, burung-burung terus menyuarakan suara merdu musim panas, kini Sakura tengah berteduh dipohon yang sama dengan Ino. "Sakura,aku akan memainkan _shimasen_ ini jadi kau harus memperhatikannya..." Ino kembali mengelap peluh dan mengambil alat musik dengan senar-senar diatasnya.

Sakura memperhatikan jari-jari lentik Ino yang terus memetik senar itu—membuat suara merdu disekitar mereka, kemudian mencobanya—memainkan beberapa lagu juga menyanyikannya, meski asing di telinga Sakura, lagu tradisional yang lafalnya sulit dihapal.

"bagaimana Ino-san menghapal semua senar itu?" tanya Sakura membuat Ino kembali terkikik geli.

"jika kau banyak berlatih, kau akan bisa dan mampu menghapal semuanya. Bahkan kau bisa memaikan lagu yang rumit diluar kepala .." Ino menatap emerald Sakura dan tersenyum ramah, menyadari bahwa ia akan sangat cocok dengan juniornya itu.

"Sakura … umm apakah kau yakin akan melanjutkan pekerjaan ini demi kakakmu, dan mengikuti pelelangan nanti?" Ino mengerutkan dahi seolah-olah berkata 'mundurlah selagi kau bisa' kepada Sakura namun Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mencoba memaikan _shimasen_ yang kini ia ambil dari tangan Ino

'hanya mengikuti pelelangan menggantikan kakak kan? Tidak masalah untukku' ucap sakura dalam hati, tidak tahu apakah yang ada dan apakah yang di 'lelang' di pelelangan itu 'hanya tinggal 6 hari lagi sakura'.

"ah-tapi itu pelelangan apa,aku tidak mengetahuinya, bolehkan aku mengetahuinya ino-san ?" ucap sakura bertanya, mata emrald nya berbinar.

"kau akans egara tahu nanti, itu sesuatu hal yang tidak buruk, percayalah ?!" ucap inomenepuk bahu sakura, sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ino membuat segala sesuatunya tidak akan menjadi lebih rumit, karena ia mengetahui betul apa yang akan di 'lelang' disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini malam kedua ketika Sakura berada di tempat dari semua Geisha di kota Tokyo itu matanya mencari-cari bintang yang membentuk beberapa gambar yang bisa dia ketahui ketika ia menggarisnya dengan telunjuk lentiknya itu, Sakura memainkan air yang berada di kolam dengan ujung jari-jari kakinya, dia bersenandung kecil membuat suara merdu di pertengahan musim panas—malam itu.

Sakura menghitung hal yang diajarkan oleh Ino dan senpai-senpainya disini, Sakura mendapat gambaran bahwa seorang Geisha adalah wanita cantik yang disiplin juga bisa melayani tuannya dengan baik, Sakura melihat jari-jemarinya yang tergores membentuk garis garis panjang dan merah juga lebam 'ini karena berlatih sangat keras hari ini' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya lalu menghela napas dalam-dalam berharap rasa perih itu tidak menjalar pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Hari berlanjut musim panas masih setia menemani Sakura, kini Tayuya yang mengajari Sakura—sangat keras. Bahkan sakura hampir menitikan air matanya saat dia menari namun salah mengikuti irama musik sehingga kayu rotan menyentuh kulit putih miliknya.

"kau harus fokus, Sakura !" Tayuya mencontohkan kembali gerakan gemulai dan menari mengikuti irama membuat Sakura kembali tercengang lagi dan lagi.

"bagaimana kau bisa menggantikan Karin, jika terus begini !" ucap tayuya kembali memukul pergelangan kaki sakura dengan kipas di tangan nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Hari menjelang petang Sakura bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya lagi, dia memutuskan untuk berbaring dalam kamarnya yang sederhana, Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangan dan melihat garis-garis biru dan hitam menorehkan gambar yang menyeramkan—dia menutup nya dan berusaha melupakan rasa sakit yang kembali mendera tubuhnya—dia memutuskan memandang bintang dari celah-celah jendela kamar dan berbaring untuk tidur.

…

Hari berganti kini sudah hampir tiga bulan Sakura berada didalam rumah yang beranggotakan 20 orang Geisha yang sudah di pastikan menetap. Sakura memilin-milin kimono merah muda miliknya, rambutnya di sanggul rapih juga di beri hiasan-hiasan yang membuat kepala merah muda itu bak mahkota yang cantik tiada taranya.

Karin mengatakan bahwa ia akan melakukan sebuah perjalanan dengan relasi tayuya jadi sakura harus menetap lebih lama untuk menggantikannya, namun Karin tidak kunjung datang.

'tiga bulan berlalu dan aku sama sekali belum mengetahui tentang pelelangan, bahkan Ino-san tidak memberi tahuku apa-apa, onee-chan seperti menghilang bak ditelan waktu' ucap Sakura melihat wajahnya yang kini seperti seorang _kabuki_ , Sakura menengadah melihat bintang yang senantiasa menemaninya—dari malam ke malam 'aku merasakan firasat buruk' Sakura memegang dadanya—merasakan detak jantung nya.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi ibu kepala sudah berhasil mempromosikan mu ?!" ucap Ino menarik lengan Sakura yang kini pasrah ikut dengannya.

'apanya yang di promosikan?' tanya Sakura dalam hatinya namun ia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun—ia memilih diam.

Saat pintu dibuka, Sakura mencium bau alohol dan rokok di mana-mana, membuat ia ingin muntah-muntah, karena selama ini Sakura tidak pernah masuk—hanya melihat dari balik tirai di belakang pintu.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya melihat satu-persatu pengunjung yang ada disana, ia hampir mengeluarkan makan siangnya ketika melihat laki-laki dengan perawakan cukup menjijikan—rambut disisir licin,mata yang melihat Sakura bak 'ini barang baru, dan aku harus memilikinya' sambil tertawa memikirkan hal-hal yang kotor, meski dia berpakaian layaknya bos tetap saja Sakura sangat tidak ingin dia menjadi tuan nya hari ini.

Namun ketika ia memalingkan pandangan ia melihat ada laki-laki dengan rambut seputih tulang,dia hanya mengenakan hakama putih dengan keikogi berwarna ungu gelap di dadanya terdapat tato berbentuk spiral,wajahnya pucat dan dingin namun pandangannya mengisyaratkan dia tertarik dengan Sakura.

Sakura membuang pandangan ke arah lain—ke sebelah utara pintu keluar disana sakura melihat laki-laki dengan kuncir ponytail lengkap dengan kemeja berwarna hitam sedang menengadah menatap langit,tanpa berbicara—sakura melihat tatapan yang menyakitkan sekaligus menyedihkan terasa sampai ke hatinya 'siapa dia …' ucap sakura masih menatap laki-laki itu, sesuatu yang aneh menelusup ke dalam dadanya ketika beradu pandang dengan manik gelap laki-laki itu.

Sakura di dudukan disamping Tayuya yang kini memakai kimono berwarna hitam dengan rajutan bunga-bunga krisan berwarna oranye—senada dengan rambut miliknya.

Sakura menoleh kembali ke arah pintu keluar namun kecewa tidak mendapati laki-laki yang dicarinya itu 'mungkin dia sudah pergi' pikir Sakura menghela napas.

"baiklah saya akan mulai acara ini, bagi tuan yang ingin mendapatkan salah satu gadis yang mengapit saya, saya akan membuka harga pembuka yaitu 250.000.000 juta .." ucap Tayuya sontak membuat Sakura menatap ibu kepala pemilik rumah itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya beserta syok.

'a-apa ! jadi pelelangan ini …' Sakura hampir ternganga mendapati dirinya akan dijual kepada salah satu laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya.

Sakura melihat samping kanan dan kirinya disana ia mendapati gadis-gadis yang belum pernah ia temui, wajah mereka dipenuhi rasa takut dan sedih namun mereka memilih untuk menunduk dan menyembunyikannya demi kelancaran acara—menurut Sakura

"aku pilih wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah muda itu, aku akan membayar 50.000.000 juta untuk dia ?!" Sakura melihat laki-laki gendut yang sebelumnya ia lihat dengan tatapan tidak percaya kini Sakura benar-benar tercengang.

'OH KAMI-SAMA !' ucapnya tanpa suara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pilihan yang bagus tuan,namanya adalah Sakura Haruno tapi dia adalah gadis baru dan belum cukup melayani tuan, namun saya pastikan dia akan memuaskan tuan karena pelelangan ini adalah pelelangan 'perdana'untuknya !" Tayuya menghisap cerutu berkepala naganya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"aku 90.000.000 juta ?!" ucap laki-laki berambut putih dengan tatapan datar mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"saya belum pernah melihat anda begitu sesemangat ini Kimimaru-dono ?!" Tayuya tersenyum sangat senang seperti mendapat lotere dengan hadiah seisi dunia yang akan menjadi miliknya.

sakura melihat kearah bawah—ke arah rajutan bunga yang sama dengan namanya 'aku telah dijual oleh onee-chan' pikirnya mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan ingatan satu minggu lalu

" _ini semua untuk melunasi hutang ibu!"_

" _kau akan menggantikan ku mengikuti pelelangan satu minggu ini"_

" _sakura datang dan temui onee-chan ini penting!"_

Sakura mengutuk dirinya kedasar neraka paling dalam, mengutuk bahwa dia lambat menyadari semuanya, dia terlalu bodoh bahkan naif tidak ingin mengakui bahwa hati kecilnya berpikir demikian.

Namun sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Semuanya sudah terjadi, bahkan sekarang sakura duduk di hadapan para 'pembeli pelelangan' secara halus menyetujui bahwa dia mengikuti pelelangan ini.

" _kami-sama tolong selamatkan aku, beri aku kesempatan !"_

Ucap Sakura dalam doanya berharap keajaiban akan terjadi.

"100.000.000 juta, untuk Sakura !" ucap laki-laki yang Sakura benci sampai hatinya—tuan Giant. Sementara itu Kimimaro hanya terdiam mendapati kekalahannya.

"baiklah aku putuskan bahwa Sakura akan pergi bersama tuan Giant !" Tayuya tersenyum disambut Sakura yang terbelalak kaget mendapati doanya yang belum terkabul.

" _apa ini akhirnya, kami-sama.?!"_

Sakura bertanya dalam hatinya namun tidak ada yang menjawab,Sakura merasakan genggaman erat menarik pergelangan tangannya—memaksanya utnuk berdiri dan pergi, beberapa detik kemudian dia menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang besar dengan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kacamata seperti di film-film action yang sering ia tonton menariknya—sedikit lebih lembut karena dia tidak melawan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa melawan.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat wajah Ino dan teman-teman yang belum sempat ia kenal terus menjauh, menyisakan segelintir perasaan pahit yang kini ditanggung olehnya.

"AYO KITA BERSENANG-SENANG SAYANG !" Giant terlihat sangat senang bahkan dia tertawa terus menerus seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

Sakura berjalan dengan pelan, dia menatap _genta_ yang dikenakannya,dia melihat ukiran rumit yang menghiasi _genta_ nya itu.

kini sakura sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah yang dia tinggali selama beberapa minggu itu, sakura kembali menatap bisu gerbang kayu yang menjulang tinggi menutupi dunia yang berada diluar jangkauannya.

Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa, mata emerald nya terlihat berair karena dia menahan gemuruh di dadanya yang selama ini ia pendam.

 _Tentu ia merasa sangat di khianati, bahkan harus menjadi orang yang sangat hina._

 _Jadi ini adalah pekerjaan yang kakak nya lakukan, ini yang harus ia tanggung._

 _Bukan, tapi kakak nya ingin ia menanggung ini._

Namun sakura tidak pernah minta di biayai, ia berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa dnegan kemampuannya sendiri, bahkan ia bekerja part time untuk biaya makan dan tempat tinggal, selama ini ia hanya sendiri, sementara Karin yang selalu ia anggap sebagai kelaurga satu-satunya menjerumuskan sakura ke dalam lubang tanpa celah.

Sakura sangat bodoh, bahkan ia tidak menyadarinya,ia terlalu bodoh untuk ukuran remaja yang beranjak dewasa.

' _ibu ... ayah, jika kalian melihat aku dari surge, apa ini yang kalian inginkan, bahkan tuhan tidak mengabulkan apa yang aku panjatkan, apa ini jalan yang harus aku tempuh ?'_

Saat gerbang terbuka dan saat sakura memasuki mobil hitam yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh pemilik barunya itu, dia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada hari esok,dia tidak akan tahu apakah dia bisa tersenyum dan bercanda seperti hari-hari sebelumnya atau dia tidak akan tahu bagaimana ia bisa tersenyum dan bersenandung melihat ikan-ikan dikolam yang berenang ketakutan—saat jari-jari kecilnya menyentuh air yang bening terkena pendaran cahaya bulan.

"ayo sayang kau harus masuk,jika tidak kita takan bisa menikmati malam yang sempurna ini !" ucap tuan Giant membuat Sakura ingin mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya,langkah demi langkah Sakura ambil dengan sangat berat.

TAP …

Satu langkah dia meninggalkan rumah yang membawanya dalam kehancuran seumur hidupnya

TES …

Satu tetes air mata nya jatuh, membasahi kimono merah muda yang membalut dirinya, Sakura merasa jijik dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, namun … bisakah ia lari dari semua ini?

Tentu jawabannya adalah _'aku pasti bisa !'_

Saat dia dipaksa untuk masuk kedalam mobil,Sakura melepas _genta_ nya dan berlari sekuat tenaga, bahkan dia bisa mendengar teriakan Giant yang menyuruh seluruh Bodyguardnya untuk menghentikan dan membawa kembali Sakura—apapun yang terjadi.

Sakura merasakan setengah dari hiasan sanggul dikepalanya terjatuh dengan teratur.

Dia juga merasakan otot-otot dikakinya mulai mengeras,telapak kakinya terasa terbakar karena lecet, Sakura terus berlari menyelamatkan sisa-sisa kehidupannya yang kini ia pertaruhkan,Sakura mendengar teriakan dan cacian para Bodyguard dibelakangnya,namun ia terus berlari dan berlari menelusuri jalananan yang kini mulai sepi dan melewati gang-gang rahasia yang hanya ia tahu.

Sakura berhenti dan terengah-engah,kimono yang ia kenakan hampir tidak berbentuk lagi,dia mengelap peluh yang bercucuran di dahinya,ia sudah berlari cukup jauh.

"se..sepertinya aku berhasil,fuuuh !" ucap Sakura berjalan lunglai, Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati dia berada di tengah hutan—di pinggir kota Tokyo.

Dengan mata sayu ia memandang bulan dan bintang yang kini masih bersedia menemani langkahnya—diatas langit, Sakura melihat kesekelilingnya banyak cahaya kuning berkilauan yang menggantung di udara,terbang kesana dan kesini tanpa merasa terkekang—kunang-kunang, cahaya kunang-kunang itu berpendar di atas aliran sungai kecil yang membuat air bersinar bak berlian,wangi harum bunga-bunga liar yang bermekaran dan wangi basah embun di musim panas membuat Sakura takjub akan keindahan yang diciptakan oleh tuhan.

Sakura tersenyum menengadah,membiarkan semua kekalutannya hilang dibawa angin malam ini,setidaknya dia merasa sedikit damai berada di hutan yang dirumorkan angker itu, Sakura memejamkan mata dan menghirup banyak oksigen kedalam paru-parunya

"HAHAHA AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU!" Sakura menoleh dengan tatapan nanar.

Dengan reflex lambat dia mundur beberapa langkah hingga jari-jari kakinya bisa merasakan air sungai yang menusuk bagai seribu jarum es—Sakura menjerit tertahan.

"A-Awwh !" tidak ada pilihan lain selain mundur,bahkan sakura merasa bahwa Kami-sama tidak akan memberikan keajaiban untuk kedua kalinya.

"Le-Lepaskan aku !" sakura meronta-ronta didalam cengkraman Giant.

"KAU SUDAH MENJADI MILIKKU,JADI IKUTI SEMUA PERINTAHKU,DASAR WANITA JALANG !" Sakura membelalakan mata tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar,Giant menghempaskan Sakura hingga sakura terjatuh dan menabrak tanah yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau,kimono Sakura kini telah basah dan kotor—Sakura menangis.

Yang bisa Sakura lakukan sekarang adalah mundur dengan sisa tenaganya yang hampir habis "kumohon … kumohon tuan … " mohon Sakura.

Suaranya parau dan sedih namun Giant tidak mempedulikan hal itu, Giant hanya tertawa mendapati sakura yang kini sudah di ambang batas.

"aku tidak akan sekasar ini, jika kau mau menurut denganku—sayang ..." ucapnya memegang dagu sakura dan mengelus helaian merah muda yang kini sudah terurai berantakan.

" _kami-sama, kumohon… berikanlah aku seorang penyelamat, kirimkanlah dia, aku berjanji…aku berjanji untuk sekali lagi, sekali lagi. Siapapun itu aku akan memberikan apapun untuknya, sepenuh nya ?!"_

Sakura hanya bisa menangis ketika sisa-sisa kehormatannya di renggut paksa dari dirinya "lepas …. Lepaskan aku,kumohon .. !" Sakura masih terus berucap kata itu ketika tuannya—Giant mulai membuka helaian demi helaian kimono yang ia kenakan.

"SIAPAPUN TOLONG,TOLONG AKU …KUMOHOON !" teriak Sakura disusul dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di pipi kanannya.

"SUDAHLAH MENYERAH SAJA, LAGI PULA TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MENOLONGMU, DASAR WANITA JALANG !" ucap Giant menampar Sakura membuat gadis itu hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

Sakura merasakan air matanya terus jatuh, mendapati dirinya yang lemah dan tidak berdaya akan berakhir ditempat seperti ini.

Namun ketika matanya mulai terpejam dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dia mendengar teriakan yang membahana hingga ke seluruh hutan dan merasakan tangan kekar dan besar membawanya dalam kehangatan yang belum pernah ia dapati,Sakura berusaha membuka mata namun karena begitu lelahnya dia tidak mampu dan akhirnya ia tidak sadarkan diri.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **A/N :**

 **Hallo-hallo baiklah saya kembali, BAGAIMANA KABAR TEMAN-TEMAN SEMUA ?!**

 **Semoga dalam keadaan yang baik, sehat dan bahagia aamiin ...**

 **Baik saya kembali dengan fanfic ber-pairing romance lagi xD, saya kembali dengan pemeran utama kita yaitu si cantik Sakura, baik saya mau tahu siapa saja fans ItaSaku ?!**

 **MANA SUARA KALIAN ?! Hehehe ...**

 **Baik, disini sakura akan menjadi geisha dan itachi akan tetap menjadi laki-laki angkuh khas uchiha *dilemparsamafansitachi.**

 **Baik aku berharap kalian suka dengan cerita ku ini, aku berharap teman-teman meninggalkan jejak di kotak review.**

 **Sampai jumpa !**


	2. Chapter 2 - Uchiha Itachi

**CHAPTER 2 - UCHIHA ITACHI**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

' _kumohon… jangan … seseorang tolonglah aku !'_

" _DIAMLAH DASAR WANITA JALANG !"_

"haah … haah … haaah …" Sakura terbangun dan terengah engah mendapati kenangan yang sangat ia sesalkan dalam seumur hidupnya, Sakura melihat tangannya yang kini terpatri goresan-goresan merah dan biru,Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya dan mendapati ruangan yang serba mewah dengan interior yang sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata,Sakura berjalan menuju meja rias terlihat pantulan yang sama dengan dirinya—pada cermin, terlihat luka lebam di wajah putihnya—ia menyusuri luka itu.

Sakura mengenakan piama tidur berwarna coklat hangat,samar-samar ia dapat mencium aroma maskulin laki-laki dari piama itu membuat air matanya tidak tertahan lagi untuk dibendung

'kenapa aku masih hidup ! aku sebaiknya mati kami-sama!' ucap Sakura jatuh lunglai memukuli dirinya sendiri "aku seharusnya mati saja !"

Sakura berteriak frustasi berusaha membuka piama yang membalut tubuh putihnya—beberapa kancing terlepas dari piamanya, mata emerald nya sayu karena begitu banyak menangis, Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena dia sudah terlalu bodoh dibohongi oleh kakak yang dia sayangi itu—Karin. Sakura merasa sangat jijik dengan dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa dia disentuh oleh laki-laki tua itu dan dia tertidur lelap lalu mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan piama yang membalut tubuhnya "kaa-san …. Gomen … ne … hiks" ucapnya parau, Sakura bangun dan berjalan menuju kearah barat tepat ke arah jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan matahari pagi, terlihat awan mulai berwarna biru dengan pendaran berwarna oranye.

Tangan mungil sakura mencoba membuka knop jendela putih yang menjuntang dari atas kepala ningga pinggangnya

'SEETT'

Angin dingin masuk dan menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut musim semi Sakura, Sakura menatap kearah bawah, terlihat banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan banyak orang-orang yang mulai beraktivitas. Sakura menarik meja kecil yang diketahui berfungsi sebagai meja telepon costumer lalu kaki kecilnya berusaha menaiki meja itu dengan berhati-hati 'untuk apa aku hidup dalam kehinaan ini tuhan ?' ucapnya dalam hati menyeka air mata yang keluar tanpa ia sadari, ketika Sakura sudah mantap berdiri dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya menikmati sensasi oksigen yang bergumul masuk kedalam paru-paru dan menekan perut nya seolah-olah ia akan kehabisan udara pada beberapa menit yang akan datang.

Kemudian sakura berdiri di ujung jendela dia melihat kebawahnya lagi-dan lagi berharap apa yang akan ia lakukan ini tidak akan terasa sakit 'aku mohon kepada mu tuhan….' sakura melepas kedua tangannya yang menahan sisi kiri dan kanan jendela lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke udara kosong di depannya 'maafkan aku !' sambungnya menutup mata nya menunggu rasa sakit yang akan menerpanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar pintu dibuka dan seseorang berlari dengan gaduh.

Namun …

Sakura merasakan tangannya ditarik, dengan gerakan sangat cepat sakura mendapati dirinya berada diatas lantai dengan suara gaduh benda-benda berjatuhan dari tempatnya, Sakura menerjap beberapa kali kepalanyapusing dan pandangannya kabur " Apa yang kau lakukan !" ucap suara baritone seseorang. Sakura merasakan rasa hangat melingkari pinggang dan pucuk kepalanya, saat ia mulai jelas melihat dia mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan wajah datar berada dibawah tubuhnya, rahangnya mengeras tanda dia akan marah atau bahkan dia sudah marah "si-siapa?" tanya Sakura pada laki-laki didepannya atau bahkan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sorot mata yang di pancarkan laki-laki itu tiba-tiba terasa sangat berbahaya, sakura mengkeret dan segera bangun dari tubuh laki-laki itu, "sekarang kau adalah geisha ku, suka tidak suka atau mau tidak mau kau akan melayaniku, sesuai apa yang aku inginkan selama yang aku mau " ucapnya berdiri membereskan kemeja hitamnya yang berantakan.

"jika kau berusaha melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti tadi, aku akan menjamin kau akan mengalami siksaan melebihi rasa sakit kau terjatuh dari lantai 22 ini, Sakura Haruno" sambung laki-laki itu membuat emerald sakura terbelalak tidak percaya. Bukannya takut tapi karuka malah menatap dia marah dan berdiri dengan sisa harga dirinya.

" hei aku tadi bertanya siapa kau, seenaknya saja kau mempunyai aku seperti mainanmu ! kau tidak lebih dari si tua Bangka _itu_ kau termasuk laki-laki brengsek yang mempermainkan harga diri kami, para geisha—perempuan ?!" sakura maju dan memukul dada bidang laki-laki itu.

"aku bersumpah akan membuhuh semua laki-laki brengsek sepertim, kau sialan !" ucap sakura memukul lebih dan lebih, kali ini ia akan mempertahankan harga dirinya, ia akan melawan apapun yang terjadi, ia berjanji.

Lalu Sakura merasakan dirinya terhempas, dia bisa melihat mata obisidan abu-abu yang indah bagaikan tenggelam kedalam lubang hitam tanpa dasar dan kau takan bisa kembali lagi, lengan nya yang kekar menahan kedua tangan Sakura, kerah kemejanya yang terbuka memperlihatnya postur bidang pria itu, Sakura kembali menekuri wajah pria itu dengan garis samar dan tegas di kedua sisi hidungnya,rambut hitam yang dikuncir, alis tebal dan panjang, hidung kecil dan lancip juga wajah tanpa ekspresi yang mengebor mata hijau nya,Sakura merasakan suhu tubuhnya meningkat atau karena tubuh mereka sedang terpaut sama lain yang menyebabkan itu.

"dengar, aku tidak membutuhkan banyak pernyataan darimu, jika kau ingin membunuhku lakukanlah dengan cepat, aku tidak menyukai wanita banyak bicara dan tidak tahu rasa terima kasih sepertimu, Haruno .." dengan satu kalimat seperti itu sakura diam seribu bahasa dia merasakan nada ancaman dan bukan nada main-main dari laki-laki itu.

Selang beberapa detik keduanya bertatapan intens sakura mulai meronta-ronta "lepaskan aku !" ucapnya mengancam namun itachi memandang wanita itu datar.

"bagaimana kau bisa membunuhku, Dengan dirimu yang sekarang ?" itachi kembali berkata dengan sinis.

"cih !" Sakura membuang tatapannya menghindari tatapan Itachi yang menjengkelkan.

Kemudian itachi bangkit dan pergi menuju pintu "diam disini jika kau keluar melewati pintu ini, jangan harap aku akan megampunimu ?!" Ucap Itachi dingin dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang dilanda tanda tanya yang besar 'se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' bisik Sakura dalam hati memeluk kedua lututnya frustasi.

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Petang mulai tiba, Sakura tertidur karena kelelahan menangis, dia berusaha membuka pintu kamar yang amat besar namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat, dia berteriak mencoba meminta pertolongan namun tidak ada yang mendengar. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak namun apa yang dia lakukan, dia memukul kepalanya sendiri saat tau ia tertidur hampir setengah hari.

Sakura mendapati kamar itu tertata rapih seperti sebelumnya, lalu dia mendapati senampan makanan,buah-buahan dan air untuk diminum.

Sungguh kebetulan sakura sangat lapar hingga ia melahap semua makanan itu dia tidak peduli jika makanan itu beracun karena dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

Kemudian Sakura beranjak untuk sekedar mencari kamar mandi,kepalanya kembali berdenyut, dia membuka satu persatu dari tiga pintu yang ada di kamar itu, pintu pertama adalah kamar untuk pakaian,pintu kedua adalah tempat dapur yang kecil dan elegan dan pintu terakhir adalah kamar mandi yang sangat mewah sakura kembali bersyukur benar kata pepatah 'setiap kesulitan pasti ada kemudahan' tergantung kita bisa menyikapinya bukan ?. sakura mengambil handuk dan beberapa potong dress berwarna biru muda dengan aksen pita dan renda pink yang menjuntai di bawah dress dress dengan lengan pendek itu sangat elegan membuat sakura tersenyum samar lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda—mandi.

Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan piyama yang sudah berkeringat dan kotor ini.

Sakura melihat lebam di wajah dan tangan juga kakinya, dia menatap murung kearah kaca di meja rias, 'inikah kemewahan, namun terasa menyakitkan buatku ?!' ucapnya dalam hati menelusuri luke lebam yang ada di pipi mulusnya ' bisa kah aku mendapatkan kebebasan seperti dulu ?' sambungnya kembali menyeka air mata yang keluar dari sela-sela mata indahnya.

"aku akan terus hidup, sampai nanti aku mati ?! " gumam sakura tersenyum melihat sosok perempuan di pantulan kaca yang terlihat lebih tegar sekarang.

Baginya bersedih lebih lama tidak akan mengubah apapun, sakura harus keluar dari tempat ini, pasti ada cara untuk keluar dari ini, ia sangat yakin dengan hal itu

Dari ruang lain yang gelap, sesosok laki-laki sedang menatap layar melihat gerak gerik wanita berambut musim semi, lalu dia tersenyum tipis dari dalam kegelapan "hmm … menarik" ucapnya.

Sakura bingung harus melakukan apa lagi, dia berharap laki-laki angkuh itu segera datang dan sakura akan memberi dia berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan. Namun sakura merasakan harapan itu sia sia belaka untuknya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 24.00 tengah malam, namun karena tadi siang sakura telah tertidur, dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya lagi. Karena bosan sakura membuka jendela, angin malam menerpa kulitnya yang putih dia bernyanyi dan mencoba menari menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, dengan lihai sakura meliuk-liukan tubuh beserta tangannya 'tidak ada gunanya jika aku terus bermuram, aku memang menjijikan tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaiki hidupku, maafkan aku kaa-san, aku akan menjalani hidup dengan baik mulai hari ini, dan aku akan keluar dari sini ?!' sakura merasakan kepedihan saat ia menyebut dan kembali mengingat wajah ibunya.

'CLEK'

Sakura tidak mendengar pintu terbuka pun masih setia menari dan bernyanyi sampai saat sepasang mata obisidan itu melihat wanita bersurai musim semi itu bernyanyi dan menari dengan indah, rambut panjangnya menari-nari bersama angin,wajahnya masih sayu dan terlihat lingkarang hitam di bawah matanya,mata indah itu sekarang tertutup menikmati alunan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Telinga itachi seakan tuli mendengar alunan suara sakura yang merdu, memecah angin dan hiruk piruk kota, suaranya lembut mengalun bagaikan symponi yang dimainkan saat musim semi, itachi tahu mengapa banyak laki-laki yang berani mendapatkan sakura saat malam itu, mereka berani membayar tinggi untuk bisa memiliki wanita yang berada didepannya itu.

Terlebih lagi parasnya yang sangat cantik, bahkan dia wanita pertama yang berani menantang itachi, tidak menunjukan sikap manis yang biasanya di tunjukan wanita lain saat bertemu dengannya.

Dengan semua dosa yang ia miliki seumur hidupnya, dengan semua tumpah darah manusia yang pernah ia peroleh, baru kali ini dia merasakan ketertarikan dan emosi yang baru, yang melekat di hatinya, itachi membuka jas hitam dan melempar nya ke sembarang arah, dia membuka kemeja putih yang ia kenakan dan menghampiri sakura.

Sakura mencium wangi yang tidak terasa asing di hidungnya dia membuka mata dan berhenti dengan gerakannya, lalu ia melihat sosok 'boss' nya yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, rambut panjangnya masih diikat namun dia tidak mengenakan kemeja nya, wajah sakura tiba-tiba terasa sangat panas dia memalingkan pandangannya kearah jendela.

"ha-ha ...hai" ucap sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tubuhnya menegang bagaimana pun juga ini pertama kalinya ia melihat laki-laki bertelanjang dada secara langsung.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat bahkan kepalanya berputar bersama pandangan matanya yang ikut berkunang-kunang.

Sakura merasakan rasa hangat yang familiar seperti sebelumnya—saat pagi, dia masih diam dan masih menatap jendela,korden berwarna peach berkibar ditiup angin, wangi itu terasa semakin dekat dan pekat di indra penciuman sakura.

"e-eh?" sakura tersentak kini melihat dada itachi yang telanjang terekspos di depan wajahnya—sakura membelalakan mata, dengan sepersekian detik dia sudah berada diatas ranjang berukuran king size dan mendapati itachi yang kembali berada di atas tubuhnya, sakura menatap wajah itachi yang kini berada beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"bisa kita mulai,saku" ucap itachi, suara baritone nya membuat sakura kembali tersipu dan wangi tubuhnya membuat sakura tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Dengan lembut itachi menyingkirkan helaian merah muda yang menutupi wajah cantik geisha nya itu,kemudian itachi mengecup lembut bibir sakura hingga gadis itu tersentak kaget dan sadar, sakura meronta menggeliat namun itachi dengan mudah menahan gerakan wanita itu

"ap-apa yang ... kamu lakukan ?" ucap sakura bergetar ketika itachi mengecup leher jenjang nya.

"he-hei !" ucap sakura dengan suara parau, namun itachi tidak menghiraukan apa yang sakura katakan.

"hen-hentikan, belum cukup kah … kau melecehkan aku malam sebelum nya … !?" kini suara sakura lebih tegas, tiba-tiba sakura merasakan tubuh itachi yang menegang,kemudian pria itu menatap sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan, tampak samar sakura melihat ukiran hitam di sisi kanan dan kiri leher pria itu.

"aku kehilangan moodku" ucap itachi datar kemudian membebaskan sakura dari tahanan tubuhnya dan membelakangi wanita itu, mata sakura hampir keluar mendapati punggung itachi dengan gambar harimau putih berloreng hitam,sangat sama dengan sikap pria itu, sakura bergidik ketakutan saat mengetahui fakta bahwa itachi bukan pemuda biasa.

"a-apa kau adalah yakuza ?" tanya sakura tanpa pikir panjang melihat tato harimau dengan kelopak bunga sakura bertaburan dan jatuh, tato itu adalah gabungan dari garis hitam di sisi kanan dan kiri leher itachi, itachi melenggang menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun kepada sakura.

Jantung sakura berpacu saat mengetahui dirinya berada di tengah-tengah kekacauan yang entah datang dari mana, dia sangat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi, dia bahkan memvonis dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah bebas,dia sudah masuk kedalam lembah hitam—terlalu dalam dan tenggelam di dalam lumpur hidup yang dengan pelan-pelan memakan organ tubuhnya hingga ia akan kehabisan napas dan mati.

Sakura terus larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, bahkan ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia memeluk kedua luutunya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

Betul, ia berharap ini hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"hei" ucap itachi dia berdiri di depan sakura dan berkata "aku lapar tolong buatkan aku makanan" sambung itachi mengeringkan helaian hitam rambutnya dengan handuk dia hanya mengenakan celana tidur berwarna hitam tanpa memakai baju.

sakura hampir kehabisan napas saat ia sadar, menolak akan menambah buruk keadaan dengan mood itachi yang sekarang sangat jelek, sakura melangkah kearah dapur ia melihat lusinan mie instan dan ia sadar hanya ini yang akan ia masak.

Itachi duduk di ruang yang mirip ruang tamu, dengan sofa-sofa beludru berwarna hitam juga televisi LCD yang kini menyala, dia menatap datar pada saluran yang memberitakan kerusuhan yang terjadi di Kyoto, sakura membawa nampan berisi mie juga segelas air hangat.

"ini" ucap sakura meletakan makanan yang sudah ia buat, itachi melirik sekilas.

"aku ingin teh bukan air putih" ucapnya santai namun tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

"ta-tapi" sakura membuka suara namun ia urungkan ketika itachi menatapnya tajam.

'aku memaafkan mu karena kau melepaskanku malam ini, dasar sialan!' umpat sakura dalam hatinya membuat teh setelah beberapa menit berlalu dia membawakan teh hijau, sakura hampir membuka mulutnya ketika mendapati mie dan segelas air tadi telah tandas.

'apa dia monster,bagaimana dia makan secepat itu?' sakura kembali berbicara di dalam hati, kini itachi sedang membersihkan katana yang di penuhi bercak darah, sakura menahan napas agar tidak memuntahkan isi perutnya kedalam teh itachi.

"i .. ini teh nya" ucap sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba ia takut dengan sosok didepannya itu.

"hn" itachi hanya membalas dengan kata itu namun masih menatap katana yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"tidurlah" ucap itachi dibalas anggukan sakura yang kini menuju dapur untuk membereskan piring-piring habis pakai itachi.

Pukul 02.00 pagi sakura merasakan matanya sangat berat, dia masih melihat itachi mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya,angin dingin menyusup membelai sakura untuk memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 03.00 pagi, itachi merasakan rasa kantuk mulai menguasainya, itachi meletakan katana yang sudah dia bersihkan, itachi melihat wanita bersurai merah muda itu badannya yang kurus, matanya kelelahan karena banyak menangis.

Itachi menghela napas panjang, dia menutup jendela kemudian tidur di samping wanita bersurai merah muda—sakura.

Itachi menarik selimut sampaipada bahu wanita itu, ia menatap sakura selama beberapa detik kemudian menghela napas berat, itachi berbaring dan membelakangi wanita itu, memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama beberapa waktu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia merasa kesepian entah karena apa lalu dia bangun dan menguap matahari sudah tinggi sakura menatap kearah ruangan-ruangan.

'kosong' ucapnya kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur sakura mengingat kejadian semalam membuat wajahnya kembali panas 'apa yang aku lakukan ?!' pikir sakura meletakan kedua tangan nya di pipi, kembali sakura temukan senampan makanan dengan secarik kertas

" _makan itu dan bersihkan rumah'ku"_

Sakura mengerutkan alis namun tersenyum 'dasar laki-lakimenyebalkan, tuan muda angkuh ?!' sakura segera membersihkan diri dan membereskan rumah itu, bagaimana pun ini yang harus ia lakukan, sebenarnya ini bukan hal yang mudah karena dia biasa hidup sendirian, ia biasa membereskan rumah, mencuci, memasak bahkan membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari sendirian.

Sakura terpikir dengan serentetan pertanyaan yang akan dia ajukan kepada laki-laki itu, namun saat melihat ekspresi nya dia mengurungkan diri dan kembali diam, sakura tidak tahu dan tidak mengerti saat bertatapan dengan itachi hatinya seperti ditusuk dan dibelah menjadi dua, paru-parunya seakan-akan menyempit dia merasakan perasaan memilukan yang entah datangnya dari mana …

Namun dia membuang pemikiran itu ' dia itu penjahat dia sudah banyak membunuh orang dengan katananya aku berani bersumpah, jadi tenangkan dirimu kuatkan dirimu, patuhi dia lalu hancurkan dia setelah itu kau bisa bebas sakura ?!' ucap nuraninya dan sakura membenarkan dengan anggukan, dia kembali melanjutkan membersihkan karpet beludru dengan penyedot debu.

 **...**

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

…

… **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesaat langit senja berwarna jingga, angin musim dingin akan menghampiri sebentar lagi membawa sejuta keping keindahan berwarna putih bersih yang akan menutupi seisi Tokyo, sakura menekuri pikirannya bagaimana musim dingin lalu dia lewati dengan canda tawa bersama kawan-kawannya mereka akan melaksanakan ujian semester ganjil namun mereka masih sempat bermain,saling menantang untuk berenang saat awal musim dingin ataupun ke tempat karoke seusai mata pelajaran tambahan dan berbagi coklat hangat ketika salju pertama turun dengan sejuta kilauan yang di suguhkan langit.

Sakura menghela napas dia harus tetap tegar, tersenyum dan terus hidup bagaimana pun dia adalah Haruno Sakura, dia harus tampak indah bagaikan musim semi selembut angin di musim itu dan dia harus berdiri kokoh dia sudah dewasa dan ini adalah hidup, hidupnya dia yang menentukan sendiri 'hidup memang keras namun jika kita menjalaninya dengan bahagia maka hidup itu akan menjadi terlihat bahagia, bukan?' pikirnya kemudian melempar senyum termanis pada matahari yang terbenam.

" _good bye …"_

Ucap sakura menurup jendela dan korden itu.

 **...**

Tengah malam ketika itachi pulang sakura sudah tertidur, itachi tertegun bahwa wanita ini sedang menunggunya dia tertidur di sofa mengenakan dress hitam yang sengaja ia siapkan, dan mata itachi tertuju pada makanan yang sudah mulai mendingin, dia duduk di samping wanita bersurai merah muda itu memandangi wajah wanita itu, wajahnya sudah lebih baik dari hari-hari kemarin karena kini luka-luka yanga ada pada wajahnya memudar di gantikan rona pipi yang samar-samar timbul membuat wanita itu tidak kalah cantiknya dengan artis yang sedang tenar di jagad hiburan.

Itachi mengerutkan dahi dengan pemikiran seperti itu. Apa yang merasukinya hingga seperti itu, itachi berpikir mungkin sedang kelelahan dia memutuskan menyesap teh dan memakan makanan yang di buatkan sakura, sakura membuat sup miso, itachi tersenyum kembali dan memakan makanan itu dengan tenang sambil sesekali melihat wanita yang terlelap di samping nya.

"aku akan melindungimu, sakura" ucap itachi memandang sakura dengan hangat.

 **...**

sakura merasakan tubuhnya menghangat, ia mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang sayup-sayup, ia menyeka kelopakmata dengan telunjuknya kemudian ia bangun dan duduk di sofa, sakura menguap kecil, ia kembali mendengar petikan keyboard kemudian sakura menoleh ke sisi kiri tubuhnya.

Sakura sedikit berjengit ketika mendapati itachi sedang mengetik beberapa kata dalam email atau dokumen nya, sakura bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah pulang, sakura terlalu lelah menunggunya bahkan ia sangat yakin bahwa makanan yang ia buat sudah dingin, sakura segera melihat ke arah meja namun Ia tidk menemukan satu piring pun makanan yang ada disitu.

"a-ah ... maaf aku tertidur, ap-apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu, seperti camilan ?" ucapsakura bertanya dengan pelan, itachi bisa mendengar apa yang sakura tanyakan.

Itachi berhenti mengetik keyboardnya, mata obisidan nya menatap manik sakura dengan datar, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"aku ingin teh ..." ucap itachi kemudian kembali mengetik keyboard laptopnya, sakura melipat selimut dengan rapih kemudian meletakan nya di ujung tempat tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit sakura membawakan itachi teh, tanpa ragu laki-laki itu menyesapteh yang di buat sakura.

Itachi menoleh dan menatap wanita itu.

"aku menambahkan sedikit madu dan lemon, itu membantu menjaga stamina badan mu, kau selalu pulang selarut ini ..." ucap sakura, itachi kembali menatap layar laptopnya dan mengangguk.

Sakura menghela napas kemudian menaruh nampan nya kembali ke dapur, tanpa wanita itu sadar itachi menatap punggung nya dan tersenyum tipis.

"kau menunggu ku ?" ucap itachi membuat telinga sakura panas, itu adalah kalimat yang mengartikan semua hal, sakura merasa ada yang menggelitik perutnya ketika itachi bertanya seperti itu.

Sakura mengangguk "aku berpikir ... kamu akan makan malam ketika pulang, makannya aku membuatkan makanan lebih awal dan menunggu mu ..." ucap sakura terbata, entah apa yang merasuki nya, namun sakura sangat senang ketika laki-laki itu menghabiskan makanan yang ia buat.

"jika itu membuat kamu repot, jangan lakukan." Ucap itachi membuat sakura mengerutkan keningnya, baru saja wanita itu menganggap dia 'baik' namun ia kembali pada sifat nya.

Sakura merasakan dahinya berkerut dan sewaktu-waktu ia bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser hanya dengan menatap itachi yang duduk dengan tenang sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan nya yang tertunda.

Namun sakura hanya menghela napas, berdebat dengan laki-laki itu tidak akan membawa dia keluar dari sangkar emas ini.

Sakura melangkah kemudian berdiri di samping laki-laki itu, itachi melihat sakura dari ekor mata nya.

"bukan kah anda yang menginginkan itu, tuan muda ?" ucap sakura penuh penekanan pada kata-katanya.

Itachi kembali berhenti dari aktivitasnya, ia berdiri kemudian menyamakan tinggunya dnegan sakura, sakura hanya melihat dada bidang laki-laki itu, lagi-lagi itachi tidak memakai baju atasan.

Sakura menelan ludahnya ketika itachi menunduk dan melihat wajahnya, bahkan ia tidak tau apa yang di pikirkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"uchiha itachi ... dan jangan berbicara formal kepada ku." Ucap itachi mengambil beberapa helai rambut sakura kemudian menaruh helaian itu di belakang bahu wanita yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget di depan nya, sakura haruno.

Sakura hanya bisa membisu ketika itachi menyentuh beberapa helai rambut miliknya dan meletakannya di belakang bahu nya, sakura tidak bisa menahan degup jantung yang terus berdetak kencang di dadanya, itu membuatnya jadi gila.

Itachi kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, sakura sadar bahwa laki-laki itu baju saja memberitahukan namanya, sekilas sakura tersenyum dan menatap nya dengan lembut.

'nama yang bagus' ucapnya melihat itachi dengan sorot mata yang terbilang lembut, tanpa sakura sadari itachi melihat senyumnya dari pantulan layar LCD laptop di depan nya.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : hallo, saya sekalian update kilat yaa,semoga kalian suka**

 **Baik silahkan untuk me-review !**


	3. Chapter 3 - Festival Musim Gugur

**CHAPTER 3 - FESTIVAL MUSIM GUGUR**

 **...**

"kau harus menangkis serangan dari ku,Sakura. Fokus lah!" perintah Itachi menghunus pedang kearah Sakura, dengan sigap Sakura berusaha—sangat berusaha. Malam terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya,suara deru angin juga pepohonan yang bergesek,bau tanah yang lembap dan ruangan yang tak kalah hitamnya dengan langit malam itu.

Napas Sakura terengah-enah berlari dan menyerang Itachi dengan segenap kekuatannya, sejak kecil Sakura memang diajarkan untuk menguaSai ilmu bela diri dengan menggunakan katananya, tapi setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal kemampuan itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi.

Tapi Itachi melihat potensi yang ada pada Sakura, beberapa hari yang lalu ia memergoki Sakura berlatih dengan pisau dapur, ia sedang dalam rapat menuju Kyoto namun ia harus kembali karena meninggalkan berkas penting di apartemen nya, Itachi berencana untuk memberitahu Sakura bahwa ia tidak pulang untuk beberapa hari.

Karena jika ia tidak memeberitahu wanita itu, mungkin Sakura akan menunggu dan tertidur di sofa dengan makanan yang mendingin di atas meja.

Tapi Itachi melihat sisi lain wanita itu, ia begitu berbeda, dengan tatapan mata penuh ambisi dan gerakan yang memukau, setelahnya Itachi menangkis serangan Sakura dengan pisau miliknya, Sakura bahkan terkejut namun tanpa ragu ia melanjutkan serangan nya pada Itachi, sejak itulah mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih.

Sebenarnya bukan berlatih bersana, lebih tepatnya Itachi yang melatih Sakura.

Sakura kembali menyerang dengan langkah cepat, ia sangat optimis untuk melukai laki-laki yang berada didepannya itu, namun didepannya sekarang terlihat pemegang pedang hitam tanpa ekspresi—tanpa belas kasihan menatap Sakura dingin, Sakura bergidik ngeri namun ia sembunyikan dengan ganggaman erat pada pedangnya.

"haah … haah … aku akan mengalahkan mu!?" dengan terengah-engah Sakura mengayunkan pedangnya,terdengar dentingan magis dengan butir-butir bening yang saling berjatuhan didalam dojo pribadi milik Itachi uchiha.

Mata obisidan abu-abu berkilat melihat emerald yang kini memancarkan semangat dan ambisi, setelah sekian lama tertidur.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang sama, Sakura yang mulai terbiasa melayani Itachi memulai aktivitas sehari-harinya. Menjadi geisha dan wanita 'pribadi' didalam apartemen yang kelewat mewah itu. Terdengar dengkuran halus dari sofa beludru hitam yang menopang tubuh kekar Itachi, Sakura menghela napas lalu mengambil selimut dari lemari dan menyelimuti tubuh profosional boss nya itu.

Masih pukul 04.00 pagi, Sakura mulai menyiapkan makanan dan melihat schedule yang ada di secarik kertas di meja Itachi "menemui tuan Ken, setelahnya makan siang bersama,kemudian pergi ke Saitama untuk peresmian kantor cabang ke 22 … lalu … ah masakanku!" Sakura melempar kertas putih itu dan berlari mengecilkan kompor dia menghela napas panjang bersyukur bahwa masakannya tidak gosong.

Sakura mengingat malam sebelumnya ketika ia menunggu Itachi, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum mengenang itu, Sakura sangat yakin bahwa sebelum ia tertidur di sofa dirinya tidak mengenakan selimut, namun ketika ia terbangun tubuhnya sudah di selimuti, ia kembali menekuri masakannya dan tersenyum melihat kepulan asap dari masakan yang akan ia sajikan.

Saat Sakura sudah selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya dia membangunkan Itachi tepat jam 06.00 pagi, dengan satu tepukan di tangan dan panggilan khas Sakura saat membangunkannya "ne … tuan bangun, saatnya beraktivitas" Sakura mulai tersenyum kemudian mata obisidan itu terjaga dan kelihatan sayu "hn…." ucap Itachi bangun dan duduk disofa hitam itu, Sakura kembali melihat tato harimau seraya bergidik, bagaimana pun juga ia belum terbiasa dengan Itachi, Sakura memutuskan untuk menyiapkan bento tuannya karena dia berpikir hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang—untuk tuannya.

"a—aku membuatkan beberapa telur gulung dan beberapa makanan lain untuk menjaga stamina anda, karena kupikir anda akan pulang larut ma … malam ini …" ucap Sakura seraya menyerahkan dua kotak bento ukuran sedang dengan kain motif biru marun yang membungkus nya menjadi satu, Itachi mengerutkan dahi namun segera menerima bekal yang dibuatkan Sakura—untuknya.

"ikutlah aku, untuk pertemuan hari ini … Sakura. Sepertinya keahlian pedangmu lumayan, dan karena Sai sedang ada urusan di Yokohama …. Apa kau terima tawaranku?" Itachi menatap Sakura dengan dingin seperti biasanya, emerald Sakura bersinar sinar lalu dengan satu anggukan dia menjawabnya.

"thank you boss …" Sakura menunduk tidak bisa menahan air mata nya yang keluar karena bahagia 'akhirnya dia mulai mempercayaiku …' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura mengenakan rok hitam di atas lutut dan jas hitam juga kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna senada dengan jas miliknya, dia merasa seperti agen-agen wanita di film action yang sering dia tonton.

rambut panjangnya di gelung rapih dan menyisakan helian yang membingkai wajah cantiknya, dengan riasan sederhana Sakura tampil menawan bak sekretaris idaman, yang membuat siapapun ingin memilikinya, tidak lupa dia memakai sepatu dengan hak beberapa senti yang membuatnya semakin anggun.

Dibalik itu semua Sakura gugup karena dia belum pernah menyambangi sebuah rapat relasi mana pun, keringat mengucur dari dahi putihnya ketika ia akan berjalan bersama boss nya.

"kau hanya perlu menemaniku,tidak harus banyak berbicara. Dan … kau harus memperhatikan relasi yang bermitra denganku …itu akan membuat kamu bisa melihat dan menilai seperti apa orang yang akan kita hadapi." Itachi berbicara datar sambil memakai dasi nya.

Sakura mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan, Itachi keluar terlebih dahulu disusul Sakura, di luar ruangan terlihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dari sikapnya Sakura tau bahwa mereka menempati tempat yang sama dengan Itachi—bangsawan atau orang yang sangat berada.

namun di lain sisi mereka menatap Sakura dengan berbagai tatapan yang tidak bisa Sakura identifikasikan "jangan perhatikan mereka Sakura." ucap Itachi sangat kecil namun bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura.

Sakura melihat ruang demi ruang di sekitarnya, apartemen ini bukan sekedar 'sangat mewah' namun sangat fantastis karena fasilitas atau desain yang di sajikan begitu indah dan elegan namun dibalik itu semua Sakura merasakan ketakutan menghampirinya 'aku tidak menginginkan semua ini …ini semua tidak nyata' ucap Sakura ia menunduk melihat sepatu yang pas dengan kaki jenjang miliknya.

Setelah menuruni lift Sakura bersama Itachi, Sakura ikut andil dalam penjagaan 'boss' nya, mereka pergi dengan Mercedez Benz hitam disusul dengan bawahan Itachi di belakangnya.

Itachi terlihat sangat santai dengan bersandar di kursi dan menaikan satu kaki ke kaki yang lain, sementara Sakura dia duduk kaku dan menelan saliva beberapa menit sekali, tanpa sadar Itachi menyodorkan benda hitam dan panjang—terasa familiar, setelah beberapa detik Sakura baru sadar.

"u-untuk apa boss memberi ini?" Sakura menunjuk pedang hitam lengkap dengan sarungnya.

"pakai saja … jika nanti terjadi sesuatu, ingat tugasmu …" Itachi berbicara sangat santai dan pelan, jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang dia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri 'apakah aku akan membunuh seseorang dengan ini?' Sakura kembali menelan salivanya.

Selang beberapa menit mereka sampai,mereka turun di area parkir khusus beberapa bawahan Itachi berada dibawah hanya dua yang lain ikut dengannya —kemudian menaiki lift dan sampai ke sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan ruangan kantor, kaca-kaca juga tanaman yang tertata rapih juga sekat-sekat lengkap dengan ATK didalamnya,jantung Sakura semakin terasa keras saat salah satu bawahan Itachi berkata 'mereka disana,boss' Itachi mengangguk kemudian mau tak mau Sakura mengikutinya, Sakura menyematkan pedang di samping kanan pinggangnya.

Sakura melihat pintu kaca dengan ukiran emas, dibalik kaca itu menyimbul dua orang, Sakura merasa lega karena mereka hanya 'berempat' pikir Sakura. Itachi masuk tanpa ragu di susul Sakura yang mulai meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia 'pantas' untuk mendampingi Itachi.

"selamat pagi, Itachi-dono … bagaimana kabarmu ?" ucap laki-laki berusia sekitaran kepala empat duduk beberapa meter dari Itachi,senyumya mengembang namun tatapan matanya berbahaya.

Perut Sakura seperti diaduk-aduk, Itachi duduk menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sementara dengan—mencoba sangat dan sangat tenang Sakura berdiri disamping kanannya dengan senyum yang entah akan terasa manis atau tidak saat dipandang.

Sakura melihat wanita sepertinya di belakang 'Tuan Ken' dia memakai kimono musim dingin memperlihatkan belahan dada yang membuat Sakura iri, dan rambut panjang yang tak disanggul,wanita itu memeluk kursi yang di duduki tuannya tatapannya menunjukan dia memiliki suatu rencana yang tidak baik.

'jika dia membahayakan boss… aku tidak akan segan' tiba-tiba terlintas pemikiran itu dibenak Sakura hingga ia kembali berpikir 'sejak kapan aku … ingin melindungi laki-laki ini … cih!' caci nya pada dirinya sendiri, negosiasi kembali dilakukan, kebanyakan membahas tentang perdagangan dan wilayah berdagang tuan Ken di Tokyo.

"lalu jika saya melanggar perjanjian ini?" tanya tuan Ken, wajahnya tirus rambut hitamnya di sisir klimis, kumisnya bagaikan pemain opera sabun yang suka ia jumpai ketika bersama teman-teman nya, dan Sakura tidak menyukai tatapan laki-laki itu kepadanya.

"kami akan memberikan sanksi sesuai dengan perjanjian…" ucap Itachi menatap mitra nya itu, "haah … anda memang tidak pernah berubah Itachi-dono, begitu tampak menawan dan mematikan seperti yang dikatakan kebanyakan sekarang anda bersama seorang wanita can—ah bukan seorang pendekar wanita yang sangat cantik" ucap Ken melihat Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, Itachi tidak menggubris apapun hanya menatap datar mitranya itu.

Setelah keputusan antar keduanya, mereka turun memalui lift dan makan siang bersama "saya akan makan dengan tuan, namun dengan menu yang berbeda " ucap Itachi disambut kerutan didahi Ken dan Sakura.

Sementara itu geisha stoik Ken menunjuk jajaran menu dan memesannya sesuka hati, salah satu bawahan Itachi datang kemudian memberikan bento buatan Sakura tadi pagi, Sakura membelalakan mata tidak percaya, dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Padahal makanan di restoran ini kemungkinan lebih mewah dan enak tidak seperti masakannya, Sakura menyiapkan bekal itu untuk Itachi saat ia lapar ketika ia berjalan ke Saitama, namun Sakura kembali diam dan berdiri di samping Itachi.

"nona … apa kau tidak ikut makan dengan kami?" tanya Ken penuh harap.

"maaf tuan, tidakkah sopan seorang bawahan duduk bersama tuannya, saya akan memastikan boss memakan makan siangnya" ucap Sakura seramah mungkin membuat semburat di wajah Ken, Itachi mengambil sumpit dan memakan bento buatan Sakura dengan anggun.

"Itachi-dono saya akan mengajukan perjanjian baru … anda bisa memiliki seluruh wilayah Chiba hingga Mito, anda juga akan mendapatkan 75—ah tidak tapi 80% bunga pembayaran setiap bulannya … namun ada bayaran untuk semua itu …" Ken tersenyum dengan antusias membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura di sengat listrik.

"lanjutkan …" jawab Itachi santai "semua itu akan di tukar …. Dengan pelayan—ah bukan tapi dengan pendekar milikmu. Saya akan menyerahkan itu semua … jika anda setuju dengan tawaran saya …" Ken melirik Sakura dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, Sakura hampir kehilangan kendali untuk memukul wajahnya dan tatapannya yang kotor itu.

'boss … dengan tawaran menggiurkan seperti itu,sepertinya dia tidak akan ragu untuk melepaskan ku… jika benar begitu aku akan ….' Sakura meruntuki Itachi dengan sumpahnya didalam hati.

"maaf tuan, tapi kesepakatan kita adalah perbatasan wilayah dan itu sudah tertuang di kontrak selama bertahun-tahun dan dengan alasan apapun … anda mengetahui bahwa dalam perjanjian kita ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh dikerjakan kedua belah pihak 'perdagangan manusia,narkotika,pembunuhan,perjudian' dan perluasan wilayah' mungkin anda lebih mengetahuinya daripada saya." Itachi dengan tenang mengelap sisa makanan di mulutnya, terlihat dengan kentara sekali wajah Ken yang menahan amarah namun dia tetap tersenyum dan membungkukan tubuh sekedar meminta maaf atas ketidak sopanan nya itu.

Sakura terdiam mendapati kelegaan yang menyelimutinya "terima kasih atas jamuan mu, tuan Ken … kita akan kembali bertemu untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Saya berharap dengan adanya pembagian wilayah perdagangan yang adil akan membawa kemakmuran …" Itachi berdiri kemudian pergi diikuti dengan Sakura.

"apa ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan seputar pekerjaan ku, Sakura ?" Itachi membuka suara pada Sakura, mereka maniki lift dan Sakura menekan tombol menuju ke area parkir bawah tanah.

"ha-hanya sedikit demi sedikit saya mengerti tuan …" ucap Sakura terbata.

"aku adalah kepala yakuza di jepang, sejak mendiang ayah dan ibu ku meninggal, aku yang mengatur semuanya. Dari mafia kelas kakap sampai preman yang menguaSai daerah-daerah terpencil. Tugasku menjaga kestabilan perdagangan di jepang dan menghancurkan siapapun yang melanggar perjanjian yang sudah di tetapkan. Akhir-akhir ini banyak mafia yang menperluas kekuasaan ke wilayah kecil dan berani menyelundupkan opium juga banyak yang melakukan pergadangan manusia … kita akan ke Saitama sekarang" ucap Itachi ketika bunyi 'ting' lift membuka ruang parkir masih terlihat sama dengan bawahan Itachi yang terus berjaga.

"tapi ...yang aku dengar yakuza itu penjahat ... e-maksudku orang-orang yang ada di dunia hitam, melakukan apa yang tidak baik, jadi aku selalu diingatkan agar menjauhi orang-orang dengan tato, karena mereka berbahaya, itu yang ayah ku katakan." Ucap sakura menatap itachi yang berjalan menuju area parkir.

"semua asumsi mu tidak salah, memang betul itu yang dulu kami lakukan, tapi aku akan mengubah citra klan kami, kita hidup bukan dari sesuatu yang harus kita dapatkan dari orang lain, setidaknya aku ingin menjaga daratan jepang ini agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah kembali, seperti dulu ..." ucap itachi santai, ia memegang kedua tangan dibelakang punggung nya.

Sakura terdiam mendengar apa yang itachi katakan, laki-laki itu serius dengan kata-katanya dan sesuatu yang asing merasuk ke dalam dirinya, berdesir di antara dada menuju perutnya, Sakura menarik sabanyak-banyaknya oksigen dan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Perjalanan menuju Saitama ke Tokyo memakan waktu cukup lama karena hari semakin sore dan kendaraan yang menjajakan kota Tokyo semakin banyak, menemani Itachi kurang lebih dua jam disana tidak membuat Sakura bosan karena dia mendapatkan hal-hal baru dalam hidupnya.

Meeting kali ini berlangsung damai tidak seperti tadi siang, setelah menunggu dan membisu didalam mobil Sakura kembali menatap boss nya yang asik mengerjakan sesuatu dilayar laptopnya 'apa dia tidak pernah berlibur, matanya hanya berpangku pada layar LCD laptop itu ?!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"boss … apa anda tidak pernah berlibur, um mengunjungi beberapa tempat atau menginap beberapa hari?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Itachi berhenti mengetik lalu terdiam "aku pernah ke Sapaporo bertemu dengan Tuan Dante untuk mensurvei beberapa tempat dan menghabiskan beberapa hari disana" jawab Itachi kemudian kembali mengetik huruf-huruf di keyboardnya.

'AP-APA DIA BER-CAN-DA ?!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura mendengar suara sayup-sayup seperti sebuah pertunjukan dan musik dari festival, Sakura memperkirakan bahwa pertunjukan itu membuat jalanan macet, banyak orang yang menggunakan baju dengan motif daun berwarna coklat ke jinggaan.

'ah- festival musim gugur !' ucap Sakura dalam hati lalu ide nakal tiba-tiba terlintas dari benaknya.

Dengan cepat Sakura menutup laptop milik boss nya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' Sakura menarik tangan Itachi, dengan bingung dan kaget Itachi mau tak mau mengikuti Sakura, mereka berada di tengah jalan suara klakson mobil memprotes kehadiran mereka berdua.

Sakura mencopot sepatu hak nya dan berlari sambil menarik tangan Itachi, Sakura bisa melihat banyak pengendara mobil yang resah akibat kendaraannya tidak kunjung jalan.

Matahari berwarna jingga, selang beberapa menit bawahan Itachi mengejar mereka berdua.

"kita jalan-jalan sebentar … boss ?!" Sakura menoleh tersenyum riang pada boss nya itu, rambut musim seminya kini terurai beterbangan bersama angin, Sakura berbelok ke arah Shibuya kemudian membaur dengan warga, Sakura melihat stand-stand makanan dan pakaian cosplay, orang-orang berlalu lalang seperti fatamorgana,berjalan seperti aliran sungai yang deras tanpa sadar Itachi memegang pinggang Sakura dengan protektif.

"aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu namun kita harus mengganti pakaian kita, jika kamu tidak ingin acara ini segera berakhir" Itachi kini menarik Sakura ke sebuah stand pakaian kuno zaman Edo, sebelumnya pemilik stand terkagum dengan keduanya paras Itachi yang rupawan dan paras Sakura yang cantik.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian mereka keluar dengan menggunakan hakama dan yukata, keduanya sama-sama mengenakan warna yang sama—biru tua dengan motif daun yang berguguran, rambut Sakura sudah digelung rapih seperti sebelumnya, kemudian mereka menuju stand topeng dan membeli beberapa untuk di pakai, Itachi dengan topeng harimau dan Sakura dengan topeng kucing putih nya.

Sekilas Sakura melihat bawahan Itachi menyebar diantara pengunjung dan mencari-cari mereka, dengan santai Itachi kembali memakai topeng nya dan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya, Sakura sedikit tersentak dan merasakan degup jantungnya tidak beraturan 'pe-perasaan ini lagi ?!' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya, wajahnya merona ia terus melihat kedua tangan mereka yang bertautan.

Mereka berjalan pelan menikmati festival, ada opera tradisional, ada stand makanan, ada juga pertunjukan tradisional yang di mainkan oleh pemuda pemudi, Itachi menariknya ke stand makanan.

"aku beli dua" ucap Itachi membeli gulali berukuran sedang.

Sementara itu Sakura masih melihat lampu-lampu yang mulai dinyalakan pantulan cahaya membuat emerald nya melebar senang.

"ini" ucap Itachi menyodorkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura tertawa sangat geli—namun ia tahan, Sakura melihat gulali yang mirip dengan rambutnya.

"ke-kenapa boss ?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"tidak apa apa aku hanya ingin mencobanya, seperti rambutmu lihatlah baik-baik" Itachi memakan ujungnya menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya mereka kembali berjalan beriringan bersama.

'laki-laki aneh' ucap Sakura dalam hati, ia melihat Itachi dari ekor mata nya.

"dari tadi siang kau belum makan … ayo kita membeli makanan" Itachi menarik tangan Sakura namun Sakura mematung.

"kenapa ?" tanya Itachi, Sakura berpikir jika mereka terlalu lama di stand makanan pasti mereka cepat ditemukan,lagi pula Sakura tidak begitu lapar.

"aku tidak ingin makan ditempat ini, boss" ucap Sakura dijawab "hn" oleh Itachi, Sakura menunjuk sebuah tempat dengan kain-kain hitam.

"bagaimana dengan obake?" Sakura terlihat antusias Itachi berjalan mengikuti wanita bermata emerald itu, setelah membeli tiket mereka mendapatkan kalung dan gelang yang diperuntukan para pasangan yang akan masuk kedalam wahana itu,gelang dengan kalung dengan bandul daun itu mereka pakai kemudian mereka berdua segera masuk.

Sakura kembali melihat kalung sederhana yang terbuat dari emas putih itu, Itachi membeli kalung dan gelang yang asli, Sakura hanya menghela napas, ini adalah salah satu sifat Itachi yang kini Sakura ketahui, namun ia juga merasakan dadanya menghangat, ia tersenyum melihat Itachi yang ada di depannya.

Saat mereka mulai melangkah lebih jauh, tercium bau dupa dan ruangan terlihat gelap dengan batu nisan dan juga pohon-pohon buatan, suara suara mulai bermunculan, Sakura dan Itachi kembali masuk semakin dalam dan dalam tiba-tiba ada sosok _chobi hige_ muncul dari balik nisan, Sakura tersentak namun kembali tenang.

'hantu-hantu sialan ini tidak akan menakuti mu, Sakura ?!' ucapnya dalam hati.

Lalu mereka memasuki ruangan yang mirip dengan dojo banyak tergeletak kayu-kayu juga banyak suara orang merintih, Sakura melihat Itachi yang tidak panik sama sekali.

Sementara itu Sakura semakin mempererat genggamannya, Sakura mencium bau amis ketika mendapati mereka berada di sebuah hutan terdengar suara jangkrik khas hutan di musim panas kemudian sesuatu muncul dengan tiba-tiba dari balik pohon—kappa wajahnya hancur dan berlumuran darah membuat Sakura ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Dia semakin mendekati Sakura, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya supaya tidak berteriak ketakutan, Itachi menatap tajam lalu kappa itu mundur kebelakang, dan kini mereka menyibak tirai berwarna hitam mereka kini berada diruangan dengan banyak kaca dan jendela yang sudah tua dan usang kemudian muncul tangan-tangan dari masing-masing jendela juga muncul kepala-kepala dengan berlumuran darah dari sana kemudian mereka merangkak keluar,sekarang Sakura tidak bisa menahan teriakannya dia sangat ketakutan hingga dia memeluk Itachi erat.

mau tak mau Itachi harus mencari jalan keluar, satu tangannya memegang pinggang Sakura dan satu tangannya mencari-cari jalan keluar diantara dinding-dinding hitam juga diantara tangan-tangan para hantu, ada beberapa hantu _sadako_ yang menarik-narik hakamanya.

" _tuaan kasihani kami … tolong kuburkan jasad kami."_ Ucap salah satu hantu semakin membuat Sakura ketakuan.

Itachi mulai gerah dengan hantu-hantu yang kini memegang kaki nya, jika terus begini dia dan Sakura benar-benar tidak akan keluar.

"ingat batas peraturan permainan kalian" Itachi mengucapkan dengan kata dingin dan menatap wajah hantu itu satu persatu, semua hantu wanita itu terpukau dan tunduk kemudian memberi tahu jalan keluar untuk keduanya.

" _maafkan kami yang sudah keterlaluan, aku hanya ingin melihat tuan lebih lama lagi ... hihihi"_ ucap salah satunya karena wajah mereka tidak bisa dibedakan rambut panjang dengan dress putih juga make up putih tebal Itachi mengangguk dan keluar dengan Sakura.

"apa kau sudah puas, mereka tak akan menyakitimu—Sakura ..." bisik Itachi mengusap pelan pucuk rambut Sakura.

"aku hanya—takut boss .. mereka terlihat menyeramkan, aku kira kita akan mati dan terjebak disana ?!" ucap Sakura menyeka air matanya kemudian menatap Itachi, mata Itachi mengisyaratkan kekahawatiran, jantung Sakura kembali berdegup kencang.

"tidak ada yang bisa …" ucap Itachi menggantung kalimatnya 'menyakitimu Sakura' sambungnya dalam hati.

Waktu semakin larut dan acara penutup kali ini adalah tarian _bon odori_ di lanjutkan dengan kembang api, Sakura mengajak Itachi untuk berbaur bersama dengan warga lainnya,sepertinya mood Sakura kembali dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa menolak Itachi berada dibarisan kemudian ikut menari bersama, ketika tabuhan terakhir dipukul, muncul berokat makhota di langit, tiba-tiba semua lampu dimatikan dan hanya tertinggal butir-butir cahaya yang bersinar dilangit, Sakura semakin mempererat genggamannya pada Itachi, sekian lama setelah air mata dan perasaan yang sudah terpecah sedikit demi sedikit tersatu kembali.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00, saat ingin memasuki kamar apartermen Itachi, Sakura melihat orang yang terlihat familiar, Sakura mengingat kembali memori masa lalunya, seakan terputar seperti film yang di replay Sakura mengagakan mulutnya tidak percaya lalu membeku sambil menunjuk orang yang kini berada didepan dia dan Itachi.

Mata sipit,senyum palsu,kulit pucat juga rambut pendek nya 'di-dia bukannya laki-laki yang waktu itu tidur bersama dengan senior Ino, kalau tidak salah namanya Sai'.

"ada apa Sakura apa kamu kelelahan, ah-dan perkenalkan ini Sai tangan kananku,Sai ini Sakura. " Ucap Itachi datar kemudian Sai membukakan pintu, Sakura menutup mulut dan berusaha tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang 'kejadian di malam itu'.

"senang berkenalan dengan nona." Ucapnya tersenyum dibalas anggukan oleh Sakura, kemudian Sakura menyiapkan ocha dan membersihkan dirinya, suara keduanya terdengar seperti gumaman tanda perbincangan itu sangat rahasia. Sakura mencoba tidak ikut campur.

Dia menyibukan diri dengan memasak makan malam, hari ini Sakura menemukan kulkas nya kembali penuh. Dia memutuskan untuk memasak ayam teriyaki dengan salad sayur,aroma ayam menguar dari dalam dapur, Itachi dan Sai yang mencium aroma itu mendadak merasakan dorongan dari perut mereka masing-masing.

"tinggalah sebentar untuk makan malam bersama kami." Ucap Itachi membantu Sai membereskan berkas-berkas, tidak lama Sakura membawa tiga nampan penuh makanan tanpa berkomentar ketiganya makan malam bersama, suasana yang dirasakan semakin hangat—itu yang Sai rasakan saat Itachi tanpa menolak apa yang dimasak Sakura ataupun ketika Sai diundang makan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertahun-tahun dia mengabdi kepada bossnya itu, seakan-akan Sakura merubah semuanya—yang ada pada diri Itachi.

Sai kaget saat mendengar Itachi dibawa pergi oleh Sakura tadi sore kemudian dia membatalkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan dan pergi menuju tempat yang diceritakan bawahan lainnya, hal yang membuat Sai khawatir adalah karena Sakura memiliki sesuatu—dia dilatih langsung oleh Itachi setelah dirinya, jadi kemungkinan Sakura mencelakainya kecil namun tetap ada sesuatu yang fatal.

Setelah mencari-cari Sai menemukan mereka berdua berbaur dengan warga di festival, terlihat ekspresi Itachi yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan ia sadar ia harus membiarkan Itachi mendapatkan ruang pribadi—bersama Sakura, hingga Sai memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar yang ditinggali Itachi dan menunggu diluar.

Kemudian Sai sadar beberapa bulan ini Itachi mulai pulang lebih awal setelah meeting untuk sekedar membicarakan pekerjaan yang dilakukan setiap harinya dan mengevaluasinya bersama, Itachi jarang sekali mampir untuk makan malam atau meminum beberapa gelas anggur—Karena dirumahnya ada seseorang yang secara pribadi dan secara tidak sadar telah memenuhi kebutuhan Itachi, dengan makanan yang lebih layak dibandingkan di Bar ataupun diluar, memberikan sarapan ataupun hiburan saat Itachi mulai penat.

Seperti tadi sore Sai sadar Itachi dan Sakura saling terikat tanpa sadar, namun mereka belum menyadari atau belum mengakui satu sama lainnya.

Sai sadar teriyaki di piringnya sudah tandas dia terlalu terlarut dengan analisis nya, dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan.

"boleh aku membawanya, karena mungkin aku akan memakannya lagi saat pulang?" Sakura tersenyum dengan anggukan

"tentu saja akan aku bungkuskan!" Sakura langsung menuju dapur selang beberapa menit dia kembali dengan bungkusan jumbo di tangannya.

"terima kasih nona, terima kasih boss telah mengundang ku untuk makan malam, aku ada beberapa urusan yang tertunda jadi aku harus membereskannya, permisi." Ucap Sai melambaikan tangan disusul Sakura yang mengantar.

"jangan sungkan untuk makan bersama disini, Sai-kun!" ucap Sakura tersenyum dan Sai tersenyum lalu mengangguk

'BLAMM'

Pintu ditutup,suasana kembali hening seperti semula yang terdengar hanyalah suara piring yang Sakura bereskan keatas nampan.

"boss … aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untuk boss mandi." Ucap Sakura menghancurkan keheningan, sementara itu Itachi masih setia menyesap teh dan melihat kertas-kertas yang di beri Sai beberapa saat lalu.

"hn" jawabnya kemudian membuka bagian atas hakama nya, Sakura kembali bergidik melihat tato harimau ketika boss nya itu beranjak pergi menuju kamar mandi. 'mengapa aku sangat takut … namun aku tidak berteriak layaknya di obake tadi' ucap Sakura termenung kemudian mengenyahkan pemikiran itu dan pergi membereskan piring yang kotor.

Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura—melayani Itachi, karena secara langsung dia harusnya bersyukur mendapat boss seperti Itachi, bahkan Itachi yang notabenya tuannya—pemilik mutlak dirinya tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapnya— tidak seperti Giant laki-laki yang memenangkan lotre malam itu dan mendapatkan Sakura, namun entah mengapa Sakura jadi berpindah ke tangan Itachi, Sakura tidak ingin mengetahuinya karena Sakura tahu itu bukan hal yang bagus.

Sakura membilas piring terakhir dan mengeringkan tangannya,ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Itachi yang bertelanjang dada, bulu kuduk Sakura kembali meremang dia yakin wajahnya pasti menunjukan reaksi yang dia sembunyikan.

Rambut boss nya itu terurai dan basah, bibir tipisnya terlihat berwarna merah muda tanda ia sudah kembali segar, Sakura cepat-cepat pergi kemudian mengambilkan handuk dan berkata "ini sudah malam, mengapa boss keramas ?" Sakura meletakan handuk di kepala Itachi dengan hati-hati kemudian menggosokannya perlahan—mengeringkannya.

Tanpa adanya penolakan Itachi menerima perlakuan Sakura, dia melihat leher putih dan jenjang yang kini terhias satu benda sederhana dari obake tadi sore, Itachi tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia menghentikan tangan Sakura.

"aku mulai mengantuk bisa kah kau melakukannya di tempat tidur ?" tanya Itachi kini menatap Sakura, Sakura mengangguk

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : aku berharap pada chapter ini ItaSaku nya dapet yaa ... hehehe**

 **Aaa- sepertinya Itachinya OOC pake banget ngga sih ?**

 **Tapi aku ngebayangin scene ini kayanya senyum-senyum sendiri, ekhem...**

 **MANA SUARANYA ITASAKU-Loverss~~Hehehe ...**

 **Terima kasih untuk :** **Sashicchi** **,** **BlackHead394** **,** **echaNM** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **Rinda Kuchiki** **,** **zehakazama** **. Atas masukan dan semangat nya.**

 **Baiklah cukup sekian curhatan hati authorini, aku tunggu tanggapan dan jejak teman-teman pada kolom review.**

 **Sampai jumpa !**


	4. Chapter 4 - Wanita yg Mengangkat Pedang

**CHAPTER 4 - wanita yang mengangkat pedang nya**

 **...**

Sudah setengah tahun Sakura menetap di apatermen Itachi, sudah selama itu Sakura berusaha mengambil hati sang boss, musim dingin kini tiba, kini Sakura berada di samping Itachi berdiri dengan tenang mengenakan kimono dengan rambut digelung dengan beberapa hiasan mewah, _genta_ yang ia gunakan teramat tinggi, riasan wajah Sakura sangat tebal menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Setelah hampir setengah tahun, Itachi mulai mempercayakan Sakura untuk keluar bersamanya. sekedar menemaninya menemui relasi bisnis atau sekedar berjalan tanpa tujuan dan dengan setia Sakura menemaninya kemanapun dan kapanpun, loyalitas Sakura tanpa sadar terbentuk seperti bawahan Itachi yang lain, beberapa orang memakai hakama hitam berjalan dengan jarak yang saling berdekatan.

Hari ini Itachi mengenakan hakama berwarna hitam rambutnya masih setia di kuncir, tak lupa ia membawa katana kesayangannya, hanya rambut Sakura yang menjadi satu-satunya warna selain warna hitam. Hari ini Itachi akan bertemu dengan relasi yang cukup berbahaya, mereka akan membicarakan tentang pembagian wilayah.

" _boss, itu tuan Giant, dia berambisi untuk menguasai semua wilayah Tokyo, saya sudah mengecek bagaimana dia telah menyebabkan kerusuhan di Kyoto beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia juga terlibat dalam perdagangan narkotika dan juga perdagangan manusia ke luar negeri."_

Tangan kanan Itachi—Sai berbisik dengan pelan namun Sakura bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan, Sakura merasakan lututnya lemas dan badannya bergetar melihat kilasan masa lalu saat ' _Giant_ ' ingin merebut kehormatannya, namun masih banyak tanda tanya di kepalanya saat ia tiba-tiba terbangun diatas ranjang Itachi yang nyaman dan jawaban itu masih menjadi misteri hingga sekarang.

Langkah demi langkah akhirnya Sakura menemukan kumpulan orang-orang dengan payung hitam Sakura bisa melihat wajah 'pria' yang akan ia kutuk sampai ke dasar neraka paling panas, lalu Sakura tertegun dengan siapa ia berjumpa.

"O-onee chan…" gumamnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya 'bagaimana bisa?' pikir Sakura, setelah kejadian itu tetap saja dia tidak bisa membenci kakak nya itu … entah kenapa

Karin hanya terdiam lalu memasang wajah jijik "cih, apakah kamu masih hidup, adikku tercinta?" ucap Karin tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada angkuhnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya merasakan hatinya kembali dibelah menjadi dua "harusnya kau sudah _mati_?!" ucapnya lagi.

'ternyata benar memang dia yang menyebabkan aku sampai seperti ini' Sakura masih menundukan kepala,

'namun aku takan mengampuninya, mata dibayar dengan mata, darah di bayar dengan darah' kini Sakura mengangkat wajahnya menampakkan mata hijaunya berkilat anggun membuat Giant tertegun dengan keindahan yang dipancarkan, Itachi sadar dengan perubahan yang terjadi kepada Sakura dia tersenyum tipis.

"kami tidak ada urusan denganmu,onna!" ucap Itachi dingin membuat Karin bungkam.

"nah ayo kita buat kesepakatannya, Giant-sama." Itachi maju dengan santai.

Giant tertawa "hei kau bocah mau membuat kesepakatan dengan ku?" Itachi tersenyum sangat tipis namun matanya memancarkan bahaya.

"Giant-sama, ingatkah anda dengan perjanjian yang anda dan mendiang ayah saya laksanakan beberapa tahun silam, saya tidak akan semunafik itu menjadi yakuza atau bahkan menjadi seorang mafia yang melanggar sebuah perjanjian. Secara langsung saya berdiri disini mewakili klan beserta mendiang ayah saya, dan akan mengambil seperempat wilayah yang sudah anda pimpin, saya juga mengetahui bahwa anda beserta bawahan anda yang menyebabkan kerusuhan di Kyoto beberapa waktu yang lalu. Anda bisa membohongi Pers, melimpahkan kesalahan kepada klan kami, namun kebohongan itu tetap akan terbongkar dengan mata saya " Sakura tertegun mendengar Itachi menyampaikan semua argumen itu tanpa ada emosi bahkan tenang, namun Giant terlihat geram wajahnya memerah seakan-akan dia bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"bocah ingusan, jangan sembarang berbicara kau, ayahmu yang sudah mati bersama semua rasa nasionalisme itu dia begitu munafik, yakuza ada untuk menebar ketakutan mereka harus tetap tunduk dan patuh terhadap kita. Tapi apa yang ayahmu pikirkan soal berbaur dan bertatak rama dengan yang lain—dengan penduduk?!" Giant memaki dan menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi dengan mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

"Giant-sama, bagaimana bisa kau mengelak dengan semua bukti yang sudah jelas, kau membuat kerusuhan di Kyoto karena pihak kami sudah bergerak dan menangkap beberapa anak buahmu yang mengedarkan narkoba, bahkan kau membuat rumah Bordil, mempekerjakan gadis-gadis desa dibawah umur, secara terpaksa dengan dalih melestarikan geisha di bumi Tokyo. Kedokmu sudah tercium olehku saat kau mencoba memperluas daerah kekuasaanmu tanpa sepengetahuanku, membuat ladang ganja juga memperjual belikan opium .." Itachi memegang beberapa bukti ditangannya ada plastik berisikan kaset rekaman dan beberapa potret.

Wajah Giant semakin memerah namun dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi "dan satu lagi, tanyakan pada anak buahmu, tanyakan kesetiaan mereka hingga mereka berkhianat dan memilih bekerja bersamaku. Apa kau mengenal wanita di samping ku? bukan kah dia tambang emas mu, mata nya, rambut nya kau ingin mendapatkannya, bukan. Setelah kau nikmati kau akan menjual mata wanita ini, heh sungguh munafik?!" Itachi tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap tajam orang yang sudah berumur setengah abad di depannya.

Sakura melotot tidak percaya, jadi alasan Itachi membawa nya adalah untuk menyelamatkan dia dari tangan laki-laki keji yang ada di penglihatannya itu.

Sekali lagi Sakura melirik kearah Itachi memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"SIALAANN KAU UCHIHAA ITACHIII !" Giant berteriak mengeluarkan katana entah dari mana, sontak bawahan Itachi maju diiringi bawahan Giant,angin dingin menerpa wajah Sakura.

"Sakura,tunggu disini dan lihat tarian pedang tuanmu ini." Itachi bergumam sekilas mengecup pangkal kepala Sakura namun Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu, karena dia sedang menatap nanar para petarung didepannya.

Darah, teriakan, pukulan, dan amarah menjadi satu membuat kepala Sakura pusing,telinganya berdenging hebat, sementara itu dia melihat rambut merah karin—kakaknya, kini berkibar ditiup angin, Karin memegang sesuatu dibalik kimono merahnya, Itachi dengan lihai menangkis katana Giant suara dentingan pedang saling beradu mengingatkan Sakura pada film-film yang menceritakan perang saat zaman Edo.

Dibelakang Sakura berdiri dua orang laki-laki yang menjaganya "nona, jangan kemana-mana nona akan aman bersama kami" ucap kedua bawahan Itachi disambut dengan anggukan dan senyuman palsu Sakura "hai,arigatou.." ucap Sakura parau.

Karin tersenyum licik lalu melemparkan sebuah benda, bundar seperti geranat, Sakura membelalakan matanya, terlihat bawahan Giant dengan seketika memakai sehelai kain untuk menutupi hidung mereka

"Bahaya … Itachi-san,tarik mundur semuanya?!" ucap Sakura berlari berusaha menarik boss dan semua rekannya itu, dengan tatapan nanar Itachi segera berlari kearah Sakura mencoba meraih tangan mungilnya itu, lalu seperti adegan slow emotion

"KEMBALI KE POSISI MASING-MASING, dan tutup hidung kalian!" teriak Itachi kepada bawahannya semuanya menuruti dengan cepat menutup hidung mereka, Itachi memeluk Sakura dan berkata "tahan napasmu!" lalu asap berwarna ungu mengelilingi mereka.

Tidak ada jarak pandang yang terlihat hanyalah asap berwarna ungu 'cih dasar licik' ucap Itachi dalam hati, matanya mencari-cari dengan waspada sementara itu ia merasakan satu persatu anggotanya berteriak.

"Sakura tahan napasmu sampai aku—" ucap Itachi dengan cepat, sakura hanya melotot melihat laki-laki itu kini sudah berada di sisinya.

Sakura menatap Itachi lalu Sakura melihat sebilah pedang menembus rusuk kiri Itachi, Sakura bisa melihat ujung mata pedang itu berkilauan dengan darah Itachi.

'TIDAK!' jeritnya dalam hati, tubuhnya bergetar dan tidak bisa bergerak melihat lelehan darah keluar dari sela-sela bibir boss nya.

Itachi kemudian lemas dan tak berdaya, wajah Itachi hampir sepenuhnya membiru, saat asap itu mulai tipis Sakura melihat Giant yang tertawa senang bersama anak buahnya

" _hei tolong sediakan makan untukku"_

" _aku adalah tuan mu"_

" _jangan keluar dari pintu ini atau kau akan menerima akibatnya"_

" _Uchiha Itachi, Jangan berbicara formal lagi kepada ku"_

" _Sakura, lihatlah tarian pedangku"_

Kata-kata Itachi berdenging jelas di telinganya, sekali lagi emerald Sakura berkilau namun kali ini Nampak kemarahan yang memuncak dari wajah cantiknya, masih memakai _genta_ Sakura mengambil katana Itachi lalu menerobos pertahanan yang dibuat oleh anak buah Giant.

'aku tidak peduli meski paru-paru ku akan pecah, ataupun isi perutku akan dikeluarkan bajingan itu, namun jika terjadi sesuatu kepada boss, aku berjanji akan memenggal kepala nya' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya, gerakan Sakura bagaikan kilat yang tidak bisa di deteksi.

Kimononya beterbangan seiringan dengan gerakan dan lompatan yang ia lakukan, dia tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah Giant lakukan kepada boss nya itu, hingga hampir seperdelapan anak buah Giant tumbang menyisakan beberapa orang termasuk Karin.

"kau atau aku yang akan mati kali ini?!" ucap Sakura menghunuskan katana Itachi tepat didepan wajah Giant.

"Karin, cepat bunuh dia dasar wanita jalang ... untuk apa aku membayarmu lebih hah!?" ucap Giant membeku dan gemetar, dengan sigap Karin mengambil sebilah belati dari dalam obi nya lalu menerjang Sakura, Sakura menahan serangan itu menggunakan katana keduanya beradu pandang.

"aku membenci semua yang ada pada dirimu Sakura, SEMUANYA!" ucap Karin berteriak membuat telinga Sakura berdenging tidak nyaman, namun Sakura hanya menatap perempuan didepannya itu dengan datar, Sakura sadar bagaimana bisa seorang kakak melakukan hal seperti ini kepada adiknya, menjual adiknya secara tidak langsung, menjerumuskan adiknya kelubang hitam berkali-kali Sakura memaafkan kakaknya itu, namun … kini kata maaf dan cinta dihatinya sudah benar-benar memudar karena Sakura sudah membuka matanya lebar-lebar bahwa Karin—kakak nya tidak mencintai dia, Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi anak tunggal—nee chan" ucap Sakura sinis lalu mengayuh pedangnya mencoba menebas leher Karin, dengan sigap Karin mundur namun helaian merah Karin terpotong oleh katana Sakura. Sakura tersenyum puas

"jika aku mempercepat gerakanku sedetik lagi pasti aku akan menjadi anak tunggal, iya kan onee-chan?!" Karin terengah engah mendapati goresan besar di lehernya.

"sedikit lagi aku mengenai venamu!" sambung Sakura kini wajah Sakura tidak lain seperti robot pembunuh dia sama sekali tidak ragu 'aku harus menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat' ucap Sakura dalam hati, Sakura kembali maju dengan cepat _genta_ nya membuat bunyi saat ia berlari 'jurus keluarga yang kau ajarkan malah jurus yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu, nee-chan' sambung Sakura merasakan matanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi panas dan ..

'ZRASHHHH'

Sakura terbelalak kaget melihat katana menembus punggung hingga kebagian jantung Karin, Sakura menyeritkan dahi melihat siapa dibelakang Karin 'cih laki-laki itu' ucap Sakura memandang marah karena mencuri kesempatannya.

"dengan begini aku membuatmu menjadi anak tunggal. Sakura hhahahaha!" ucap Giant namun Sakura terdiam, dia melihat Itachi dijaga oleh bawahannya Sakura melihat wajah Itachi yang sedang menahan rasa sakit, matanya sedikit terbuka dan dia merancu seolah-olah berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan, cepat lari' namun Sakura tersenyum kearahnya seolah-olah berkata 'aku akan baik-baik saja boss'

"perhatikan siapa yang akan melawanmu!" Giant berada di depan Sakura dan meninju perut perempuan itu hingga ia jatuh, Sakura merasakan rasa yang aneh berada di indra pengecapnya 'darah'.

"aku sangat terkejut, pelacur seperti dirimu ingin melindungi tuan nya, apa dia sudah mencekoki mu dnegan rasa nasionalisme miliknya, eh?!" ucap Giant pada Sakura, laki-laki itu berjalan dengan santai di hadapannya.

Sakura bangkit dan bertumpu pada katananya, dia yakin bahwa satu tulang rusuknya patah, dia menahan rasa sakit dengan susah payah.

"jadilah geisha ku maka aku akan memberikan segalanya, pakaian mewah, kedudukan dan harta yang bergelimpang. Aku melihat potensi pada dirimu" ucap Giant 'dan menjadikan aku pelacurmu, dasar sialan !' Sakura berucap dalam hatinya

Sakura positif merasakan kram di perutnya tangannya menggenggam pasir yang membeku.

"apa benar jika aku bersama mu, kau akan memberikan semua itu?" ucap Sakura suaranya bergetar dan parau.

"tidak nonaa!" teriak Sai yang notebenya tidak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi, kini Sakura merasakan bahwa jalannya sudah buntu banyak hal yang membuatnya putus asa.

"tentu kau akan mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan,aku akan memperlakukanmu baik,sayang!" ucap Giant menundukan sedikit tubuhnya dan

'SRAAKK'

Sakura melempar pasir yang ada di genggamannya ke mata pria tua itu dia berteriak kesakitan.

'ZLEBB'

Sakura menghunuskan katananya tepat di jantung laki-laki itu, 'meski banyak keputusasaan dalam hidupku ini, aku tidak akan mundur atau tidak akan takut dengan apa yang terjadi dimasa depan. Ini keputusanku ini pilihanku dan ini jalanku … aku telah berjanji akan memberikan apapun untuk orang yang menyelamatkan ku, pada malam itu.' Sakura menatap Itachi penuh makna merasakan hatinya menghangat.

'sampai akhir aku akan melayanimu,menjadi geishamu dan melindungimu, boss.' Sakura merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan pandangannya menjadi gelap, sepersekian detik Sakura merasakan nyeri dikepalanya namun dia tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya—Sakura pingsan.

…

Sakura merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, tubuhnya kram dan tidak bisa digerakkan "ah—" ucap Sakura merasakan benda lembut di kepalanya—perban, Sakura mengenali ruangan itu,wanginya, bahkan tingkat suhunya 'ini di kamar boss' ucap Sakura memfokuskan pandangannya agar tidak kabur.

" BOSS!" teriaknya tersentak bangun sadar dengan kenangan yang ia alami.

"tenanglah nona" suara baritone yg Sakura kenali berucap dengan datar,Sakura menoleh.

"Sai, bagaimana keadaan boss?!" tanya Sakura tergesa-gesa.

"dia ada sekarang dia sedang membereskan kekacauan di Yokohama dan saya ditugaskan menjaga anda hingga anda siuman, nona" jelas Sai panjang lebar, Sakura mengangguk.

"sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya nya lagi, Sakura merasakan beberapa perban membelit tubuhnya.

"kurang lebih tiga hari,nona" jawab Sai datar tersenyum dengan dibuat-buat, meski begitu Sakura tidak pernah mengomentari laki-laki itu.

"terima kasih sudah mau menjaga ku, Sai " ucap Sakura berterima kasih dengan tulus membuat semburat merah di wajah Sai, dengan keadaan seperti itu sai membuang pandangannya dan memilih memandang karpet beludru coklat dibawah kaki nya.

"sama-sama, sekarang anda sudah siuman, saya harus permisi … makanan dan baju sudah disiapkan oleh boss,sampai jumpa" ucap Sai menenteng tas penuh kertas dan notebooknya.

"i-a sampai juga ya" ucap Sakura setengah melambai tanpa Sai lihat.

Sakura bangkit, dia bernapas lega karena Itachi baik-baik saja, Sakura melepas perban di kepalanya lalu melihat luka lebam yang ada di wajah cantiknya, dia tersenyum samar tampak wajahnya merasakan kesakitan saat ia menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"selamat tinggal nee-chan" ucapnya merasakan cairan bening turun dari pelupuk matanya.

 **..**

 **..**

Setelah berendam dengan air hangat Sakura merasa lebih baik dia mengenakan long dress berwarna ungu susu dengan pita pink dibelakang punggungnya,seperempat punggungnya terbuka membentuk huruf V, rambut pink Sakura digelung asal menyisakan helaian yang membingkai wajahnya.

Sakura kembali memasak makanan untuk tuan mudanya, ini seperti kegiatan yang wajib ia kerjakan setiap malamnya, Sakura membuat sup tahu dengan ginseng dan membuat bubur beras merah juga teh hijau hangat, Sakura menekan tombol 'play' dan televisi pun menyela menyajikan berita pada hari itu

" _pembunuhan tuan Giant di sebabkan oleh bawahannya yang mengaku gerah dengan sikap nya, terlihat Giant-sama juga membunuh wanita yang ingin ia jual, Pers masih menunggu keputusan polisi yang memeriksa saksi-saksi dan mengumpulkan bukti yang sesuai utnuk kasus ini, namun banyak bukti mengarah pada Giant-sama bahwa ia benar-benar menjadi pengedar bahkan pemasok ganja dan opium, juga terlibat dalam perdagangan manusia. Sekian berita dari saya"_

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena dia pasti tau bahwa hal yang ia lakukan akan berdampak pada akhirnya.

'boss pasti kesulitan karena aku.' Sakura menyesap jus jeruk yang ia buat,tidak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka menampakan sosok yang tidak asing untuk Sakura.

Wajah pria itu tampak sama, tampan dengan wibawa yang tidak tertandingi, namun lebam disana-sini, kemejanya terlihat kusut sama dengan rambutnya, jasnya dia sampirkan di sebelah tanggannya, Itachi terlihat terkejut melihat sosok Sakura.

"o-okaeri boss!" Sakura segera berlari dan mengambil alih jas yang tergantung di tangan Itachi, tanpa tolakan Itachi membiarkan Sakura menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam setelah pulang bekerja.

Sakura menyodorkan jus yang ia buat kepada bossnya dan diterima tanpa suara oleh laki-laki itu sambil mengendorkan dasi dia meminum minuman itu, matanya hampir terbelalak ketika mendapati rasa segar dan seketika saraf-saraf kakunya menjadi kendur dan rileks, dia menghabiskan minuman itu hingga tersisa buah yang diiris tipis dalam gelas bening itu, Itachi menghela napas panjang dan mengatakan.

"terima kasih Sakura" untuk pertama kalinya Itachi menatapnya lembut, Sakura tersenyum dengan anggukan dan senyuman paling manis malam itu.

Membuat Itachi semakin terbelalak kaget, karena betapa cantiknya makhluk yang duduk disampingnya, dan ia baru menyadarinya setelah sekian lama.

 **...**

"jangan sungkan boss" ucap Sakura menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajahnya,Itachi mengangguk dan melepaskan kemeja hitamnya, lalu membuang nya ke tangan Sakura, Sakura terbelalak kaget mendapati luka tusukan yang kini mengeluarkan darah amat banyak,pantas boss nya ini terlihat sangat kuyu malam ini.

"ya tuhan, biar aku gantikan perbanmu?!" Sakura berlari membawa antiseptik,perban dan kasa lalu dia mengganti perban boss nya dengan hati-hati, Sakura mengambil tablet penambah darah dan memaksa Itachi untuk meminumnya

"aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Itachi membela diri, dekat dengan sakura terkadang membuat ia lupa dengan dirinya.

"boss, jangan memaksakan diri seperti ini, aku mohon" Sakura menatap Itachi melas dan terselip permohonan dikata-katanya, tanpa banyak bicara Itachi memakan makan malamnya dan meminum pil yang di sediakan Sakura.

"hei, Sakura … bagaimana kau bisa sebegitu menakutkan ketika menghadapi Giant, bahkan aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membunuhnya?" ucap Itachi kini mulai ada nada serius dan keingin tahuan, perut Sakura seperti digelitik namanya di panggil seperti itu kemudian dia menjawab dengan ringan.

"wanita bisa melakukan hal diluar akal ketika mereka terdesak,boss" jawab Sakura menunduk dan membereskan peralatan makan Itachi, dibalas dengan anggukan Itachi.

"dulu keluargaku adalah klan yang hebat dalam ilmu bela diri dan aku menguasai beberapa kebolehan memakai katana ataupun pukulan dengan tangan kosong, itu semua ayahku berikan untuk menjaga diriku. Namun aku lupa ketika ayah sudah meninggal, ayah meninggal membawa semua kenanganku bersamanya aku jadi malas untuk berlatih. Dan kau tau entah mengapa saat kemarin aku bisa seperti itu, hahaha aku saja tidak bisa mempercainya, lari dan menggunakan pedang dengan _genta_ berukuran 15cm dibawah tanah?!" oceh Sakura membuat Itachi kembali membelalakan mata obisidannya.

"apa kau menyesal?" tanya Itachi datar,pandangannya menusuk hingga Sakura bergidik "aa … bagaimana mengatakannya ya, umm … menyesal pasti ada, namun hatiku seperti dibelah menjadi dua menyaksikan kakak ku menjualku, dia pantas menerima itu dan Giant pantas menerima itu" jawab Sakura ringan.

"tadi aku dan bawahanku mencoba membereskan kekacauan di Yokohama, disana aku mendapati berpuluh-puluh rumah Bordil yang di dirikan oleh Giant-sama, saat kami mencoba 'membersihkan' daerah itu kami sempat beradu pendapat dan baku hantam tidak bisa dihindari, mereka mengancam — tangan kanan Giant-sama, untuk membunuh anak kecil dan orang tua yang tidak bersalah lalu mereka akan menyebarkan pembunuhan itu yang mengatas namakan klan kami, hingga kembali tercium bahwa yakuza dibalik semua ini. Besok keputusan finalnya, sesungguhnya aku tidak mau ada bawahanku yang harus mengorbankan nyawanya … sudah cukup dengan insiden beberapa hari yang lalu … melihat mereka dengan suka rela maju ke garis depan, aku merasa menjadi pemimpin paling bodoh karena bersembunyi di balik punggung rapuh mereka, karena kondisiku yang sangat tidak memungkinkan."

Cerita Itachi panjang membuat Sakura tertegun, ini pertama kalinya Itachi berbicara kepadanya secara pribadi Sakura merasakan laki-laki di sampingnya ini sangat terluka dengan apa yang di emban oleh pundaknya.

"boss ..." Sakura merengkuh wajah Itachi dengan tangannya yang kecil,Itachi merasakan rasa dingin menjalari wajahnya juga aroma lembut yang selalu ia temukan ketika ia memakai baju dari lemarinya, Itachi sadar bahwa aroma itu diciptakan dari tangan Sakura yang selama ini mencucikan baju juga menyetrikanya hingga setiap harinya dia memakai kemeja yang selalu rapih dan wangi.

"jika lawanmu mendesak mu, ada dua langkah yang harus kau ambil, pertama bertarung dan memaksanya, kedua melakukan kesepakatan sepihak,kesepakatan yang sama-sama menguntungkan untuk titik lemah dia dan tawarkan keuntungan yang melebihi keinginannya ..." Sakura memeluk Itachi mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut,Sakura bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang familiar di indra penciumannya,Itachi mengangkat tangan dan ingin membalas pelukan wanita itu namun ia urungkan.

Ia tidak menolak namun Itachi tau bahwa ini yang ia butuhkan.

"aku ingin tidur,Sakura .." ucap Itachi bangkit dan mengganti pakaiannya, seperti biasa dia hanya bertelanjang dada tidur dengan celana kesayangannya, Sakura bisa melihat tato harimau yang bertengger dipunggung pria itu namun wajah sang harimau sedang ditutup dengan perban

"aku sudah tidak takut lagi,boss ..." ucap Sakura berbisik kemudian tersenyum melihat tato Itachi.

"oyashumi"

…

Pagi hari ketika salju kembali turun dengan butiran-butiran putih yang dikeluarkan oleh langit, Sakura menguap pelan, namun rasanya pagi ini begitu hangat seperti awal di musim semi, Sakura menggeliat pelan dan merasakan sebuah benda asing di bawah selimutnya,Sakura membuka mata dan mencocokan keadaan—dia melihat hidung mancung dan tangan kekar melingkari pinggang kecilnya, membawa kenyamanan padanya.

"b-boss" ucap Sakura membelalakan mata,Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang teratur di dadanya.

"b-bos …"

Itachi masih belum bangun

"tu-tuan …"

Itachi masih tidak merespon

"i-Itachi… san…"

Kini Itachi mulai menggeliat dan membuka matanya

"ah .." ucapnya santai , kemudian dia kembali menyusupkan wajahnya ke dalam dada Sakura,wajah Sakura terasa panas dan tubuhnya menegang.

"ne .. tuan apa rencana hari ini .. kemarin kau bilang … ini sudah siang …" ucap Sakura terbata dan Itachi menjawab.

"Sai pergi untuk melakukan suatu perjalanan, sampai ia kembali kita hanya bisa bersiap dan menunggu, tadi pagi tangan kanan Giant-sama berkata bahwa mereka menyerah dan menerima tawaran dariku." Ucap Itachi kini menatap mata Sakura,hidung mereka bersentuhan mempertemukan napas keduanya.

Sakura mengangguk "lalu …" ucapnya.

"lalu ... aku hanya ingin beristirahat dan aku masih mengantuk ..." jawab Itachi mempererat pelukannya. Sakura hanya bisa menegang dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung tuannya itu.

Perasaan hangat melingkupi relung dada keduanya,jam menunjukan pukul 09.00 pagi, Sakura bangun dan pergi membersihkan diri,setelah itu dia memasak sarapan untuk Itachi, terkadang Sakura bingung dengan sikap Itachi yang sewaktu-waktu berubah terhadapnya, dilain sisi ia sedingin es dilain sisi dia sehangat matahari … Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"boss.. bangun matahari sudah meninggi" Sakura membawa semangkuk bubur kacang merah beserta susu putih hangat,aroma bubur menggelitik hidung Itachi, mau tak mau dia terbangun dan segera sarapan, setelah membersihkan diri Sakura mengganti perban dan mengobati luka Itachi.

"bagaimana, apa yang kamu keluhkan?" tanya Sakura dan dijawab dengan gelengan Itachi, Sakura mengangguk kemudian membereskan kembali peralatan yang berserakan.

"kita akan pindah ke Kyoto, disana ada rumah milikku, tempat nya sangat sederhana aku berharap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri disana ..." Itachi berbicara tanpa menjawab apa yang sakura tanyakan, sambil menyesap susu hangatnya, tidak lama lengan kekarnya melingkari pinggang Sakura.

Sakura mulai protes dengan sikap Itachi, namun ia merasakan bibir Itachi menempel pada telinganya "diam Sakura,tunjukan bahwa kau milikku, ini adalah ulah seseorang yang mencoba menyelidiki ku atau kamu,disini ada yang memasang CCTV, aku menemukan beberapa tadi pagi jadi lakukan seperti yang aku perintahkan, maka dari itu kita harus pergi dari sini..." bisik Itachi membuat wajah Sakura kembali memerah,Sakura mengangguk pelan kemudian membalas pelukan Itachi.

"memang apa yang mereka peroleh dnegan menyelidiki aku?" ucap Sakura merasakan tekstur tangan itachi, itachi menghembuskan napas membuat sakura kehabisan oksigen secara mendadak.

"jika mereka tahu kalau kita berpura-pura mungkin mereka akan membawa kamu pergi, dengan cara apapun!" balas Itachi membuat Sakura membulatkan matanya, ia sunggung tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana lagi, ia sudah menetapkan dimana ia tinggal.

Disini disamping Itachi

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap obisidan abu-abu itu dengan pancaran penuh kesungguhan, Itachi dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir Sakura sangat lembut "apa ini sudah cukup?" bisik Sakura merasakan kepalanya berputar, Itachi hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan elusan di punggung kecil wanita itu.

Namun apa yang Sakura lakukan itu terlihat bukan seperti kepura-puraan, hanya dengan berpura-pura seperti ini sudah cukup.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahagia.

Sementara itu dari balik CCTV seorang laki-laki kembali mendengus dan tersenyum, "jadi ... dia benar-benar mencintai budak nya, ini akan menjadi hal sulit untuk mendapatkan nya, Kimimaru ..." ucap suara baritone laki-laki, ia menghembuskan asap cerutu dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Mata tajam laki-laki dengan kulit seputih tulang melihat pucuk kepala sakura dengan tatapan tajam dan dalam.

"tapi ... aku akan mendapatkan nya tuan, wanita itu milik 'ku, Sakura Haruno." Ucap nya kemudian tersenyum sinis.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Baik, saya update kilat .. hehe**

 **Silahkan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review~**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sepenuhnya diriku

**CHAPTER 5 - Sepenuhnya diriku**

 **M for Save**

 **Ada sedikit adegan Rate-M disini,tapi gomen kayanya ga Lime banget, karena saya belum pandai membuat yang 'lime' banget, hehe.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Mereka menempuh perjalanan dengan Limosine bewarna hitam, Sakura menatap ke luar jendela membisu,pikirannya melayang ke hari-hari sebelumnya, namun segera ia enyahkan pemikiran itu.

"apa saya boleh tahu, ada siapa saja disana, tuan?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan.

"hanya bawahan ku yang membantuku disana,namun kau harus ingat kewajibanmu—seperti di apartemen." Itachi menjawab dengan datar menyangga dagunya dan melihat kearah luar,cuaca hari ini sangat dingin dan salju menutupi semua yang ada di kota Tokyo itu, Sakura mengangguk kemudian memilih untuk tidur.

Sakura bangun merasakan dingin yang amat sangat menusuk kulit hingga ketulangnya, dia melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya, Sakura tidur diatas futon dia bisa merasakan lantai kayu yang dingin juga mendengar desingan angin dari luar ruangan itu, Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang hilang—Itachi.

Sakura memutuskan keluar untuk mengetahui dimana dia, dia membuka pintu geser kamar itu, kemudian dia merasakan butiran putih menyembul ke kakinya, Sakura mengingat sebuah kenangan memilukan

'kala itu kau menolongku, saat aku tergelincir di danau dengan es tipis menyembungikan air yang sangat dingin dan bisa membunuhku saat itu juga,iya kan nee-chan?'

Sakura duduk di pinggir lantai kayu, terlihat rerumputan mulai tertimbun salju,Sakura merasakan dingin yang menusuk menyelimuti pori-pori kulitnya.

'beberapa musim berlalu,sejak saat itu aku sangat menyayangimu nee-chan. Namun apa yang membuat mu sangat ketika kau menutup matamu, aku tidak menyangkal bahwa kau pula yang menjerumuskan aku kedunia hitam yang sekarang aku tinggali ini, andai kau tau aku melakukan ini demi kau … dan demi keluarga kita, namun setelah aku mengetahui kebenarannya aku sadar … aku memang bodoh dan seperti kau lihat sekarang aku melakukan ini untuk diri ku … untuk laki-laki yang berulang kali menyelamatkan hidupku dan membangun kembali puing-puing kehidupanku yang berantakan… aku harap kau bahagia disana nee-chan … kita akan bertemu lagi nanti …. Di dasar neraka bersama orang-orang yang berdosa didunia ini'

Sakura menghela napas panjang,terlihat udara yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya,tanpa sadar air mata turun menelusuri pipi putih nya.

' mengapa aku menangis?!' Sakura menyeka matanya.

Musim dingin terasa sangat menusuk jiwa nya, tanpa sadar Itachi melihat Sakura tertunduk dengan bulir-bulir bening yang ikut jatuh bersama dengan terpaan salju,Itachi diam memutuskan untuk melihat tanpa ingin mencampuri apa yang di rasakan geisha nya itu.

Itachi ingat malam saat ia berada di rumah bordil itu, ia hanya sekedar ingin memastikan apakah benar informasi yang sai berikan bahwa ada perdagangan manusia dan pelacuran yang terjadi di salah satu bangunan di kota tempat tinggalnya itu.

Namun tanpa sadar ia melihat seorang wanita yang membuat mata nya tak bisa mengalihkan pada pemandangan yang lain di muka bumi ini.

Begitu takjub nya bahwa saat ia melihat Sakura ... dada nya bagai kehabisan oksigen. Mata wanita itu,rambut sewarna musim semi bahkan kecantikan dan kelembutan yang menguar secara alami. Membuat siapapun menjadi terpikat,termasuk dirinya. Sampai ia mendapati Giant,orang yang sedang ia selidiki benar adanya membeli Sakura. Tanpa banyak berpikir dan mengesampingkan pemikiran jeniusnya Itachi merebut Sakura dari tangan laki-laki itu secara paksa bahkan dengan cara apapun.

Dan sekarang disini. Dirumah inti keluarga uchiha Itachi kembali pulang membawa pergi semua dunia yang Sakura miliki,hanya untuknya, bahkan dia tidak peduli jika Sakura akan menangis setiap malamnya karena tinggal di tempat yang lebih asing dari pada Tokyo.

Itachi tidak peduli,asal ia dapat melindungi wanita yang sekarang duduk menangis dalam diam di hadapannya.

Itachi berjalan dalam diam mendekati Sakura,kini ia memakai hakama dan keikogi yang cukup tebal karena salju semakin turun dengan lebat, sampai Itachi berada di belakang Sakura, wanita itu tetap tidak bergeming atau tidak menyadari keberadaan boss nya.

"Sakura, hari semakin petang,kau harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk ku ..." ucap Itachi dengan nada monoton seperti biasanya.

Sakura masih tidak bergeming wajahnya tertutupi helaian merah muda yang kini terurai berantakan, Itachi menghela napas ia dapat melihat partikel yang dinamakan uap keluar dari bibir nya yang kedinginan, kemudian Sakura terlihat menghapus jejak air mata nya, dan merapihkan rambut nya.

"Maafkan saya boss, saya hanya sedang teringat ..." Sakura menggantung perkataannya dan mengulum senyum yang sangat menyedihkan.

Itachi turun menginjak rerumputan yang di selimuti salju,berdiri di depan Sakura.

"bagaimana bisa seorang geisha menangis di depan tuannya, bukankah geisha adalah seorang penghibur, namun apa jadinya jika seorang geisha tidak bisa menghibur tuannya?" Itachi dengan dingin menyentuh jejak air mata di pipi Sakura,membuat Sakura tersentak dan menatap kedua manik obisidan tuannya itu.

Sakura kembali tersenyum kini senyuman manis yang selalu di sukai Itachi "aku masih amatir, bahkan aku adalah seorang remaja yang direnggut impiannya oleh kakaknya sendiri, sekarang aku di tuntut untuk menjadi geisha yang selalu memakai topeng didepanmu dan tersenyum menghiburmu,padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum menyaksikan kenyataan impianku terenggut, aku menjadi seorang pendosa, bahkan aku tidak bisa menikmati masa-masa remajaku., dimana saat ini aku seharusnya merayakan natal bersama kerabat atau teman-teman, dan menyaksikan pergantian tahun dengan orang orang terdekatku. Bukan disini di daerah dan dirumah yang sangat asing melayani seorang penerus yakuza dan berada di dalam kegelapan, bagaimana aku bisa terus hidup dengan itu, Itachi-san?!" Ucap Sakura menyejajari posisi Itachi yang lebih tinggi dari nya,air matanya turun isakan nya kini lebih kuat dan memekakan telinga.

Salju kembali turun menapakan butiran putih polos ke bawah bumi, Itachi mengerti bagaimana perasaan wanita di depannya ini, bahkan selama kurang lebih satu tahun wanita ini sangat berusaha melayani nya tanpa lelah,tidak meminta apapun namun dia memberi semua yang ia punya, kehidupannya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan jika kau menangis di bawah salju,Sakura. Ayo siapkan makanan untukku aku akan menunggumu di dalam." Ucap Itachi memeluk Sakura, Sakura terbelalak karena baru kali ini Itachi memeluknya dengan lembut dan penuh dengan ke hati-hatian, tangisan Sakura semakin keras ketika kedua tangannya mencengkram keikogi hitam Itachi.

"gomen... gomen ne, boss! " ucap Sakura, setelahnya Itachi membawa wanita itu menjauh dari butiran salju menuju aula utama.

Dari balik jendela sai tersenyum melihat perlakuan lembut boss nya yang sangat jarang bahkan baru pertama kali ia lihat selama seumur hidup itu,bersama seorang wanita,Sakura haruno.

 **...**

Sudah sekitar seminggu Sakura menetap di rumah inti keluarga Itachi,Sakura menekuri setiap sisi rumah dengan aksen kuno itu. Ia bisa melihat bahwa kekuarga Itachi bisa dibilang konglong merat, bahkan setiap ruangan terdapat beberapa patung emas juga lukisan lukisan kuno yang harganya tidak ternilai dengan apapun. Rumah ini sangat luas dengan dua aula utama, empat ruang pertemuan yang besarnya tidak bisa Sakura gambarkan,juga kamar-kamar yang di tata rapih meski tidak dihuni.

"Boss,saya masuk" Sakura berbicara dan membuka pintu geser dengan pelan, ia melihat Itachi menggunakan kemeja kerja seperti biasanya dengan tangan menopang dagu, Sakura tahu apa selanjutnya yang dikerjalan Itachi.

Boss nya itu tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu. Sakura menghela napas menutup kedua jendela kayu yang mengarah langsung ke kolam ikan dan taman belakang rumah, ia menyalahkan lampu beserta penghangat ruangan, membereskan dokumen juga mematikan laptop boss nya.

Selang beberapa menit Sakura kembali dengan teh hijau juga selimut, ia meletakan teh hijau di meja kaca, menempatkan selimut tebal di sofa.

"Boss, tidak baik tidur dengan posisi seperti ini.." tepuk Sakura pelan pada bahu boss nya, kemudian manik obisidan Itachi terbuka dan mengangguk, Sakura memegang sebelah lengan boss nya mengisyaratkan ia harus tidur di tempat lain, Itachi bangkit dan terhuyung kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang sudah di beri selimut oleh Sakura, sofa adalah akses terdekat karena tempat tidur Itachi cukup jauh dari ruang kerjanya.

Itachi mengerang nyaman kemudian Sakura kembali menyelimuti boss nya dengan selimut beludru berwarna hitam, hingga ia mendengar dengkuran halus dan nafas teratur Itachi.

"Oyashumi,boss." ucap Sakura tersenyum dan menundukan kepala,pergi membawa teh hangat yang tidak di minum oleh Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menerjapkan mata, ia melihat alroji nya sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30 malam, ia menguap pelan dan bangun dari sofanya, sebelumnya ia tidak ingat mengapa ia berada di sofa.

Itachi bangun dan meneguk segelas air dari dispensernya. Kemudian ia tersenyum mengumpulkan ingatannya "Sakura.." senyum Itachi terpantul di gelas yang ia pegang.

Itachi melonggarkan dasinya ketika ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya, Itachi menelusuri koridor yang tidak asing di laluinya itu. kemudian Itachi mencari seseorang yang selalu menemaninya beberapa waktu belakangan.

Namun ia tidak menemukannya, yang ia temukan hanya pelayan dan penjaga yang sedang bekerja, kemudian Itachi berpapasan dengan Sai.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sai, Kapan kau kembali kesini?" Tanya Itachi dengan suara datar.

Namun bisa melihat setitik emosi pada mata Sai saat ia menanyakan kabar nya "oh-kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan tuan?" Sai balik bertanya hal yang paling mustahil dalam hidup nya mengobrol dengan Itachi, tapi sekarang ia dapat melakukannya,dan ia belum percaya.

"Hanya sedikit lelah karena pekerjaan menumpuk,apa kau melihat Sakura?" Tanya Itachi spontan menjawab pertanyaan Sai, mengapa boss nya itu mencari sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai dia menanyakannya pada Sai, entahlah Sai mungkin akan menyimpan pertanyaan itu sendiri.

"Dia di kebun belakang,tadi aku melihatnya memakai baju untuk berkuda." Jawab Sai apa adanya.

Sejam yang lalu Sakura menyapa Sai yang sedang bekerja didalam Perpustakaan dan memberitahunya bahwa ia akan menunggangi Kuro,salah satu kuda yang dipelihara di rumah ini.

"Baiklah terima kasih." Ucap Itachi sebelum meninggalkan Sai, dia balas dengan anggukan dan senyum samar Sai.

"Sakura,kau mengubah tuan menjadi lebih baik." Ucap Sai beemonolog tersenyum dan kembali keruangannya.

Sementara itu Itachi menuju halaman belakang tempat peternakan kuda, benar saja pada cahaya temaram dan rintikan salju Itachi melihat seorang perempuan menunggangi kuda pada malam hari dimusim dingin.

Dia mengenakan sepatu boot,celana hitam yang pass dan kemeja putih yang pas dengan tubuh rampingnya, terlihat kilatan ambisius pada mata giok nya, peluhnya bercucuran tidak mengenal tempat dimana ia berada.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura turun dan membawa Kuro bersama nya.

"Boss!" ucapnya terengah menundukan kepala dan Itachi mengulangi apa yang Sakura lakukan.

"Kau bisa menunggangi kuda,Sakura?" Ucap Itachi bertanya di jawab anggukan dan senyuman manis yang selalu Itachi sukai.

"Maafkan aku boss, jika aku pergi tanpa memberitahukan mu." Ucap Sakura lagi Itachi hanya berkata.

"Hn.."

Setelah itu Sakura membawa Kuro ke kandangnya dan menghampiri Itachi dengan mencopot kedua sarung tangan hitamnya.

"lain waktu kita akan pergi melihat balapan kuda,apa kau mau ikut?" Ucap Itachi berjalan bersama Sakura ke rumah utama.

"Apapun yang boss inginkan,saya akan memenuhinya!" ucap Sakura. Itachi melirik dari ekor mata nya dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

"Sakura, bawakan aku beberapa buku dari perpustakaan ke ruangan ku,aku akan menunggu." Ucap Itachi pergi lebih dulu dari pada Sakura, Sakura merasakan perasaan hangat di relung dada dan degup jantung yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sesuai keinginan anda." Ucap Sakura kemudian bergegas menuju ke perpustakaan di rumah itu.

Setelah membawa beberapa buku, Sakura pamit untuk mengambil makan malam, Itachi memutuskan untuk mandi ketika Sakura menyiapkan makan malamnya.

Sakura memasak nasi kare, salad buah juga sayur, daging asap, beberapa cake untuk dissert juga tidak lupa teh gingseng dengan madu.

Dengan pelan Sakura berkata " boss, aku masuk." Ucap Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan Itachi dengan sedikit bergidik entah mengapa perasaan nya terasa aneh.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Ucap Sakura dalam hati kemudian membuang perasaan aneh itu. Sakura tidak melihat Itachi dimana pun.

"Boss?" Ucap Sakura kemudian Itachi keluar dari kamar mandinya mengenakan celana untuk tidur seperti biasanya, bertelanjang dada.

Ruangan Itachi dilengkapi dengan penghangat jadi tidak masalah mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Sementara itu Sakura mengenakan kemeja putih berenda pada bagian kerah hingga bawah dengan rok hitam di atas lutut, sama seperti pelayan yang lain.

Sakura segera menaruh semua makanan dan menata nya di meja Itachi,kemudian Itachi duduk "Tidakkah merasa dingin jika kau duduk di lantai kayu itu Sakura, Mendekatlah. Duduk disisi ku seperti biasanya?!" ucap Itachi di jawab anggukan Sakura.

Itachi makan dengan tenang hanya pantulan lampu yang terlihat diantara manik Sakura, Sakura memperhatikan wajah Itachi, rahangnya terlihat tegas, kulitnya seputih salju dengan rambut hitam yang diikat, hidung Itachi mancung dengan sedikit garis yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri hidungnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan mengalihkan perhatian dari sosok 'boss' nya itu, ia menatap karpet beludru berwarna coklat yang sangat lembut, menggelitik bagian bawah kakinya.

Setelah selesai Itachi memanggil pelayan lain untuk membereskan piring.

"Tolong masukan baju ku kedalam koper karena beberapa hari lagi aku akan mengadakan pertemuan bisnis." Ucap Itachi mencegah Sakura membantu membereskan piring.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa bertanya kemudian pergi keruang pakaian Itachi.

'Mau kemana boss?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati, ia mengambil beberapa pakaian resmi, mantel juga sepatu dan syal.

Setelah selesai membereskan pakaian Sakura keluar dan mendapati Itachi sedang menonton tv dengan pandangan kosong.

"Boss..." ucap Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya ke Amerika, ada beberapa hal yang terjadi disana aku akan membereskan beberapa kekacauan baru yang dibuat oleh salah satu Relasi dari keluarga ku, saat aku pergi aku harap kau merawat rumah ini sama seperti sebelumnya, dan ketika aku kembali rumah ini akan tetap sama seperti sebelum aku tinggalkan." Ucap Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, dan menundukan kepalanya, pikirannya maish menerawang tentang 'kepergian' Itachi menuju Amerika, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pamit.

Namun belum sempat ia melangkah Itachi menahannya "aku belum memperbolehkan kamu untuk pergi,Sakura." Ucap Itachi berbisik pada telinga Sakura membuat wanita itu menjengit kaget dan berbalik,ia bertatapan dengan Itachi.

Bahkan Sakura lupa kapan terakhir kali dekat juga menatap intens laki-laki didepannya ini. "Go.. gomen boss." Ucap Sakura terbata, ia merasakan tangan hangat mencengkram lengannya, namun tidak menyakitinya.

Dan dengan gerakan slow motion Itachi membuka gelungan rambut Sakura, menyingkirkan helaian yang menutupi wajah nya. "Bisakah kamu benar-benar menjadi geisha'ku secara resmi,Sakura?" Ucap Itachi serius.

Sakura yakin bahwa wajahnya sudah semerah tomat dan jantungnya bahkan lebih cepat daripada nafasnya, ia melihat keseriusan, hasrat, dan ambisi pada mata Itachi yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Dengan senyum yang amat manis Sakura mencium Itachi atas jawaban yang tidak mampu ia utarakan. 'Semuanya sudah menjadi milikmu,ketika tidak ada siapa siapa yang lagi di dunia ini yang aku miliki,boss!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan lembut Sakura mengecupi bibir Itachi, Itachi memeluk erat pinggang Sakura yang ramping membawanya, merengkuhnya seolah olah tidak akan ada orang lain yang boleh memilikinya.

Itachi membalas ciuman Sakura dengan lembut dan berhati-hati "ini pertama kalinya untukku, jadi lakukan secara perlahan,boss!" ucap Sakura malu malu.

Itachi membelalakan mata kaget namun ia tersenyum pada Sakura sehingga wanita itu terpana olehnya. Itachi mengecup bibir tipis Sakura kemudian berpindah ke pipi dahi pelipis dan dagu Sakura seolah olah tidak ingin melewatkan seinci pun. Itachi mengangkat Sakura layaknya pengantinnya.

"ini juga pertama untukku." Ucap Itachi membaringkan Sakura di kasur king size nya,mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik kemudian Itachi kembali menciumi Sakura kini lebih panas dari sebelumnya, ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya di susul lenguhan Sakura,Sakura mrmbalas ciuman Itachi dan mereka menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk ciuman panas tersebut, keduanya hanyut bersama perasaan yang menggebu-gebu saling menyentuh, mencium, dan saling memandang satu sama lain, memandang apa yang belum pernah diketahui keduanya.

Kini Itachi membuka satu persatu kancing yang membungkus tubuh Sakura, secara perlahan. Sementara itu Sakura menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di definisikan oleh Itachi.

Ketika satu persatu helaian pakaian itu jatuh dari tubuh Sakura,Sakura semakin menguatkan tekad nya.

Memastikan apa yang ia lakukan ini benar adanya 'karena aku sudah berjanji pada penyelamatku, bukan begitu Itachi?' Sakura menutup mata gioknya membiarkan Itachi mengeksplorasi dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Jangan tutup matamu, Sakura. Lihatlah aku!" suara baritone itu membuat mata Sakura terbuka , Sakura memeluk laki-laki diatasnya itu dan menyesapi semua aroma yang selalu ingin ia cium dan ia miliki selama ini.

"aku hanya melihatmu,boss." Ucap Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura merasakan tubuh kekar Itachi menghimpitnya, ia bagaikan menyatu dengan tubuh laki-laki itu. Hangat tubuhnya, harum maskulinnya dan tekstur lembut kulit laki laki itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya .

Kemudian bersama melodi menghanyutkan yang keluar dari kedua bibir masing-masing. "Itachi...san!" ucap Sakura mengelus peluh yang bercucuran didahi putih Itachi.

"katakan jika terlalu sakit?!" ucap Itachi meyakinkan di jawab anggukan Sakura. Dan malam itu tiada yang bisa menggambarkan apapun kecuali turunnya salju di malam natal yang menjadi saksi antara keterikatan Sakura dan Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merasakan pening pada kepalanya,juga beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa pegal pegal seperti habis melakukan suatu perjalanan yang jauh. Dia menerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mengusap kelopak matanya dengan telunjuk tangan,kemudian Sakura sadar kalau saat ini dia bukan berada pada kamarnya,seperti yang seharusnya. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan ingatan nya tadi malam.

Ciuman...

Pelukan...

Desahan ...

Dan yang paling penting adalah dia telah melepas keperawanan nya, mendadak pandangan Sakura seperti orang tersambar petir 'apa yang sudah aku lakukan,tuhan?!' Ucapnya menahan napas.

Kemudian dia mendengar dengkuran halus dan sesuatu yang hangat berlebihan melingkari pinggang nya, ia melihat pada tubuhnya dan menemukan pucuk kepala orang yang sangat ia kenal, Itachi.

Sakura lega ia mengenakan kemeja,jadi ia tidak terlalu malu saat berhadapan dengan Itachi,ketika ia terbangun nanti. Sakura melirik ke arah jam mewah yang bertengger di dinding.

"Sudah pukul 09.00 aku belum menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Sakura frustasi karena untuk pertama kali ia gagal menjalankan tugas.

"Boss, sudah siang waktunya bangun." Ucap Sakura berusaha profesional mengelus helaian hitam laki-laki yang sedang memenjarakannya itu.

"Enghh.." ucapnya kemudian melirik wajah Sakura dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

"aku lelah." Ucapnya datar, Sakura menghela napas menyembunyikan semburat merah muda yang ada pada wajahnya, kata-kata Itachi terngiang-ngiang di telinganya, 'aku lelah.'

Sakura menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran aneh itu.

"Jika boss tidak sarapan atau tidak memperbolehkan saya membuatkan sarapan, nanti boss bisa sakit...bukan?" Ucap Sakura dengan sedikit penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Baik aku akan sarapan. Tolong siapkan sarapan,Sakura. Kita akan sarapan bersama!" ucap Itachi kini duduk di tepi tempat tidur memamerkan tato harimau pada punggungnya.

Sakura menatap dan berkedip beberapa kali, pikirannya kembali pada kenangan yang mereka lakukan tadi malam.

'aku bahkan masih merasakan sentuhannya ... setiap incinya ...' ucap nya kemudian di susul dengan gelengan aneh yg membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

Sakura mengetahui bahwa apa yang Itachi 'lakukan' padanya tadi malam, membuat ia terus memikirkan hal itu, bahkan mereka tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyentuh satu sama lain, Sakura menyerit ketika melihat guratan merah di punggung boss nya itu.

"kau sakit?" Ucap Itachi menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura.

" aa... tidak,saya akan segera mempersiapkan sarapan,boss!" ucap Sakura merasakan panas di sekujur wajahnya dan berlari kearah kamar mandi di ruang itu, disusul dengan tawa Itachi yang sangat pelan.

Itachi menyadari bahwa wanita itu salah tingkah, ia kembali berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Sakura mencuci muka nya di westapel berwarna putih, air nya sengaja ia nyalakan dan dibiarkan mengalir, pikirannya kembali melayang pada malam tadi saat Itachi menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut, dengan sangat hati-hati bahkan Sakura sangat menikmati nya.

Ia melihat setiap inci wajahnya dan masih merasakan saat Itachi menciumnya dengan pelan, dengan kembut dan menghanyutkan.

Sakura melihat bibirnya yang sekarang sedikit bengkak akibat permainan yang ia mainkan bersama boss nya itu. Bahkan Sakura tidak merasakan sakit ketika Itachi mengecup nya lebih dan lebih.

Karena ia juga menginginkan nya.

Kemudian ia melihat bekas merah di sekeliling leher dan turun ke bawah dadanya, Sakura masih merasakan bibir lembut dan hangat itu mengecup dan menggigit kulitnya hingga menimbulkan bercak yang entah akan menghilang kapan.

Sakura tersenyum 'bagaimana bisa seorang pewaris dan pemimpin yakuza memperlakukan ia begitu lembut seperti ... menyentuh orang yang di cintai?' Mendengar asumsi dari kepalanya itu Sakura kembali membasuh wajahnya.

"jangan berpikir macam macam Saki, dia adalah boss mu!" Peringatinya pada diri sendiri.

"boss adalah boss dan kau hanya pelayannya!" ucapnya menunjuk diri sendiri di cermin.

Setelah menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka Sakura menggelung rambutnya membuat sarapan pagi. Dia membuat sandwich dengan kopi yang dipesan nya dari Indonesia,Aceh. Sementara itu Itachi sudah menunggu sambil memegang handphone nya, dia membalas beberapa pesan dengan cepat kemudian melirik Sakura sekilas.

Rambut merah muda yang biasanya rapih sekarang berantakan dan kusut, namun tetap dalam gelungan yang membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Baju yang biasa ia kenakan kini berganti menjadi kemeja putih Itachi yang kebesaran namun pas dengan tubuhnya.

Dan wajah yang biasanya tegas kini berubah menjadi pemalu bahkan kikuk.

Itu semua karena ulahnya, Uchiha Itachi. Dan Itachi tersenyum menatap Sakura, senyum yang bahkan membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya namun sedetik kemudian menghampiri boss nya itu.

'kenapa dadaku berdebar debar?' Ucap Sakura dalam hati kemudian duduk di samping Itachi.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Ucap Itachi suara nya lebih terdengar bersahabat.

"Aa ... hanya sedikit sakit ... pada ... boss pasti tahu!" ucap Sakura menunduk dan jujur dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu kasar,lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih lembut!" balas Itachi membuat mata Sakura terbelalak 'lain kali?' Ucapnya dalam hati,kemudian ia tersenyum melihat Itachi

"Aa-Ia lain kali, mungkin itu ... emm... pertama kalinya untukku boss,jadi ..." ucap Sakura di balas elusan lembut tangan Itachi di pucuk merah muda nya.

"Silahkan..." ucap Sakura menghidangkan sandwich dan kopi pada Itachi dan di balas dengan sebuah gumaman kecil yang Sakura anggap sebagai tanda syukur terhadap tuhan, Sakura memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dan sesekali melihat ke arah boss nya yang masih memakan sarapan nya dengan lahap.

Sakura tersenyum dan Itachi menyadari apa yang Sakura perhatikan " boss, apa boss sangat lapar?" ucap Sakura mengambilkan satu potong sandwich kembali dan di jawab dengan anggukan Itachi.

"Untuk menghilangkan pegal dan nyeri, tidak ada salahnya kalau kita berendam di pemandian air panas, pastikan kamu menggosok punggungku dengan benar, Sakura." Sakura merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik beberapa derajat mendengar kata 'pemandian, kita dan ... menggosok punggung.' namun Sakura tetap menjaga sikapnya untuk tidak berpikir aneh aneh soal 'apa yang terjadi selanjutnya' Sakura kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Itachi tertawa tertahan membaca apa yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa tanpa persetujuan mu,jadi jangan khawatir." Ucap kembali Itachi menyesap kopi panasnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menolak apa yang boss inginkan,bukan?" Jawab Sakura lugas membuat Itachi hampir tersedak.

"Baiklah aku akan mempersiapkan air hangat di Onsen, sementara itu kamu cuci piring itu, Sakur." Ucap Itachi Sakura tersentak kaget.

"bi..biar aku saja boss yang mencuci dan menghangatkan air?!" ucap Sakura di sela kegiatannya mencuci piring namun entah mengapa Sakura merasakan kembali lengan kekar itu melingkari tubuhnya yang ramping dengan sempurna,mengunci dan memberi kehangatan.

"ikutilah kemauan ku!" ucap Itachi berbisik ditelinga Sakura membuat Sakura bergidik.

"ba-baik boss!" balas Sakura sepanjang itu Sakura membiarkan Itachi memeluk ataupun mengecup pangkal bahu nya,saat ia mencuci piring.

Dan selama itu jantung Sakura terus berdetak lebih cepat, ia yakin jika Itachi melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini dia akan terkena serangan jantung.

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : ekhem ... hallo teman-teman.**

 **Maaf baru update, emm... aku berharap kalian suka dengan chapter ini, tapi aku minta maaf ya lemon nya ngga asem-asem banget.**

 **Tapi aku akan berusaha lebih keras!**

 **Baiklah, aku hanya ingin berterima kasih untuk semua teman-teman yang membaca dan masih mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini, aku senang sekali waktu membaca kotak review, nanti akan aku usahakan untuk membalas satu persatu, aku juga berharap teman-teman mau memakai akun fanfiksi saat mereview, jadi aku bisa membalasnya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk :** **Sashicchi** **,** **BlackHead394** **,** **echaNM** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **Rinda Kuchiki** **,** **zehakazama** **,** **Himenatlyschiffer** **,** **himmmecchi** **,** **JesShinji** **,** **Kimaru-Z** **,** **harulisnachan** **,** **Bang Kise Ganteng** **, lilo, Nadia Kara Annabele, 0chan.**

 **Terima kasih atas dukungan, saran, juga penantian nya.**

 **Baiklah**

 **Sampai jumpa!**

 **SakuraH20**


	6. Chapter 6 - Terpisah

**Chapter 6 - Terpisah**

..

.

..

.

Sakura melihat Itachi dengan posisi santai dengan kedua tangan menahan belakang kepala nya,dari balik kepulan uap di onsen itu Itachi tetap terlihat mempesona, perlahan Sakura melepas bebat handuk yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Itachi merasakan beberapa ombak kecil menyapu ke arahnya,dia membuka mata dan melihat ke arah suara itu,benar saja itu Sakura yang sudah berendam hingga seperempat tubuh nya terendam,rambut merah muda nya di gelung rapih dan wajahnya lebih merah dari pada tomat.

Sakura kini berdiri di depan Itachi dengan setengah hati namun pasti ia mencoba berani dengan menatap boss nya ini tanpa berkedip,bahkan menahan napas beberapa detik dan kembali mengeluarkan nya.

"Boss, bagian mana yang perlu aku gosok?" Sakura melihat kedua mata obisidan itu terbuka dan memantulkan bola-bola lampu yang ada di sekitar mereka, Itachi mendekat dan dengan sengaja membuka gelungan rambut Sakura, " punggung " ucap Itachi pada Sakura dengan tatapan yang bisa di bilang lembut membuat hati Sakura semakin mencelos dan membuat Sakura menghancurkan pertahanan untuk memeluk laki-laki di depannya ini.

Kemudian Sakura dengan perlahan menggosok punggung Itachi "apa aku boleh bertanya bagaimana cara boss mendapatkan tato ini?" Ucap Sakura spontan menekuri ukiran rumit tato tersebut.

"Aku mendapatkan tato ini saat aku berusia 5 tahun. Semakin bertambah usia ku maka akan semakin tampak dan terlihat tato ini. Aku dijuluki sebagai harimau dari Uchiha, aku mengemban semua tanggung jawab yang di berikan oleh keluargaku sampai kepala keluarga terakhir,ayahku. Setelah kejadian beberapa tahun silam yang menewaskan semua anggota klan kecuali aku, aku berupaya membangkitkan kembali klan ini. Sampai pada saat sekarang,bahkan Sakura meski kau berpikir aku memiliki segalanya itu hal yang sangat naif yang orang pikirkan tentang aku. Bahkan untuk bercerita atau membagi keluh kesah pun tidak ada yang ingin mendengarkan ku,mengapa? Karena mereka takut denganku." Ucap Itachi datar membuat Sakura tertegun.

"Bagaimana pun untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin kamu membutuhkan dukungan dan membutuhkan orang orang yang akan kamu ajak kerja sama,boss. Aku melihat semua pelayan dan bawahanmu sangat setia kepadamu,karena apa? Karena kamu pemimpin yang baik. Kamu menempatkan mereka di atas segalanya. Bahkan kamu tidak ragu untuk maju ke garis depan bersama mereka." Balas Sakura membuat Itachi tersenyum.

"Dan tanpa sadar aku memberikan semua loyalitasku kepadamu,boss." sambungnya membuat Itachi terbelalak kaget.

"Kamu tidak harus menjadi pemimpin yang bringas agar dapat di patuhi. Tapi jadi pemimpin yang mau mendengar maka mereka akan mendengarkan kamu kembali" sambung Sakura .

Kemudian Itachi membalikan badan dan melihat Sakura dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di definisikan "aku tidak pernah menyesal mengambil kamu dari tangan Giant,Sakura." Ucapnya merengkuh wajah Sakura dan mengecup bibir wanita musim semi itu dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali menekuri isi koper Itachi ,mencari-cari apa yang harus di bawa ke Amerika "pakaian,jadwal,sepatu,uang... hmmm apa lagi ya?" ucapnya kembali untuk ke tiga kali nya sementara itu Itachi berada di meja kerja nya memandang Sakura sesekali kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak dan mendekati wanita itu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Ucapnya membuat Sakura kaget dan melompat, namun Sakura bersikap seperti biasa lagi,

"Apa yang harus boss bawa lagi. Aku bingung!" ucap Sakura kembali berpikir.

"Tidak usah di pikirkan, nanti biar Sai saja yang mengurus sisanya. Dan untuk perjalanan kali ini aku ingin kau tetap disini, disini akan lebih aman. Karena aku tidak ingin menolelir jika sesuatu terjadi, apa kau mengerti?" Ucap Itachi pada Sakura dijawab anggukan Sakura dengan setengah hati.

Sakura merasakan firasat buruk, entah mengapa ia ingin menahan Itachi agar tidak pergi, namun itu akan membuatnya terlihat menjadi orang yang egois.

Itachi kembali beranjak untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan "be-berapa lama... boss?" ucap Sakura bertanya nyaris suaranya seperti desiran angin yang menyapu daun saat musim gugur.

"Jika kerusuhan dan mitra ku dapat bekerja sama lagi. Untuk itu tolong jaga rumah utama, aku dan Sai akan mengurus ini dengan cepat!" ucap Itachi kemudian duduk di atas kursi nya dan kembali menatap laptop juga mengetik atau sekedar mengangkat telepon dari relasinya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk pamit dan keluar dari ruang kerja boss nya itu 'aku...mengurus rumah utama?' Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pemikiran yang membuatnya ragu-ragu dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Sakura menyusuri koridor dengan kaki telanjangnya, masih mengenakan kemeja juga rok hitam span sambil sesekali melihat kearah langit yang tertutup awan.

"sepertinya natal kali ini akan di dampingi dengan badai salju, aku harus memberi banyak pasokan makanan Kuro dan kuda yang lain." Ucap Sakura menerawang melihat kumpulan awan yang membentuk spiral dan sesekali di sertai kilatan yang menyilaukan mata.

Sakura menuju ruangan untuk mengganti roknya dengan celana hitam untuk berkuda.

Kemudian menuju dapur utama tidak lupa memberikan salam kepada pelayan yang bekerja disana, Sakura membuat ocha dan menaruh beberapa kue dango kesukaan Itachi kemudian menuju ruang kerja Itachi .

"Boss saya masuk!" ucap Sakura seperti biasa di depan pintu, kemudian membuka pintu dan ia melihat Itachi masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan di laptopnya dan berkata.

"hn.. ada apa Sakura?"

Tanya nya tanpa menoleh sementara itu Sakura menaruh nampan dan membawa ochayang masih panas kehadapan Itachi beserta kue dango nya.

"Saya hanya ingin membawakan ochadan dango agar boss tidak kedinginan karena sepertinya siang ini akan ada badai dari timur." ucap Sakura menggenggamkan kedua tangan Itachi dengan segelas Ocha _i_ ,membawa kehangatan yang sangat familiar,Itachi memilih diam karena sejujurnya memang hari ini terasa dingin meski ia sudah menyalakan penghangat ruangan dengan mode full.

"Minumlah boss,boss akan merasa lebih baik!" ucap Sakura menarik kursi di samping Itachi, dalam diam Itachi menyesap ocha yang Sakura buatkan,ini adalah minuman kesukaan Itachi sejak setahun yang lalu karena ochabisa membuat pikirannya menjadi rileks.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura menopang dagu nya di meja kerja Itachi.

"Seperti biasa, selalu membuat ku menjadi tenang. Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi bahkan sekarang nadanya lebih hangat daripada matahari di musim semi, Sakura tersenyum karena bagaimana pun ada sisi lain dari boss nya yang ia sangat sukai.

"Aku akan ke Peternakan untuk menambah makanan Kuro dan kuda-kuda yang lain, sebelum badai datang. Aku khawatir jika badai turun dan kita tidak bisa beraktivitas, aku juga akan menambahkan jerami untuk menjaga kehangatan mereka, jadi aku permisi boss. Aku akan kembali secepatnya!" ucap Sakura berdiri dan menundukan kepalanya, pamit disusul dengan anggukan Itachi.

Kemudian Sakura merasakan tangan nya ditarik, ia berputar dan hal yang pertama kali ialihat hanya dada Itachi yang terbungkus oleh Hakama hitam yang ia pakai, samar-sama Sakura bisa mencium bau maskulin laki-laki itu, jantungnya berdetak keras, ia belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Itachi yang tiba-tiba.

"Jangan kenakan kemeja saja,kenakan ini..." Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menghangat ia mendapati mantel hitam bertengger di bahu nya, mantel yang selalu Itachi kenakan jika bepergian jika salju mulai turun.

"ta...tap..i" ucap Sakura kemudian memilih diam dan berjalan kembali Sakura hanya bisa mendengar sepatu boot berhak nya yang ia kenakan 'terima kasih' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sakura menekuri langkahnya ia membuat jejak jejak kaki pada salju putih yang sudah menebal di atas rerumputan benar saja udara semakin dingin, angin semakin berhembus kencang, mantel yang Itachi berikan sangat berguna.

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya dia menuju gudang di Peternakan itu dan membawa satu gerobak jerami.

Sakura berpikir 'bagaimana bisa menjalankan gerobak itu saat salju tebal menutupi tanah?'

Dia mencari skop dan menyingkirkan salju yang menghalangi jalannya sampai ke pada kandang kuda yang berada tidak jauh dari gudang.

Sakura membutuhkan sekitar wajtu setengah jam untuk menyingkirkan salju dan membawa gerobak dengan jerami itu.

"Kuro... jangan khawatir kawan aku membawa banyak tumpukan jerami agar kau dan kawanmu tidak kedinginan" ucap Sakura mengelus kuda hitam iaa memberikan pasokan rumput yabg lumayan banyak juga mengisi air untuk minum.

"Air tidak membantu pasti akan beku!" ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambil beberapa sayur atau buah di kebun belakang tunggu sebentar" ucap Sakura lagi dan di jawab oleh kuro dengan dengusan juga jilatan pada tangan Sakura .

Kemudian Sakura pergi ke kebun belakang dimana kebun itu dilengkapi oleh rumah kaca dan penghangat ruangan, ada sekitar 30 rumah kaca dengan lebar satu hektar untuk masing-masing tanaman sayur dan buah buahan.

"Permisi, Kakek apakah ada sayuran yang tidak di gunakan dan masih layak untuk dimakan?" Tanya Sakura pada penjaga kebun itu, Kakek Toru.

Kakek Toru mengangguk dan mulai memilih wortel, sawi putih, timun dan beberapa buah seperti apel atau pir lalu menumpuknya dengan karung dan memberikan Sakura dengan menggunakan gerobak dengan roda tiga.

"Terima kasih" ucap Sakura pergi sebelum itu Sakura menoleh lagi.

"Kakek, maukah Kakek ikut bersamaku, ke Kediaman Keluarga utama? Sebentar lagi akan ada badai muncul. Tidak baik berada disini." Ucap Sakura dengan khawatir.

"A-apa boleh saya berada disana, bagaimana dengan kebun disini, nona?" Jawab nya dengan suara bergetar, Sakura tersenyum.

"Aku yang akan berbicara pada boss. Dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab. Jika pegawai dari dapur meminta bahan ayo kita ambil bersama kesini!" ucap Sakura meyakinkan di jawab senyuman oleh pria usia 50th itu.

"Terima kasih nona" ucap Kakek Toru kemudian mengenakan mantel juga sepatu boot ikut bersama Sakura menuju kediaman utama keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah membereskan pekerjaan di peternakan Sakura bersama dengan toru tiba di kediamaan utama, Itachi langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku kira kau pergi, kau hanya berjanji sebentar sampai 3 jam kau tidak muncul untuk menemuiku lagi,aku baru akan mencarimu sampai aku lihat kau bersama dengan Toru." Ucap Itachi memeluk Sakura membuat semua pelayan tercengang dengan sikap _overprotective_ boss yang mereka nilai tegas dan dingin itu.

"Go...gomen boss aku hanya memiliki kesulitan di Peternakan kemudian aku ke Perkebunan untuk mencari buah dan sayur yang mengandung banyak air agar kuda-kuda itu tidak kehausan, saat mereka hanya memakan rumput. Dan aku mengajak kakek Toru untuk ikut kesini. Karena badai besar akan datang, tidak lebih baik'kah kita berada dalam satu rumah agar bisa aman?" Sakura menatap Itachi dan mencengkram mantel coklat nya,di jawab anggukan Itachi.

"Itu tidak masalah." Ucapnya masih datar menatap Toru, pelayan yang lain bergantian dan di jawab anggukan mereka semua.

"Pelayan di dapur utama tolong siapkan makan malam. Aku ingin kita mengadakan makan malam bersama, karena ini adalah malam natal. Siapkan semua makanan yang kalian bisa masak. Selama badai ini terus berlangsung tinggal di Aula utama dan jika ingin bepergian harus bersama sama, apa da yang tidak di mengerti?" Ucap Itachi membuat semburat binar di mata para pelayan dan semuanya bersorak gembira karena untuk pertama kalinya tuan muda mereka ingin makan bersama pelayannya. Meski itu tidak sesuai dengan norma dan peraturan klan.

"Lalu bagaimana penerbangan ke Amerika,boss?" Tanya Sakura masih dalam rangkulan Itachi meninggalkan semua pelayan di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya akan di tunda, sampai badai berhenti." Ucap Itachi menerawang ke arah koridor kayu.

"Sakura selama aku pergi, jaga dirimu. Ingat dengan apa yang pernah aku ajari tempo lalu." Ucap Itachi kini mata nya menjadi sangat kelam dari pada sebelumnya.

"aku mengingat semua nya dengan baik tuan" ucap Sakura tersenyum di balas dengan elusan ringan di kepalanya.

"Saat aku pergi paman ku Orochimaru akan mengawasi rumah utama,dia mengetahui aku kembali dan dia berkata ingin mengunjungi kediaman utama uchiha. Untuk itu tolong layani dia sebisa kamu melayani nya." Ucap Itachi suaranya dingin bahkan tidak ada titik perasaan saat mengucapkan itu pada Sakura.

"Sesuai dengan keinginanmu,boss" ucap Sakura merasakan sesuatu aneh yang membuatnya bergidik saat mendengar nama paman Itachi 'aku merasakan firasat buruk' ucapnya dalam hati "dan jangan berikan apapun untuknya, apapun dari kamu _milikku_." Ucap kembali Itachi nadanya penuh ancaman membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap manik obisidan itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di definisikan oleh Itachi.

Sakura hanya berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Itachi "sejak kejadian malam itu, aku selalu berjanji pada diriku untuk setia kepadamu,boss" ucap Sakura tersenyum kemudian memeluk leher Itachi.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, meskipun nantinya akan menjadi buruk,percayalah bahwa aku dan semua pelayanmu akan setia. Apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Sakura berbisik disambut lingkaran tangan Itachi di pinggangnya.

Itachi menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Sakura ia mencium sebanyak banyaknya aroma cherry yang lembut, Itachi memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura disini karena ia tidak mau wanita ini terluka seperti sebelumnya, bahkan jika Itachi tidak akan kembali lagi padanya.

Setidaknya Sakura dan Sai lah yang akan meneruskan langkahnya, bahkan hatinya seperti di buat mencair tiap kali Sakura ada didekatnya.

Pemikiran dan argumen Sakura adalah kata hati yang ia ucapkan secara lugas tidak di buat buat, beberapa tahun yang lalu pada malam yang sama saat salju turun Sakura dia tolong dari tangan laki-laki busuk yang akan mengobrak-abrik masa depan wanita bersurai merah muda ini.

Namun saat wanita ini terbangun dari pingsannya dia malah akan bunuh diri, saat pertama kali Itachi melihat dia berdiri memunggunginya dengan rambut berkibar tertiup angin, tanpa sadar Itachi menolongnya hingga kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura, Itachi sangat terpana mendapati sebuah danau berwarna batu giok sangat indah dan menghanyutkan hingga dia tidak sadarkan diri untuk menyentuh Sakura.

Dan dengan berani Sakura menolaknya mengatakan bahwa ia membencinya dan akan membunuhnya, seumur hidup tidak ada orang yang berani menantangnya seperti itu kecuali dia ingin mati.

Kemudian hari demi hari ia lewati saat ia pulang ia hanya melihat wanita itu tidur sambil terisak, namun setelahnya dia melihat Sakura sudah lebih tegar daripada sebelumnya tapi tetap saja tatapan Sakura adalah tatapan benci dan masih ingin membunuhnya karena dia mengira bahwa Itachi lah yang merebut kehormatannya.

Dan kebenaran yang wanita itu tidak ketahui, bahwa dirinya yang menyelamatkan kehormatan miliknya pada malam tersebut.

Semakin hari entah kenapa Itachi semakin senang jika dia pulang ke Apartemen nya, pasti ada makanan yang sudah disediakan atau air hangat yang sudah siap ia gunakan dan yang terpenting ada seseorang yang menunggunya pulang dengan senyuman dan dengan bermacam pertanyaan yang akan ia jawab seadanya.

"Sekarang ayo ganti pakaian mu, kita akan menghadiri makan malam" ucap Itachi seraya tersenyum mengenang semua waktu bersama Sakura .

 _'Sampai ikatan ini menjadi kuat dan menghancurkan dinding penghalang denganmu, Sakura '_

Ucap Itachi memegang bahu Sakura dan berjalan ke ruangan miliknya

 _'Sebelum kata itu terucap aku akan menyeleSaikan persoalan ini dan akan berada di sisi mu, Sakura '_

Ucap kembali Itachi dalam hati dan menutup pintu geser nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi musik tradisional yang diyakini berdenting dari ruang makan utama itu sangat memancarkan kegembiraan dengan suara gelak tawa dan obrolan ringan juga dengan beberapa pancaran sinar warna-warni yang diyakini adalah pohon natal, mendominasi dengan adanya badai salju yang terus menderu diluar ruangan.

Sementara itu Sakura bergeming berdiri dan memanjatkan doa di sebuah ruangan dengan foto-foto kepala keluarga dan juga anggota nya terdahulu, baju berwarna merah yang dipadukan dengan ukiran brokat seperti layaknya daun yang menempel di lengan putih nya, juga rok hitam panjang dengan belahan di sisi kanan dan kiri, gelungan rambut yang kini di hiasi oleh bebatuan merah darah yang sama dengan baju beserta lipstik yang ia pakai.

Sakura melihat satu persatu foto yang sudah dimakan waktu itu, dan terlihat satu foto yang memperlihatkan dua orang laki-laki kakak-beradik yang di apit oleh laki-laki dan perempuan di sampingnya.

Sakura sangat mengenali laki-laki dengan guratan di sekitar hidungnya, Itachi.

Dan pasti ketiga orang yang berada di sisinya adalah ayah ibu beserta adik nya.

"Semoga dengan doa yang aku dipanjatkan ini, menjadi sebuah simfoni penenang bagi generasi pendahulu dan menjadi doa bagi generasi selanjutnya." Sakura membuka mata nya dan menegakan kepalanya, anting berlian memantulkan cahaya merah yang memukau.

Ia berbalik kemudian melihat Itachi dengan pakaian serba hitam kecuali dasi dan mawar merah dikantung jas nya.

"Ayo makan malam, Sai juga baru tiba. Sakura" ucap Itachi santai memasukan satu tangannya kedalam kantung celana dijawab anggukan Sakura langsung berjalan disisi Itachi.

"Kau cantik memakai warna merah, Sakura" puji Itachi melihat Sakura dari ekor mata nya, Sakura bersemu merah.

"Begitu pun dengan boss" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Saat mereka sampai di Aula utama Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat sosok pirang dengan mata aquamarine yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Ino,senpai!" Ucapnya berlari, suara derap langkah Sakura terhenti saat menubruk Ino.

"sa-saki" ucap Ino sangat terkejut mendapati Sakura yang di kabarkan telah tiada kini memeluknya,Ino terisak sambil memeluk juniornya itu "bagaimana tuhan bisa mempertemukan aku dengan kamu?!" Ucap Sakura terisak kemudian Ino menarik bahi Sakura agar mereka saling bertatapan "Sai mengajak ku ia berkata akan memberikan kado natal yang paling indah,dan aku mengira ... ini kado terindah ketika semua kesulitan dan kesakitan yang telah di peroleh juga tentang bagaimana aku harus mancari mu dan ketika semuanya berubah ketika Sai kembali datang menolongku yang sudah hina ini... kemudian...kemudian...aku bisa bertemu dengan mu dan melihat secara langsung bahwa kau baik baik saja,oh-Sakura ..." Ino terbata-bata masih tidak mempercayai bahwa Sakura masih hidup karena dengan apa yang terjadi setelah pelelangan itu Ino sangat terpukul,mengetahui bahwa karin menjual adiknya sendiri dan mengetahui Sakura hilang tanpa jejak.

"Banyak hal yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata Ino. Namun aku punya banyak waktu untuk menceritakannya padamu!" ucap Sakura menyeka air mata Ino dan mencubit kecil pipi putih Ino.

"Terima kasih" ucap Ino memeluk Sakura merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman menyelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Sakura..." ucap suara baritone dari belakang Sakura membuat Ino kaget dan melihat siapa yang memanggil Sakura dengan suara selembut dan sedalam itu kecuali Sai _nya_.

"Boss ... gomen" ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukan nya pada Ino dan berbalik sopan menatap Itachi yang kini mengelus pucuk kepala nya.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita makan." Ucap Itachi masih memandang Sakura, Ino melihat sikap orang yang Sakura panggil _'boss'_ itu dengan segala takjub.

Bahkan Ino bergidik saat melihat laki-laki itu lebih dingin dari pada Sai.

"Siapa laki-laki itu Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino berbisik pada Sai yang masih menatap datar ke arah gelungan rambut Sakura.

"Dia boss ku, _anata_." Ucap Sai menatap Ino, kini ada setitik emosi di mata hitam Sai.

Ino kaget ketika Sai berkata hal itu,dan melihat perlakuan Itachi kepada Sakura 'jangan-jangan Sakura adalah kekasihnya' ucap Ino dalam hati. Kemudian Sai menggenggam tangan Ino dan dia berjalan ke arah Itachi "Itachi -sama perkenalkan ini Ino yamanaka teman Sakura dan kekasihku..." ucap Sai menundukan kepala di ikuti Ino, Itachi menatap Sai tidak percaya namun dengan apa yang terjadi, meskipun Sai sedingin es tetap saja dia memiliki perasaan.

"Aku Itachi Uchiha, sahabat Sai" ucap Itachi mengulurkan tangan ke arah Ino dan disambut Ino dengan cepat.

"Ino tunangan Sai." ucapnya singkat kemudian melepaskan tangan Itachi.

"Selamat.. aku mendoakan kelancaran hubungan kalian dan terlebih lagi jika ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan bicara saja padaku." Sambung Itachi dengan nada datar namun terselip ketulusan dalam kata-katanya disambut anggukan keduanya.

"Boss ingin makan malam dengan apa?" Tanya Sakura, Itachi duduk diatas tatami.

"Apa saja." Ucap Itachi Sakura mengangguk dan pergi untuk mengambil beberapa makanan, sementara itu banyak pelayan yang menghibur dengan cara bernyayi dan menari, Itachi meminum sake yang dituangkan kedalam gelasnya oleh pelayan yang berada di belakangnya.

"aku membawakan _beef steak_ juga kue tahun baru." ucap Sakura menyerahkan nampan berisi beberapa makanan yang sangat lezat, dalam diam Itachi memakan makanan itu serta sesekali berbincang bersama Sai mengenai persoalan kerja sementara Sakura bercerita banyak hal dengan Ino.

Kemudian Itachi melihat Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke arah ruangan yang dimodif sebagai panggung, mereka mengambil _simasen_ dan duduk bersimpuh kemudian memainkan alat musik tradisional itu dengan amat merdu, jari jemari Sakura bagaikan menari nari memaikan senar yang mengeluarkan suara magis.

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkesima dengan alunan yang dimainkan Sakura sebagai permulaan kemudian Ino menyanyikan lagu tradisional yang biasa dibawakan geisha untuk menghibur tamu nya.

Sai tertegun mata nya nyaris keluar dan telinga nya bagaikan tuli mendengar Ino bernyayi, sangat merdu.

"Mereka bukan wanita biasa!" ucap Sai tanpa sadar sementara Itachi hanya tersenyum sangat tipis melihat ke arah Sakura.

Malam semakin larut, badai terus menerus menghujam bumi dan waktu menunjukan pukul 01.00 pagi sementara itu pesta masih berlangsung sekarang ada beberapa pelayan yang memainkan drama menghibur penonton.

Kemudian Sai pamit untuk membawa Ino karena sudah mabuk untuk beristirahat dan Itachi mempersilahkan keduanya.

"Sai bujuk Ino agar menetap di sini menemani Sakura sementara aku dan kamu ke Amerika." Ucap Itachi memunggungi Sai dan di jawab dengan.

"Seperti keinginan anda, Itachi-sama." Oleh Sai.

Itachi melihat Sakura yang kini bernyayi sebagai putri salju di panggung, kemudian dia menyesap sake nya yang kesekian kali nya, tanpa sadar Itachi tertidur di atas meja makan. Kemudian dari depan panggung, Sakura tidak lagi mendapati perhatian Itachi langsung meninggalkan panggung dan menuju ke tempat Itachi.

"Boss..." sapa Sakura menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Enghh..." ucap Itachi berusaha mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengantar boss ke kamar." Ucap Sakura memapah Itachi dan memberi syarat agar seseorang membantunya, akhirnya seorang penjaga bernama Shin membantu Sakura memapah Itachi. Ketika sampai di kamar Itachi Shin pamit dan Sakura berterima kasih atas nya.

"Boss mengapa boss begitu banyak meminum sake dan akhirnya boss tidak sadarkan diri?" ucap Sakura mencopot sepatu _pantofel_ dan kaos kaki Itachi menggantikannya dengan kaos kaki baru untuk tidur.

Sementara itu Itachi terus mendengkur halus, Sakura naik ke atas kasur _king size_ Itachi berusaha memposisikan boss nya dengan benar, Sakura memasang aba aba saat dia menarik kedua bahu boss nya yang kekar itu.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengangkat tubuh laki laki yang hampir berkepala 27 tahun itu ke atas.

"Saki ..." ucap Itachi matanya menerjap beberapa kali, Sakura yang berada diatas kepala Itachi pun menjawab.

"Iya boss?" Dengan alis berkerut.

"Mual!" ucapnya menyeritkan mata kemudian dengan sigap Sakura melompat dan memapah boss nya ke westafel.

"Muntahkan disini boss" ucap Sakura mengelus punggung Itachi, dan setelah itu Itachi memuntahkan makan malam nya.

"Jangan lihat!" ucap Itachi pada Sakura namun dengan lembut Sakura mengepuk punggung Itachi.

"Tidak apa apa jangan sungkan boss" ucap Sakura dengan nada menenangkan kemudian memapah Itachi kembali ke tempat tidurnya

"Minum ini boss kau akan merasa lebih baik" Sakura menyodorkan ocha dan di teguk pelan oleh Itachi ,kemudian Sakura mengelap keringat Itachi dengan menggunakan waslap dan air hangat. Dengan lihai ia membuka kemeja yang sudah basah dengan keringat dan mengelap tubuh Itachi secara perlahan "terima kasih" ucap Itachi menyerahkan ocha dan tidak bergeming dari tempat tidurnya Sakura tersenyum.

Kemudian menopang tubuhnya pada kedua lututnya "apa sudah tidak apa apa?" Ucap Sakura pada Itachi.

"Hn ..." ucap Itachi kemudian berbaring.

"Aku hanya lupa bagaimana meminum sake, karena beberapa tahun ini aku hanya meminum ocha atau kopi, mungkin tubuhku tidak menerimanya." Ucap Itachi seperti gumaman Sakura duduk ditepi tempat tidur memandangi sepatu hak berwarna merah nya.

"Itu reaksi tubuh boss, mungkin menolak minuman itu, tapi esok pasti akan baik baik saja!" ucap Sakura seraya menaikan selimut ke tubuh Itachi.

"tinggalah malam ini bersama ku..." ucap Itachi mengenggam tangan Sakura dijawab anggukan Sakura, tanpa Itachi tau wajah wanita itu sudah sangat merah dengan jantung yang terus berdetak dan bergemuruh didalam dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya masuk, Itachi-sama." ucap Sai menggeser pintu kamar Itachi, namun Sai tidak mendapati suara ataupun aktivitas yang biasanya dikerjakan boss nya itu.

Sai mengerutkan dahi kemudian tersenyum tipis ketika mendapati Itachi tidur memeluk wanita yang tidak asing di matanya, Sakura.

Itachi tampak damai, dengan nada formal Sai mengangkat teleponnya "saya menunda penerbangan sampai sore hari, kondisi di sini masih tidak memungkinkan, jadi tolong urus pesawatnya." Ucap Sai suaranya datar dan tegas, kemudian dia keluar dari ruang pribadi boss nya dan tersenyum melihat langit biru dengan matahari yang mulai meninggi 'hari ini hari yang cerah' ucap Sai tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan dengan tenang menuju wisma tamu.

Sinar matahari tanpa ragu menyusupi celah celah jendela dan membangunkan salah satu penghuni ruangan itu secara paksa, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya kemudian melihat kearah sekitarnya.

"Pukul 10.00 pagi ... oh-" Sakura tersentak melihat jam kemudian sontak bangun namun tangan kekar dipinggangnya menghalanginya untuk bangun.

"Boss.." ucap Sakura membangunkan Itachi yang tidur telungkup "boss ..."

Panggil lagi Sakura mengelus juntaian hitam rambut Itachi yang kini tergerai indah namun Itachi tidak merespon panggilan Sakura "boss?" ucap Sakura sedikit lancang mengecup pipi Itachi membuat Itachi menggeliat dan menampakan manik obisidannya.

"Sakura ... aku akan menghukummu nanti!" ucap Itachi mempererat pelukan tangannya pada pinggang wanita itu "hehe ... maafkan aku boss ... aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa ada penerbangan ke Amerika hari ini?!" ucap Sakura melihat langit-langit yang tergantung lampu kaca mewah dengan aksen berlian.

"Aku akan berangkat sore ini" ucap Itachi mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, Itachi mendengar Sai ketika ia mengubah jadwal keberangkatn, dan sepertinya Itachi harus mentrakir laki-laki itu untuk secangkir kopi disalah satu _café_ terkenal di Amerika.

"Dan sore ini paman ku juga akan datang ke sini" sambung Itachi membuat Sakura menatap kearah wajah nya.

"Ino akan menemani mu selama aku pergi, aku akan memberi mu kunci kamar ini untuk memberimu privasi, gunakan apa yang kamu butuhkan selama aku pergi, Sakura" sambung Itachi tetap menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sakura entah mengapa merasakan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya takut, dia memiliki firasat yang buruk mengenai kepergian Itachi dan kedatangan paman Itachi, dengan mengerutkan dahi nya Sakura memposisikan dirinya diatas dada bidang Itachi, rambut merah mudanya tergerai menyentuh dada hingga jatuh di atas punggung nya sendiri.

Itachi memainkan rambut wanita bersurai merah muda itu, ia sekilas mengelus pucuk kepala wanita itu dengan lembut.

"Boss aku ..." ucap Sakura namun Itachi menghentikan pembicaraan wanita itu dengan mengecup bibir nya selama beberapa menit.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Itachi kembali mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dan memeluk Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin berkata ... aku ... boss" ucap Sakura didada bidang Itachi.

"aku sepertinya mencintaim-..." ucap Sakura terbata-bata dan Itachi bisa merasakan degup jantung Sakura yang semakin memacu.

"Permisi Itachi-sama saya Ino, dan saya ingin mengantarkan ochasebagaimana permintaan dari Sai-kun." Ucap seseorang dari balik ruang pribadi Itachi

"Masuklah" ucap Itachi datar masih memainkan rambut panjang Sakura.

Saat Ino menengadahkan kepala nya ia terkejut mendapati Sakura bersama bosa nya dengan posisi yang lumayan intim, sementara itu Sakura kecewa karena tidak menyeleSaikan kalimat yang sudah lama ingin ia ucapkan.

" Sakura, ayo sarapan terlebih dahulu, kemudian persiapkan perlengkapanku untuk ke Amerika,aku ingin membawa beberapa ocha" ucap Itachi kini mendudukan Sakura dan mengepang juga menggelung rambut merah muda nya, Sakura dan Ino bahkan terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi .

Itachi dengan santai pergi menuju kamar mandi sementara itu Sakura ada untuk membereskan tempat tidur disambut dengan Ino yang berdiri disamping nya menghentak hentakan kaki dan menyilangkan kedua bahu di dada nya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi pada pagi ini, nona?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik Sakura menghela napas mengencangkan ikatan baju kimono hitam Itachi yang kebesaran.

"yeah, seperti yang kamu lihat..." ucap Sakura santai, kemudian Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Hmm... bukan itu nona tapi apa hubungan kalian sebatas boss dan geisha atau bahkan ... lebih dalam daripada itu?!" sambung Ino mengerutkan dahi Sakura melihat kimono ungu dengan corak bunga lily yang dikenakan Ino.

"hanya sebatas tuan dan pelayannya, _mungkin_ ..." ucap Sakura menggantung kalimatnya karena ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh didadanya tiap kali Itachi menyentuhnya.

" _Mungkin_? sepertinya itu menjelaskan banyak hal Saki!" Ucap Ino dengan tekanan di setiap perkataannya sementara itu Sakura bersikap santai dengan memungut beberapa potong baju Itachi yang berada di lantai dan menaruhnya di keranjang.

"Iya ... kurasa ada sesuatu yang akan meledak ketika boss berada disampingku.." ucap Sakura dingin mengetahui ia mengakui perasaannya, Ino tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura, jangan bohongi perasaanmu, oke?!" ucapnya dengan nada tulus yang tidak di buat-buat.

"Bagaimana aku bisa membohongi perasaanku, karena aku sudah memberikan segalanya pada boss. Semua milikku" ucap Sakura tersenyum melihat salah satu lukisan yang memperlihatkan laki-laki dengan setelan jas hitam rapih dengan wajah yang masih sama datarnya, Itachi .

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti, aku akan membantu Sai-kun berkemas. Baiklah aku pamit Sakura" ucap Ino membawa nampan pada dekapannya dan melenggang pergi,Sakura membuka jendela kayu dan melihat seberapa terik matahari hari ini namun tetap tidak bisa mencairkan es yang membekukan kolam dengan air berwarna biru itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari situ, Sakura?" Ucap suara yang selalu Sakura sukai itu dibelakang tubuhnya, Sakura bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Itachi dan wangi maskulin laki-laki itu menyeruak diindra penciumannya.

"Aku hanya melihat bagaimana hari ini begitu cerah,boss!" ucapnya berbalik dan membantu Itachi mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Sakura ... " ucap Itachi lembut, sementara itu Sakura terus menyeka butiran-butiran bening yang turun dari rambut hitam laki-laki itu.

"Eh, Iya boss?" Jawab Sakura kaget baru menyadari bahwa laki-laki itu memanggil nama nya.

"Terima kasih" sambung Itachi membuat giok dimata Sakura mencair, dada nya terasa sesak, namun ada suatu kelegaan yang menyeruak kedalam dirinya, Sakura menghembuskan napas.

"Tentu, sama sama boss" ucapnya tersenyum tulus.

Setelah mereka sarapan dan Sakura merapihkan diri, Itachi mengajak Sakura untuk sekedar berkeliling rumah, tentu banyak tempat yang Sakura belum ketahui contohnya kebun bunga keluarga juga halaman belakang yang didominasi untuk melakukan pesta diluar ruangan, atau ruang bawah tanah tempat persembunyian yang sekarang adalah tempat untuk menaruh sake atau anggur.

Pandangan Itachi tidak pernah lepas dari Sakura bahkan dia tidak keberatan saat wanita itu menggamit lengannya.

"Ini adalah dojo keluarga utama, pada zaman dahulu keluarga kami adalah yakuza yang memegang teguh janji samurai, dulu aku selalu dilatih disini, bersama dengan anggota yang lain. Bisa dibilang ini juga termasuk tempat penyiksaan, kami terus berlatih dan berlatih hingga bisa, tiap pukulan, makian dan hinaan terus menghujami kami ketika kami gagal dan sebaliknya pujian juga kebanggaan akan ada saat kami berhasil." Ucap Itachi suaranya kelam sementata itu Sakura mempererat pegangannya pada lengan Itachi.

"Lalu ... bagaimana jika tidak bisa berlatih dan menguaSai jurus dengan baik?" Ucap Sakura bertanya, Itachi berhenti melangkah kemudian menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Maka mereka akan menghukum dan kami terus disuruh berlatih hingga bisa, Sakura." Ucap Itachi santai kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya Sakura mematung melihat puluhan pedang samurai yang tertata rapih dan terawat kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Itachi memberikan kemeja biru tua dengan lengan sesiku juga renda-renda halus pada bagian dada hingga menjuntai ke bawah, dengan rok hitam span beberapa senti di atas lutut dengan belahan di bagian belakangnya membuat Sakura terlihat sangat cantik, Sakura juga mengenakan sepatu hak hitam mendominasi kulit putih nya.

"Ada apa Sai? Baik kami akan segera kesana!" ucap Itachi dispeaker telepon genggam nya.

"Ada apa boss?" Ucap Sakura menoleh kearah Itachi membuat berlian yang menggantung di telinga nya memantulkan cahaya.

"Pamanku sudah datang, lain waktu kita akan lanjutkan." ucap Itachi datar di sambut anggukan Sakura.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan firasat buruk dan tidak menyenangkan ketika Itachi menyebut-nyebut kata 'paman nya'.

Akhirnya setelah lima menit berjalan mereka tiba diruang tamu utama, Sakura melepas gamitan tangannya dan membukakan pintu geser ruangan tersebut kemudian masuk setelah Itachi .

"Oh-Itachi ..." ucap laki-laki rambutnya hitam dan panjang melewati bahu nya, kulitnya lebih putih malah terlihat pucat ketimbang Sakura dan ada tato ungu yang menjuntai dari ujung mata mengapit hidung nya, Sakura juga melihat tato terakhir yang terukir dipergelangan tangan laki-laki itu, Sakura yakin dia juga seorang yakuza seperti Itachi.

"selamat sore paman" ucap Itachi membungkuk hormat dilanjutkan dengan Sakura, setelah itu Itachi duduk di kursi yang dibatasi dengan meja kayu, Sakura berdiri di samping Itachi dengan sopan sementara itu Sakura melihat Ino mensejajarkan diri dengan pelayan wanita yang lain, Sakura melihat Sai berdiri pada bahu kanan Itachi, Sakura melihat orang berpakaian yukata serba hitam berdiri di belakang pria yang menjadi paman Itachi itu, perut Sakura seperti di siram es melihat tatapan mata emas yang bagaikan ular mengincar mangsanya itu.

"Aku mendengar kau sudah kembali dari Tokyo dan kau menempati rumah utama sebagai pewaris. Jadi aku akan menetap beberapa bulan disini untuk mengurus pekerjaan, berhubung kamu sudah tinggal disini, aku jadi tidak usah repot-repot menyewa hotel, bagaimana Itachi ?" Ucap laki-laki itu menghisap rokok dari sumpit dengan kepala ular dan menghembuskan kepulan asap di udara.

Sakura menahan napas beberapa saat agar tidak terbatuk-batuk sementara itu Itachi mengangkat satu kaki nya dan menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya pada sofa merah marun yang di dudukinya.

" Baiklah, aku meninggalkan pelayan rumah untuk melayani mu, dan jangan mengacau didaerah yang menjadi daerah kekuasaanku." Ucap Itachi datar seperti biasa kemudian laki laki itu tertawa lebar dan sinis.

"Kau persis ayahmu!" ucap Orochimaru meneguk segelas anggurnya, Sakura berusaha mempertahankan dirinya untuk berada dan berdiri tegar.

"Kin.." ucap Orochimaru memanggil seseorang, kemudian Sakura melihat perempuan dengan rambut hitam di sanggul menggunakan yukata hitam dengan aksen bunga lycoris merah menghampiri Orochimaru " sekarang kau akan ikut bersama dengan Itachi, dampingi dia dan lakukan apa yang dia mau, meskipun kau harus menyerahkan dirimu." ucap Orochimaru di sambut kilatan mata hitam wanita yang dipanggil Kin itu, Sakura bergidik _'apa maksudnya semua ini?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati namun memilih diam karena ia yakin Itachi punya penjelasan atas semua ini.

" aku tidak memerlu..." ucap Itachi tenang.

 **BRAAKKKK**

Orochimaru mengangkat sebelah kaki nya ke meja "aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ucap Orochimaru tersenyum sinis sementara itu Itachi melihatnya datar.

"Sakura ... tunjukan kamar untuk tamu kita." ucap Itachi tanpa menoleh.

"Baik,boss." Jawab Sakura tetap sopan menundukan kepalanya kepada Itachi.

Orochimaru menatap Sakura dengan kilatan tajam dan dengan senyuman yang membuat Sakura menjadi jijik, kemudian Sakura mempersilahkan Orochimaru menempati wisma tamu dan tentu ruang terpisah untuk pelayan yang datang bersama nya, setelah itu Sakura pamit untuk mempersiapkan makan malam.

 _'Aku tidak suka orang itu'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati kemudian melangkahkan kaki nya ke dapur utama.

Sakura mendengar beberapa pelayan wanita bergumam kemudian saat dia membuka pintu dapur mereka semua menghampiri Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Nona Sakura ... bagaimana kita bisa melayani tuan dengan cara seperti ini? Apa nona melihat laki-laki itu? Saya bahkan tidak ingin mencicipi masakan untuk dia makan!" ucap pelayan yang Sakura kenal bernama Hana.

"Lalu aku bahkan ingin muntah ketika ia menatap nona bagaikan sebuah makanan yang akan dia makan sewaktu-waktu ketika ia lapar?!" ucap Kikyo kini terisak

"Dan... dan bagaimana laki-laki itu tega menggantikan nona dengan wanita seperti itu?!" Ucap Inori memeluk pinggang Sakura dan dilanjutkan dengan keluhan pelayan yang berada di dapur utama itu.

Sakura menghela napas.

"Baiklah kawan kawan,dengarkan aku!" ucap Sakura menepuk punggung atau mengelus pucuk kepala pelayan itu.

"Kita disini untuk melayani keluarga utama bukan? Bahkan ketika tamu kita itu bukan seorang yang baik kita harus melayaninya untuk menunjukan loyalitas kita terhadap tuan muda bukan? Jadi ... andai tuan Orochimaru bersikap seperti itu yang kita harus lakukan adalah bersikap profesional melayani seperti biasa kita melayani tuan muda, tapi tetap ingat batasan antara tuan muda dan tuan Orochimaru. Apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh, nah sekarang ayo siapkan makan malam untuk kedatangan tuan Orochimaru dan untuk bekal tuan muda, jika ada sesuatu jangan sungkan mengatakan pada ku,oke!" Ucap Sakura membuat rona pipi para gadis itu kembali bersinar.

Sementara itu Itachi yang sedang mencari Sakura terdiam didepan dapur utama tersenyum mendengar apa yang Sakura ucapkan _'kali ini aku akan berusaha_ ' ucap Itachi membuka pintu geser.

" Boss?!" ucap Sakura kaget dan dibarengi semua pelayan yang memberi hormat, kemudian Sakura mencuci tangan dan mengelap nya diapron yang ia kenakan.

"Ikut aku sebentar." ucap Itachi, dengan segera Sakura melepas apronnya dan pamit dengan cara yang sopan.

"Maafkan sikap paman ku, dia masih mempertahankan tradisi yakuza yang bringas, tapi jangan khawatir dia orang yang baik." ucap Itachi melihat Sakura dari ekor mata nya, tapi hati Itachi berkata lain, namun ia memilih untuk percaya pada paman nya itu, dan pada Sakura.

"Tidak masalah boss,saya adalah seorang pelayan dan pelayan tidak seharusnya mengomentari kebiasaan tuannya." Ucap Sakura menatap koridor kayu yang ia tapaki.

Dan sampai pada jalan buntu, ia melihat ke arah Itachi yang mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kayu dan membuka pintu kayu itu,ini semacam ruang rahasia ketika pintu terbuka menjadi dua bagian Itachi masuk di lanjutkan dengan Sakura, dan Sakura bisa melihat kebun dengan berbagai macam bunga, Sakura menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. "ini adalah salah satu harta peninggalan keluarga Uchiha, tanah, air, udara, juga bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di pekarangan ini tidak akan pernah layu sampai kapan pun. Aku berharap apabila kamu sedang kesepian karena kepergian ku, atau ketika kamu merindukan ku, kamu akan datang kesini dan melepaskan nya disini, sampai aku benar-benar kembali." Ucap Itachi seraya menatap Sakura yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat.

"Berjanjilah kau akan baik baik saja." ucap Itachi mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, kemudian mencopot kedua anting Sakura dan menggantinya dengan anting mirip seperti _Rosario_ dan memakaikan nya. Kedua anting yang sangat berbeda satu anting kunci seperti kaca dan satu anting lagi kunci berwarna hitam yang Sakura yakini terbuat dari berlian.

" aku berjanji, oh-boss..." ucap Sakura tidak bisa menahan air mata nya untuk menangis, ia merasakan sebuah kehilangan yang jauh menyakiti lubuk hatinya, tunggu bukankah Itachi sering melakukan sebuah perjalanan? Tapi dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

Itachi melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Sakura "ada apa Saki?" Ucap Itachi membawa Sakura pada pelukannya.

"Aku akan merindukanmu,boss!" ucap Sakura melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Itachi, ya benar dia akan merindukan saat ia berjalan dengan Itachi, saat Itachi mengelus pucuk rambutnya, saat Itachi tersenyum meski tipis, atau ketika Sakura memeluknya dengan sejuta perasaan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan, harum maskulin tubuhnya, hangat sentuhannya, kecupan di bibirnya, dan semua tentang boss yang membuat dirinya itu lupa bahwa ia adalah geisha nya.

 **...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam berlangsung Itachi beserta Sai juga Kin pamit dan menaiki Limosine menuju bandara. Ino dan pelayan yang lain membereskan piring sementara itu Orochimaru diantar Sakura ke Aula tengah untuk sekedar bersantai sambil menonton TV.

Sakura mengenakan kemeja putih dengan ikat leher yang di modifikasi seperti pita, dengan rok span selutut dan sepatu hak cream.

Setelah memberikan beberapa ocha dan kue tahun baru Sakura pergi dengan sopan.

Pukul 23.00 Kini Sakura menuju kamar pelayan yang lain untuk sekedar mengecek apakah mereka sudah beristirahat atau belum, Sakura mengerutkan dari melihat orang yang sudah tidak asing lagi, Ino.

"Apa yang mengganggu mu?" Tanya Sakura berdiri di samping Ino, Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak, hanya saja kehilangan sosok tuan muda dan Sai-kun" jawab Ino menerawang memandang langit dari koridor itu, Sakura menganggukan kepala nya.

"Aku setuju" ucap Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Entahlah, aku sangat mencintai Sai-kun sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Sejak hari dimana aku menyerahkan kehormatanku padanya. Bahkan ia menyentuhku dengan amat lembut, kau tau Sakura?" Aku Ino mengusap wajahnya sendiri, dan Sakura menginat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, kejadian yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat.

Sakura mengangguk dan menepuk bahu teman nya itu "aku mengerti, kau tahu malam itu aku dilelang dan bahkan aku tidak tahu apa makna pelelangan itu, ketika aku sadar aku sudah berada dalam genggaman pria tua yang menjijikan, bahkan aku melarikan diri dengan sisa harga diriku sampai aku berada ditepi danau dingin dan ia mencaci maki aku, juga berusaha menyentuhku saat aku sadar sebuah tangan hangat menyelamatkan aku dan membawa ku pergi. Namun saat aku terbangun aku membenci diriku sampai keujung neraka paling dalam, aku teebangun diruangan serba mewah yang aku kira adalah kamar laki laki tua brengsek itu, kemudian tanpa ragu aku membuka jendela dan siap terjun dan mati. Namun seperti dejavu tangan itu menarik ku dan membawa ku melihat sebuah mata yang membuat aku takjub dengan keindahannya juga tunduk dengan kuasanya, bahkan ketika aku berbuat licik untuk menghancurkan boss,boss tidak keberatan bahkan ketika aku ingin membunuhnya dia mempersilahkan aku, tanpa sadar setelah bertahun-tahun lama nya aku memberikan kesetiaanku padanya dan tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta padanya..." Ino tercengang mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Ap-apa dia tau?" Tanya Ino membuat kening Sakura berkerut.

"Entahlah, tapi sikapnya terkadang melembut sejak malam itu..." jawab Sakura membuat Ino kembali mengerutkan keningnya "malam itu ...?" Ulangnya bertanya.

Sakura menghela napas bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan soal ini pada temannya itu.

"Malam dimana aku melepas keperawananku." ucap Sakura membuat semburat merah dipipinya dan melihat Ino memunculkan O pada bibirnya seraya menutupi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ya tuhan ... jadi selama itu, Itachi belum pernah menyentuhmu, Saki?" Perjelas Ino membuat Sakura risih namun ia mencoba terlihat santai.

"Yeah ... karena aku selalu memberontak dan tidak mengizinkannya" ucap Sakura menatap langit gelap yang bertabur bintang.

"Kau itu aneh saki, aku bahkan sering melakukannya dengan Sai-kun. Bukankah itu pekerjaan kita sebagai penghibur?" Ucap Ino menambahkan, Sakura menggelengkan kepala nya " aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa itu geisha Ino, yang aku mengerti adalah dia satu satunya laki-laki yang secara tidak sengaja menemani aku. Itu yang membuat dia begitu berarti." Ucap Sakura membuat Ino tersenyum.

"Percayalah, dia mencintai mu seperti kau mencintainya Saki..." tegas Ino.

"Karena aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matanya saat menatap mu." Ucap Ino menambahkan membuat Sakura membisu.

"Aku yakin besok matahari akan bersinar dengan cerah, oh iya Sai-kun memesan kepada ku untuk ikut melayani kebutuhan mu, kau tau Itachi yang meminta nya." ucap Ino seraya merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Ayo kita tidur saki,bulannya sudah meninggi" ajak Ino di jawab anggukan Sakura.

'Terima kasih,boss' ucap Sakura dalam hati memperlihatkan anting yang berkilauan diterpa angin bulan diakhir Desember itu.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : hallo teman-teman, bagaimana kabar kalian?**

 **Aku berharap dalam keadaan yang baik ya, aamiin.**

 **Hehehe xD**

 **Maaf baru kembali update, beberapa hari yang lalu aku harus menyelesaikan ujian-ujian akhir.**

 **Dan sekedar pemberitahuan, chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate mungkin lebih lama, karena selama tiga minggu kedepan aku akan dinas keluar kota, jadi mohon dimaklumi. ^^-**

 **Dan sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman ku, pembaca setia my lovely boss, maaf sekali jika aku tidak bisa membalas satu persatu pertanyaan, tapi sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku mengupdate chapter ini cukup panjang, mudah-mudahan kalian suka #membungkuk.**

 **Terima kasih kepada :** **Sashicchi** **,** **BlackHead394** **,** **echaNM** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **Rinda Kuchiki** **,** **zehakazama** **,** **Himenatlyschiffer** **,** **himmmecchi** **,** **JesShinji** **,** **Kimaru-Z** **,** **harulisnachan** **,** **Bang Kise Ganteng** **, lilo, Nadia Kara Annabele, 0chan,** **Luca Marvell** **, Guest, jui chan,** **Miura Kumiko** **, yencherry, SantiDwiMw.**

 **Terima kasih atas support, masukan dan saran nya.**

 **SakuraH20.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Yang Ada Pada Hatinya

**CHAPTER 7 - Yang Ada Pada Hatinya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah sebulan sejak kepergian Itachi, musim dingin di ganti dengan lelehan salju dan datangnya musim semi. Sakura yang kini berada diatas pelana Kuro memacu kuda hitam itu dengan kecepatan yang normal dia sedang mengarahkan sapi untuk menuju tanah lapang dibelakang kandang agar sapi-sapi itu makan rumput yang baru tumbuh, dari atas pelana kuda Sakura melihat beberapa pelayan sedang memetik buah dan sayur sekedar melambaikan tangan untuk menyapa Sakura lakukan.

"Baiklah Kuro,santai saja santai ... kita akan berjalan jalan untuk membuat semua persendian mu lemas dan tidak kaku ya!" ucap Sakura mengelus kepala kuda kesayangan Itachi itu dan dijawab dengan erangan Kuro tanda ia setuju.

"Menurut mu apa boss baik baik saja di sana?" Tanya lagi Sakura namun Kuro hanya berjalan santai sambil mengerang dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah kuda pintar, sekarang waktunya makan siang ayo kita kembali!" ucap Sakura menarik pelan tali pengikat Kuro.

Sesampainya didepan kandang kuda Sakura berjalan sambil memegang tali yang mengikat Kuro dan sesekali berbincang dengan hewan itu, kemudian Sakura melihat Orochimaru berada beberapa meter didepannya dengan sopan Sakura memberikan salam sembari menuntun Kuro yang berada disampingnya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, bagaimana dengan udara musim semi ini?" Tanya Orochimaru mendekati Sakura, Sakura tersenyum.

"Sangat sejuk dan segar tuan, apa yang membawa tuan kehalaman para pelayan?" Tanya Sakura sopan dan menutupi keingin tahuannya, ia melihat laki-laki berusia 40 tahun itu dengan sopan, namun tetap dengan kehati-hatian yang sama.

"Hanya ingin bersantai dan berjalan-jalan, maukah kau mengajak aku melihat lihat perkebunan? Sepertinya aku melewatkan beberapa tahun untuk melihat perubahan di rumah ini!" ucap Orochimaru yang masih mengenakan keikogi beserta hakama berwarna ungu gelap.

"Seperti keinginan mu, tuan" ucap Sakura sopan kemudian mengambil kuda berwarna coklat dan memberikan istirahat kepada Kuro karena sudah 2 jam kuda itu berjalan bersama nya.

Sakura ada di bawah memegang tali kekang kuda coklat yang Orochimaru tunggangi Sakura mengenakan topi jerami dengan setelan blus biru muda dan celana _levis_ dengan sepatu boot, rambutnya di gelung asal.

"Disini dulunya adalah hutan pinus, sekarang dijadikan sebagai ladang anggur untuk membuat minuman anggur. Seorang penjaga kebun yang memberitahukan kepada saya, dan disana adalah kebun apel beserta kebun buah yang lainnya." ucap Sakura menunjukan satu persatu kebun yang terkadang ia urus.

Sememtara itu Orochimaru mendengarkan Sakura dan sesekali melirik ke arah gadis manis dibawahnya itu, bahkan Orochimaru sangat terpukau dengan ke intelektualan gadis yang menjadi geisha Itachi itu, dia lebih bisa diandalkan daripada pelayan yang lain dan membuat Orochimaru tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya dan menodainya.

Ketika pertama kali ia melihat Sakura berdiri dihadapannya dengan warna baju yang kontras dan wajah yang cantik melebihi apapun, pantas saja Itachi menyembunyikan Sakura dari dunia menyimpan wanita yang bagaikan berlian ini sendiri, hanya untuknya dan pemuasnya.

Orochimaru tersenyum sinis

"...kemudian di selatan sebelah hutan jati ada kolam pemancingan ikan dan bisa digunakan untuk acara piknik dan acara _out door_ yang lain, hampir semua wilayah Kyoto ini adalah milik keluarga Uchiha, jika tuan berkenan saya bisa menunjukan lapangan _golf_ yang segera akan diluncurkan pada musim panas ini." Sambung Sakura kembali berjalan diantara rerumputan dan bunga daisy yang tumbuh liar, langit semakin menguning dan senja semakin menyingsing.

Sakura menengadah melihat langit senja yang menampakan warna nostalgia, tiap kali ia mengingat langit antara siang dan malam, ia selalu memikirkan Itachi, tidak ada selain laki-laki itu.

"Ah-aku ingin melihatnya, sepertinya akan menyenangkan!" Ucap Orochimaru tersenyum, angin menerbangkan helaian hitam yang terkuncir rapih dibahu nya, Sakura bergidik karena angin pergantian musim yang begitu menusuk kulitnya.

Selama satu bulan terakhir, tidak ada keceriaan diwajah cantik nya, bahkan Sakura tak ayal memandang kosong kearah langit ketika duduk ditepi koridor sendirian, ia hanya bisa mencium bau Itachi yang tersisa dikamar miliknya, bahkan itu tidak bisa membuat Sakura menjadi lebih baik, hatinya bergejolak ketika mengetahui wanita yang dikirim oleh Orochimaru berada disampingnya.

Hatinya tidak tenang bahkan ia terus berdoa agar Itachi selalu baik-baik saja, Orochimaru membawa aura yang buruk terhadap kediaman uchiha, bahkan para pelayan wanita mengeluh kepadanya karena sering kali anak buah Orochimaru melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pantas terhadap mereka, dan Sakura sudah menegur mereka dengan cara yang cukup kasar.

"ambil pedang mu, bangkit dan lawan aku." Ucap Sakura dingin menatap laki-laki dengan tubuh lebih besar dari dia, laki-laki itu berlutut dengan suara napas yang memburu.

"itu akan mengajarkan kamu bagaimana cara menghormati seorang wanita!" sambung kembali Sakura, sementara itu disisi yang lain Orochimaru melihat Sakura dengan tatapan lapar, wanita ini tanpa takut mengundangnya ke dojo untuk bertarung dengan bawahan nya.

Menurutnya, masalah antara mereka sangat spele, bawahan nya yang bernama Chiba ingin menyentuh salah seorang pelayan wanita, namun wanita itu menolak, Chiba yang memang emosional memaksanya sampai akhirnya wanita itu berteriak dan Sakura mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Chiba dihajar oleh Sakura habis-habisan, Orochimaru tidak menyangka dengan apa yang wanita ini lakukan, menurutnya dia sangat menarik.

Orochimaru kembali tersenyum dibalik kipas hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, gaya pedang Sakura tidak bisa diremehkan, juga pertahanan yang ia buat bukanlah sekedar pertahanan yang mudah dipertahankan, Itachi sudah melatih Sakura, laki-laki itu memberikan semua yang ia punya untuk menjaga wanita ini, setelah memata-matainya sekian lama, ini adalah sesuatu hal yang sangat menarik untuk dirinya.

Setelah itu Chiba meminta maaf atas perbuatannya, pertarungan antara pedang dengan pedang yang berakhir tragis, Sakura menang dan secara tidak langsung Orochimaru kalah.

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan dojo tersebut, Sakura juga memarahi pelayan itu karena setidaknya menjadi pelayan di rumah utama keluarga Uchiha, mereka juga harus bisa menguasai seni bela diri klan tersebut.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memijit kepalanya yang lumayan sakit, ia kembali menelusuri koridor pelayan wanita, mengecek mereka apakah sudah tidur atau sebaliknya.

"Apa yang mengganggu mu, Saki?" ucap Ino dari balik pintu geser, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menopang dagunya disalah satu tralis kayu, ia kembali melihat bulan purnama yang separo sempurna dan menghela napas panjang.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak tenang, entah mengapa ketika keberadaan Orochimaru-sama disini membuat aku menjadi tidak tenang, ada sesuatu yang aneh, ada sesuatu yang terus mengintai aku." Ucap Sakura merasakan hembusan angin diwajahnya, Ino bangkit dan duduk bersandar disamping Sakura, ia menghela napas panjang.

"aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, para pelayan wanita juga merasakan hal yang sama, meskipun Itachi-sama menurutku itu menakutkan, tapi Orochimaru-sama lebih menakutkan lagi, tiap kali berada disampingnya aku merasakan ketakutan bahwa aku akan ditelan olehnya hidup-hidup, Saki!" ucap Ino memeluk dirinya sendiri, Sakura duduk disampingnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah itu adalah curahan hati kita masing-masing, tapi aku juga bingung ketika harus diemban kan oleh tanggung jawab sebagai pengurus rumah ini, aku berharap ini cepat berakhir.." ucap Sakura kembali memijit frustasi keningnya, Ino menyeritkan dahi.

"jadi sejak kapan kamu menjadi se-frustasi itu, Saki?" ucap Ino memelototi Sakura, mendengar kata dengan penekanan yang mengejek itu Sakura menarik sedikit helaian pirang wanita dihadapannya.

"ini hanya curahan hati, diamlah dan dengarkan saja, Ino-senpai?!" ucap Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, ia sadar bahwa ia terlihat frustasi beberapa hari ini.

Hanya karena kesepian nya, atau karena hal yang lain, entahlah ia tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"baiklah Saki, maafkan aku. Tapi aku serius, aku juga tidak suka dengan Orochimaru-sama, atau bawahannya, ketika kamu sedang mengurusi hal-hal lain, aku memata-matai mereka karena itu adalah keinginan Sai-kun, entah mengapa pada malam terakhir Sai-kun berada disini ia berpesan kepada ku seperti itu. Tanpa kamu ketahui mereka menyelundupkan barang-barang aneh juga gadis-gadis muda pada siang hari ketika kamu sibuk dan ketika semua pelayan sibuk, gadis-gadis itu akan dikembalikan pada siang hari berikutnya, terlihat jelas luka-luka lebam ketika mereka dikembalikan dari pintu bawah tanah yang tembus ke perbatasan halaman belakang."

Ucap Ino membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya, wanita itu memperlihatkan wajah mengerikan yang pernah Ino lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Ino, kenapa kamu baru membicarakan nya sekarang, sial! Cepat kamu hubungi Sai atau tuan muda, beritahukan kepada mereka aku akan bergerak." Ucap Sakura berlari dengan gaduh sepanjang koridor.

Sakura menuju ke ruang bawah tanah, ia memgang lampu pita dan samurai disebelah tangan nya, yukata putihnya tertiup angin dilorong itu, yang ia hanya lihat adalah jajaran pedang yang tersusun rapih dan salah satu ruangan dengan pintu kayu yang disusun dengan besi-besi tua yang melapisi beberapa lapisan kayu.

Telinga Sakura menangkap bunyi jangkrik, hewan-hewan malam yang menghuni ruangan itu, dan suara isak tertahan,ia membelalakan mata nya kemudian dengan langkah pelan mencari-cari suara yang sangat kecil dan terdengar sayup-sayup itu.

Dengan kasar Sakura mematahkan gembuk tua yang menyegel pintu didepan nya, hanya dengan satu tebasan pedang.

Susah payah ia menarik pintu dengan tebal 30 senti itu, ia merasakan tangannya lecet ketika menarik gagang pintu yang berkarat.

Sakura mengarahkan lampu pita ditangannya ke arah ruangan,matanya kembali hampir keluar dari rongganya, ia kembali melihat puluhan pedang kuno yang tertata rapih di Rak-Rak pedang dengan ukiran rumit disetiap sisinya.

Dua hal yang ia simpulkan, pertama Ino tidak akan mempermainkan nya, dan yang kedua telinganya tuli dan ia dalam suasana hati yang kacau.

Sakura kembali meyakinkan dirinya lagi apakah yang ia dengar adalah kenyataan ataukah sebaliknya.

Dengan langkah pelan ia kembali memfokuskan indra pendengarannya, ia kembali mendengar suara isakan yang tertahan.

Sakura berjongkok kemudian menempelkan telinganya kearah lantai, suara isakan itu semakin ia dengar dengan jelas, Sakura menyusuri lantai itu, dia tidak boleh gegabah, Sakura mengetuk pelan lantai itu, ternyata itu hanyalah lantai yang dibuat dari batu, ia kembali mengetuk lantai itu dengan katana nya, suaranya masih terdengar nyaring bahkan ia mendengar bahwa suara katananya yang bersentuhan dengan lantai batu itu.

Sampai ketika ia mendengar suara katana nya bersentuhan dengan lantai yang terbuat dari kayu, Sakura menyeritkan dahinya, ia kembali mengetuk-ngetuk katananya dengan keras.

Isakan tangisan itu berubah menjadi lebih keras, Sakura menekuri lantai didepannya, ia kembali menyamakan suara ketukan, ternyata ia menemukan sebuah pintu yang disamarkan dnegan warna yang sama dengan lantai batu, bahkan jika tidak memperhatikan dengan jeli, Sakura tidak bisa membedakan hal itu.

Kemudian ia mencari celah dengan ujung pedangnya, dengan lihai Sakura mencongkel ujung papan itu dan membukanya secara perlahan, ia terkejut bahwa itu adalah pintu geser, Sakura segera masuk kedalam ruangan itu, melompat dengan membawa lampu pita ditangannya.

Ia melihat wanita-wanita yang mengenakan kimono lusuh, umur mereka bahkan dibawah dirinya, pipi mereka basah dengan mata yang sembab karena banyak menangis, mereka diikat kedua tangan dan kaki,mulut mereka dibungkam dengan kain-kain tebal, keadaan nya menyedihkan, tapi yang Sakura ketahui, bahwa semuanya memiliki wajah dan paras yang cantik, itu mengingatkan ia pada masa lalunya.

Sebagai seorang geisha yang dijual dipelelangan.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Sakura dengan nada tinggi, suaranya melengking dan bergema diruangan itu, mata emerald nya terpantul membara bersama lampu pita yang ada ditangan nya.

Sakura melepaskan salah satu bungkaman mulut wanita yang tidak menangis, ia mengambil napas panjang kemudian menatap Sakura dnegan takut.

"Kami dijual oleh orang, didesa kecil dipinggir kota Kyoto adalah daerah yang jauh dari perkotaan, kemudian seorang saudagar menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan untuk gadis-gadis muda dikediaman utaman keluarga Uchiha, hanya wanita yang cantik yang bisa terpilih, dan kami terpilih, namun ketika datang ketempat ini, kami ditempatkan disini, malahan kami dijadikan budak pemuas nafsu oleh kepala keluarga ini." Ucapnya kembali terisak.

Sakura menghentakan pedang yang ia bawa hingga membuat suara yang emmekakan telinga.

"Dia bukanlah kepala keluarga, dia adalah seorang tamu yang tinggal sementara disini, kepala keluarga yang kamu sebut-sebut adalah laki-laki yang tidak akan menodai wanita seperti itu?!" ucap Sakura tanpa sadar, wanita itu membelalakan mata kemudian menunduk.

"Maaf aku tidak tau akan hal itu, nona maukah kamu menyelamatkan kami?!" ucap nya memohon, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Sakura berjongkok, ia memandang manik coklat milik wanita itu.

"Tanpa disuruh aku akan menyelamatkan kamu, jadi mintalah teman-teman kamu untuk diam dan ikuti aku, kita akan ke Wisma Pelayan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum, wanita itu menghela napas lega dan meminta teman-temannya untuk diam dan tenang.

Sakura naik keatas kemudian membantu mereka secara perlahan, Sakura melihat keadaan, kemudian memberikan kode agar mereka secara diam-diam pergi.

Sakura sangat tahu bahwa firasatnya benar, nalurinya benar soal keberadaan Orochimaru yang membuat firasatnya menjadi buruk.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Itachi perihal pamannya yang dengan sengaja mendukung perjualan manusia, atau membawa barang-barang yang ia curigai sebagai narkoba kedalam kediaman nya itu.

Entahlah, itu akan membuat segala sesuatunya menjadi sulit, kepalanya semakin sakit dengan banyak opini yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Tanpa Sakura tahu, laki-laki dnegan rambut seputih salju melihatnya dengan senyum mengerikan, bagaikan Harimau yang akan memangsa kelinci didalam kandang, kapanpun ia mau.

 **...**

 **..**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura kembali melihat langit sore dari balik hutan jati, batang-batang pohon nya terlihat menakar langit dan terlihat menyeramkan, Sakura kembali menarik tali kekang kuda coklat Orochimaru karena hari semakin petang dan langit akan kembali menggelap.

Orochimaru sangat suka ketika Sakura bercerita tentang macam-macam kebun, juga menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan laki-laki itu, tanpa laki-laki itu ketahui, wanita yang ada dibawahnya sangat membencinya, sejak kejadian semalam, ketika ia membebaskan para budak dari penjara.

Sakura hanya melihat Orochimaru tidak lebih sebagai seorang pengkhianat, Sakura mengalami insomnia semalaman akibat pergelutan batin yang ia rasakan.

Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan Itachi, ia ingin mendengar suaranya, namun jika ia menelpon Itachi duluan, Sakura yakin tuannya itu akan mengkhawatirkannya.

Ia memilih diam dan menyelesaikan ini bersama dengan Ino.

"SAKIIIIIIIII...!"

Sakura mendengar suara Ino sayup sayup dari rumah utama

"Toloongggg..." ucap beberapa lengkingan suara pelayan wanita.

Sakura kembali menajamkan telinga,memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

"Nonaaa... tolong kami!" kini mata Sakura melihat Kikyo yang berlari kearahnya namun segera ditangkap oleh laki-laki dengan yukata hitam.

'Tch... ada yang tidak beres' Sakura memutuskan menyelidiki apa yang terjadi tanpa membuat Orochimaru yang kini sedang memetik sebuah bunga curiga.

"Tuan, matahari semakin turun sebaiknya kita kembali" ucap Sakura menatap Orochimaru dengan sopan.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru Sakura?" Ucap Orochimaru menyerahkan bunga daisy dengan warna yang cantik.

"Kita akan makan malam tuan" ucap Sakura menatap Orochimaru hati-hati dan menerima bunga itu.

"Dan kita akan bermain sebentar, Sakura haruno"

Ucap suara batitone laki-laki dari balik pohon jati,rambut dan kulitnya seputih tulang kimono putih dengan tambang ungu yang mengikat pinggangnya.

"K-kau..." ucap Sakura mengingat laki-laki bertato spiral yang ikut dalam pelelangan malam itu.

"Ki-Kimimaru!" ucap Sakura suaranya bergetar, Orochimaru tersenyum memamerkan gigi putih nya dan mata nya yang seperti ular berkilat tersapu senja.

Sakura semakin mendengar suara pelayan wanita yang meminta tolong.

"Sakiii ... lari !" Ucap Ino meronta-ronta saat laki-laki yang Sakura kenal sebagai pelayan Orochimaru membawa nya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA MEREKA SEMUA!" Ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar dan menatap tajam kedua laki-laki didepannya tanpa takut.

"Aku terus mencari dan mencari dimana _cherry blossom_ ' _ku_ berada sejak pelelangan..." ucap Kimimaru melangkah mendekati Sakura dan Orochimaru, Sakura merasakan tengkuknya bergidik.

"Ternyata dunia ini sempit hingga mempertemukan kembali kau dan aku, dan boss ku." Sambung Kimimaru kini sejajar dengan Orochimaru,Sakura menatap nanar keduanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" Ucap Sakura mengertakan gigi nya.

'Gawat ...' ucapnya dalam hati

"Aku akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu. Pertama Itachi takan kembali. Kedua jangan harap kau bisa lolos dan ketiga kau harus setia kepada ku, jika kau masih menginginkan hidup!?" ucap Kimimaru datar menunjukan ketiga jarinya didepan Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan mata menghirup sebanyak banyaknya udara kedalam paru-parunya.

Dia membuka matanya dan dengan secepat kilat menaiki pelana kuda menarik tali kekang kuda membuat kuda itu mengangkat kedua kakinya ke depan.

Sakura menarik tali itu hingga membuat kuda coklat yang ia tunggangi berlari kencang menembus angin, kilauan jingga matahari masih berpendar sedikit, sebelum terbenam Sakura semakin memacu kudanya dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati perkebunan yang tadi siang ia lalui, saat Sakura menoleh untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa ia telah meninggalkan Orochimaru dan Kimimaru di belakang Sakura makin terkejut saat mendapati Kimimaru mengejar nya dengan berlari sangat cepat, itu bukanlah lari orang-orang normal.

'Sial dia ninja!' Ucap Sakura dalam hati mempercepat laju kuda nya.

Sakura memikirkan cara untuk kabur dari Kimimaru, namun dengan adegan slow motion Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terhempas disambung dengan suara kuda yang melengking, Sakura terjatuh di rerumputan dia merasakan kepalanya membentur tanah yang masih dilapisi salju tipis Sakura melihat kaki kuda coklat yang ia tumpangi patah.

'Sial' ucap Sakura berusaha bangun dan berusaha lari dari monster yang ada didepannya itu.

Kimimaru tersenyum senang bagaikan mendapatkan mainan baru.

"Le-lepaskan mereka semua, Kimimaru!" Ucap Sakura lantang ia merasakan persendian dibahunya bergeser tidak seharusnya, langit mulai gelap namun Sakura masih bisa melihat manik ungu dan rambut putih Kimimaru yang berada tepat didepannya.

"NONAAA ... SELAMATKAN DIRI ANDA!" Ucap Hana berteriak.

Sakura melihat Hana dengan tatapan nanar, lidahnya kelu tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata yang pantas. Sakura melihat tiga orang pelayan Orochimaru merobek yukata putih Hana dan memperkosanya dengan brutal, Sakura melihat nya dan tidak bisa melakukan apa apa, menyaksikan Hana dan pelayan yang lain meminta tolong dari pelupuk matanya.

'Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka!' Ucap Sakura menendang Kimimaru, tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit dibahu nya Sakura melesat meninju perut kekar Kimimaru dan mengambil katana nya.

Dengan posisi menyerang Sakura menghunuskan katana ditangannya disambut dengan senyuman Kimimaru yang kini terpatri diwajahnya.

"Kamu benar-benar wanita yang menarik. Pantas saja banyak yang memperebutkan kamu" ucap Kimimaru menjilat bibir bawah nya, membuat Sakura bergidik.

Tanpa banyak berbicara Sakura menyerang Kimimaru dengan brutal, dia tidak memberi ampun laki laki itu, dengan kelihaian pedang yang dibimbing langsung oleh Itachi Sakura membuat Kimimaru terluka, namun anehnya meski luka nya mengeluarkan darah yang banyak laki-laki didepannya itu masih bisa berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Terakhir kali aku menemukan wanita sepertimu adalah ketika 20 tahun yang lalu ketika aku melakukan penyerangan dikediaman ini..." ucap Kimimaru memiringkan kepalanya membuat suara 'krek' dari sendi yang kaku.

'Jadi dia yang membantai orang-orang disini, keluarga Itachi!?' Sakura menatapnya nanar dia menarik nafas dalam dalam agar perasaannya lebih tenang.

"Aku ingin mengeksplorasi mu...semakin ingin ..." ucap Kimimaru kini menghilang dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura berputar dengan posisi siaga mencari dimana perginya laki-laki itu.

Kemudian Sakura merasakan sesuatu melingkari pinggang dan bahu nya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal, Sakura merasakan tangannya seolah tidak berdaya dan melepaskan katana yang ia genggam kuat-kuat.

"Aku berbicara disini, aku adalah boss dan kau adalah pelayanku. Aku ninja dan kau gadis biasa." Ucap Kimimaru melingkarkan sebelah tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan sebelah tangannya memainkan rambut merah muda Sakura yang terurai.

Nafas Sakura tersengal-sengal bahkan degup jantungnya tidak bisa dirasakan karena terlalu keras berdetak.

'Itachi pasti akan menolongku!?' ucap Sakura mempertahankan harapannya agar tetap hidup, Sakura merasakan pandangannya menjadi gelapp, ia berusaha mempertahankan dirinya, ia berusaha keluar dari situasi aneh ini.

Air mata mengalir dipelupuk matanya, mata Sakura seolah-olah dipejamkan secara paksa, seberapapun ia mencoba melawan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Nah sekarang ...kamu milikku, Sakura." Ucap Kimimaru membopong Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke rumah utama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menerjapkan mata beberapa kali, yang ia temukan hanya ruangan gelap dan ia merasakan pergelangan tangan hingga bahu kiri nya kesemutan, kepalanya berdenyut nyilu namun ia menggelengkan beberapa kali agar tidak begitu merasakan sakitnya, Sakura bersyukur masih mengenakan baju lengkap nya meski sekarang kotor dan terdapat robekan disana sini.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun,Sakura?" Sakura menatap nanar kedepan, kearah suara yang membuat dia dalam mimpi buruk itu.

Kimimaru mengenakan yukata putih musim panas dan memperlihatkan sebagian besar dada bidangnya, rambutnya yang seputih salju tergerai membingkai wajah datar laki-laki itu, Sakura menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi Kimimaru namun dengan cepat Kimimaru ada di atas tubuhnya,Sakura bisa mencium bau pohon pinus dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi dari ku..." Sakura bergidik namun lengan kekar Kimimaru menahan tubuhnya.

"MENJAUHLAH,SIALAN!" Ucap Sakura menatap Kimimaru dengan sebal sampai akhir dia tidak akan menyerah itu janjinya.

"Kamu masih saja menjual mahal dirimu kepadaku ..." ucap Kimimaru menciumi kelopak mata Sakura.

"Kurang ajar, apapun yang kau sentuh,apapun yang kau lihat itu tidak berarti apa apa untukku, dan kau tidak akan pernah menyentuh hati ku, bajingan!" Ucap Sakura meneriaki Kimimaru, Kimimaru hanya tersenyum kembali menghimpit kasar tubuh Sakura, membuka satu persatu kancing blus nya.

Sakura memalingkan kepala tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika satu persatu kehormatannya direnggut, Sakura menitikan air mata karena tidak akan sanggup untuk bertemu dengan boss nya lagi.

Masih ia ingat betapa dingin wajah Itachi ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Betapa sibuknya ia sampai lupa untuk tidur dikasur dan mengenakan selimut

Atau betapa angkuhnya ketika ia membuat perjanjian dan menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan sikap tenangnya.

Memperlakukan Sakura secara layak.

Bersikap adil dengan bawahan yang melayaninya.

Tidak pernah mengatakan hal kasar ataupun memperlakukan siapapun dengan semena-mena.

Itu adalah Itachi, boss yang selama ini ia selalu jaga, ia selalu dampingi dan dengan segala hal yang berkaitan dengannya Sakura mengakui bahwa ia mencintainya.

Dan hanya Sakura yang bisa sekurang ajar masuk kedalam daerah pribadi miliknya.

Hanya dia

Tidak ada yang lain

"Apa alasan kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Sakura suaranya bergetar masih menatap ke arah dinding disampingnya, Kimimaru memegang dagu Sakura agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Hanya sebuah kesenangan..." ucap Kimimaru menyeringai Sakura menatapnya datar.

"Apa kerusuhan di Kyoto, Yokohama dan Amerika adalah ulahmu dan Orochimaru?" Sambung Sakura bertanya asal tentang opsi yang ia pikirkan.

Sementara itu Kimimaru mulai menciumi leher jenjang Sakura "iya... itu adalah ulahku, agar memancing dia dan aku mengeluarkan kartu as ku, Giant dan Karin" ucap Kimimaru datar menatap giok Sakura dan dengan seperkian detik mengeras bagai berlian.

'Jadi laki-laki sialan ini mempermainkan Karin?!' ucap Sakura kembali bernostalgia bagaimana ia melihat detik-detik Karin terbunuh, air matanya jatuh tanpa sadar.

"Aku tahu ... kau sedang menangisi si jalang itu kan, Sakura?" ucap Kimimaru menjilat air mata Sakura, napas Sakura memburu pandangan matanya menajam dan siap membunuh laki-laki didepannya itu

"KURANG AJAR KAU !" ucap Sakura berteriak bagai orang frustasi.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kimimaru semakin tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

"ayo Sakura~ semakin kau meronta semakin aku menikmatimu, keluarkan semua kekesalanmu, tunjukan bagaimana kau membenci aku, aku takan menyerah..." ucap Kimimaru tersenyum senang sementara itu Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa hatinya hancur bahkan dia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada detik berikutnya, Sakura pasrah.

Kimimaru melihat perubahan drastis Sakura, mata nya yang penuh sinar, keoptimisan, bahkan emosi yang menggebu-gebu kini hilang tanpa bekas, lenyap begitu saja.

' _boss ... andai aku menyadari emosi yang dinamakan cinta ini lebih cepat sebelum keberangkatanmu dan mengungkapkan kepadamu bahwa aku mencintaimu... aku akan mati tenang pada detik ini._

 _Boss...apa pantas seorang geisha jatuh hati pada tuannya?_

 _Apa yang akan boss jawab saat aku mengatakan "aku mencintaimu boss.." dengan lantang?_

 _Boss hanya kau laki-laki yang selalu aku perhatikan setelah kepergian tou-san, kaa-san dan Karin nee-chan._

 _Boss andaikan tuhan menghidupkan aku dan kamu di dunia yang berbeda, aku akan memohon agar kita di pertemukan sebagai dua orang biasa, aku seorang penjual bunga dan kau seorang petani. Kita akan jatuh cinta dengan cara yang sederhana seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Tidak ada laki-laki bersetelan jas yang bekerja sebagai yakuza dengan banyak pengawal, dan tidak ada seorang wanita yang diambil paksa dari rumah bordil dan dijadikan geisha nya. Andaikan itu semua sesuai dengan harapanku, kita akan bahagia selamanya...kau setuju kan boss?'_

Sakura hanya melihat ke arah langit-langit dengan plafon putih hanyut dengan dunia nya.

"Kurang ajar beraninya kau mengacuhkan aku!" ucap Kimimaru sebelah tangannya menggenggam wajah Sakura secara kasar.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau boleh menyentuh fisikku, menyiksa mental ku tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh apa yang disebut dengan _hati_ yang aku punya, Kimimaru-sama" ucap Sakura menatap Kimimaru datar dengan nada mencemooh, Kimimaru semakin geram kini dia mencium bibir Sakura dengan liar, namun Sakura hanya diam bagaikan sebuah boneka maneki yang tidak memiliki jiwa.

' _Boss ... jika aku sudah menjadi lebih hina seperti pelacur di rumah-rumah bordil, apa boss masih mau menerima ku?'_

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir, Kimimaru menyentuh bagian sensitive yang ada pada dada Sakura, Sakura menggigit bibir bawah nya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang akan ia benci seumur hidupnya.

' _Boss ...'_

Kimimaru menciumi perut langsing Sakura dan kedua tangannya bermain diatas dada Sakura, Sakura menahan tubuhnya agar tetap diam dan tidak merespon, cairan merah bening keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya karena Sakura menggigitnya terlalu keras.

' _ku mohon ...'_

Kini Kimimaru membuka jeans Sakura, mata Sakura membelalak lebar,ia berharap tuhan mencabut nyawanya saat itu juga, kini Kimimaru sudah bersiap dengan wajah sangat sumringah

"Sudahlah,jangan berpikir _tuan'mu_ akan menyelamatkan mu, dia pasti sudah bersenang-senang dengan Kin, sekarang aku akan benar-benar memilikimu...Sakura!" ucap Kimimaru dengan seringaian licik

' _tolong aku ...'_

Sakura hanya bisa menutup mata nya, merasakan air mata terus keluar tanpa diminta.

'BRAKK'

Sakura mendengar sesuatu yang amat keras bagaikan potongan kayu yang dibelah secara paksa, kemudian ia membuka matanya, yang terlihat adalah setengah dari tembok dan bagian persegi kamar yang menaunginya terbelah menjadi serpihan kecil, Sakura menahan napas nya dan melihat orang yang berdiri diujung tiang menghalangi bulan purnama yang kini sudah sepenuhnya terbentuk yang mulai meninggi, tiang yang menyangga plafon yang kini sudah hancur menjadi kepingan kertas, Sakura terpana melihat kepingannya bagaikan salju yang tertiup angin.

"Sialan Itachi, kenapa kau bisa lolos dari Kin?!" ucap Kimimaru berteriak dan memakai kembali yukata putihnya, Sakura masih tercengang kemudian menerjapkan mata beberapa kali 'I-Itachi kata-nya?' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan cepat Sakura memandang wajah laki-laki yang berada dalam khayalannya beberapa detik yang lalu, perutnya bagai disiram air es melihat tatapan Itachi lebih tajam dan dingin dari sebelumnya "b-bos.." hanya itu yang Sakura utarakan, kemudian matanya kabur karena mengetahui air mata kembali membanjiri kelopak mata nya yang sudah bengkak.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mengangkat teleponku,Sakura?!" tanya Itachi dingin, kini suaranya berada tepat di samping Sakura, Sakura tersenyum.

"Gomen ne...aku terlalu sibuk untuk menyelamatkan yang lain, tapi ..." ucap Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura bisa merasakan Itachi menyelimuti tubuhnya, pandangan Sakura memang kabur karena banyak menangis tapi ia yakin aroma yang menguar itu sebenarnya adalah baju Itachi, dan benar saja saat Itachi menggendongnya Sakura bisa merasakan dada Itachi yang telanjang menempel pada pipinya.

"boss ... gomen!" ucap Sakura suaranya bahkan tercekat, tenggorokannya kering begitupun dengan air matanya.

Itachi memandang Sakura dengan dingin namun Itachi mengerti apa yang Sakura ucapkan, kemudian Itachi hanya mengecup kening Sakura dan membawanya ketempat yang lebih aman, bersama pengawalnya juga Sai dengan Ino yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"bawa Sakura, dan pastikan ia aman, aku akan mengurus laki-laki yang sudah banyak merugikan banyak orang ini?!" ucap Itachi di sambut anggukan Sai.

"Dia putriku,biar aku yang membawanya?!" ucap laki-laki dengan rambut merah muda memudar beserta beberapa pengawalnya.

"Baiklah tuan Kizashi" ucap Sai dengan wajah tenang, kemudian bergantian menatap Ino yang tidak lebih malang dari Sakura. 'maafkan aku Ino,jika aku terlambat beberapa detik lagi...si brengsek itu pasti sudah menyentuhmu?!' Sai kembali menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat siapapun akan bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Sementara itu Itachi kembali mengeluarkan katananya dan menyerang Kimimaru bagaikan bayangan yang menari-nari di langit malam, sementara itu Kimimaru bagaikan kilat yang menyilaukan, keduanya bertempur tanpa ampun, goresan juga dentingan pedang membuat suara mengerikan dikediaman Uchiha malam itu.

Mereka terus bertanding, sementara itu terlihat luka goresan, sayatan bahkan lebam-lebam pada keduanya "sialan kau Itachi, mengapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku, dan bahkan kau bertindak sejauh itu, bergabung dengan klan Haruno yang sebenarnya adalah ayah kandung gadis itu!" ucap Kimimaru terengah-engah menatap Itachi yang dengan santai mengibaskan pedangnya untuk menghilangkan darah.

"kau menculik Sakura dan menaruhnya didepan pintu keluarga Uzumaki, dan meninggalkan secarik kertas dengan nama nya itu, kau melakukan itu karena kau iri melihat Kizashi memiliki anak, sementara itu kekasihmu...ibu ku di jodohkan oleh ayahnya dengan dalih agar kehidupan beliau sejahtera, tidak dengan samurai yang serabutan dan membabi buta sepertimu, bagaimana Kimimaru atau bisa kubilang mantan calon suami ibuku?" ucap Itachi menatap Kimimaru dengan merendahkan sementara itu mendengar penjelasan Itachi Kimimaru tercengang sambil berkata 'bagaimana bocah ingusan itu tahu?' kemudian mendecih dan kembali menyerang Itachi.

"Bahkan ketika kau melihat ibu ku bahagia kau menyalahkan ayahku karena merebutnya, namun kau tau kan jika itu kesealahanmu, karena ketidakmampuanmu ibuku akhirnya diambil paksa dari mu." Itachi menghunuskan katana dengan kecepatan di luar akal ke torax sebelah kiri Kimimaru, namun sepersekian detik Kimimaru lambat menghindar dan akhirnya ujung katana Itachi merobek baju dan bagian otot luar dada Kimimaru, dengan sigap Kimimaru mundur memegang luka nya dan terengah-engah.

"Aku sengaja melakukan sandiwara ini agar teman-teman tercintaku merasakan apa yang aku rasa, jadi aku menjadi benang takdir antara kalian berdua namun aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau lebih jenius daripada ayahmu." ucap Kimimaru tersenyum, terlihat cucuran keringat dari wajahnya.

"Karena keluarganya adalah yakuza yang menjabat di Amerika makannya mereka tidak tahu bahwa anaknya berada disini, semua penculikan yang kau lakukan sangat bersih berkat pamanku Orochimaru dan sangat kebetulan sekali saat aku membereskan kerusuhan disana aku bertemu dengannya dengan tuan Kizashi, sikapnya mengingatkan aku pada Sakura jadi aku bertanya kepadanya mengenai hal-hal kecil tentang keluarga, dan pertanyaanku dijawab dengan begitu teliti dan baik, akhirnya aku memberitahu dia apa yang terjadi,ketika Ino menelpon aku sambungannya terputus dan saat aku berusaha menelpon Sakura dia tidak mengangkat, begitu pun dengan pelayan diruangan lain. Dan itu tidak seperti biasanya, kau bodoh Kimimaru sangat bodoh,kau memancing aku agar mengetahui rencanamu. Kau pikir aku hanya anak ingusan yang diatur oleh peraturan keluarga." Ucap Itachi panjang membuat Kimimaru tercengang, semua yang Itachi lakukan sangat kebetulan dan sarat akan keberuntungan.

Kimimaru menyeringai "HAHAHA ... seperti dugaanku, kau hebat Itachi ... bahkan lebih hebat daripada pendahulu-pendahulu klan uchiha yang sangat kolot dan membuatku muak, sangat menarik" Kimimaru tertawa seakan-akan melihat permainan yang sangat ia ingin mainkan, bahkan dengan lawan yang membuat dia sangat tertarik.

"Biar aku beritahu, semua yang kau katakan benar, aku dan pamanmu yang tamak akan kekuasaan itu bergabung, kami memiliki dua tujuan pertama aku ingin semua klan uchiha mati karena aku benci melihat mereka memonopoli Mikoto-ku dan paman mu ingin mereka mati karena pamanmu ingin menguasai kekuasaan klan yang tidak akan dia dapatkan, namun siapa sangka kau lolos dalam pembantaian itu dan kembali bersama laki-laki pucat dengan senyum yang berbahaya, dia mantan narapidana di Amerika serikat ya, kalau tidak salah namanya Sai. Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan bekerja sama dengan sangat baik dan mampu memulihkan kondisi klan yang sudah berantakan dalam waktu 2 tahun, nah ... jadi Orochimaru memanfaatkan itu untuk membuat kerusuhan dan mempertemukanmu dengan anak Kizashi yang sudah dijual oleh kakak nya sendiri, kau tau rencana ku hampir sempurna ... bahkan aku berniat menjadikan Sakura sebagai pelayan kesayanganku..." ucap kembali Kimimaru membuat Itachi memandangnya dan segera ingin membunuhnya, tanpa banyak bicara Itachi kembali melesat maju menghunuskan katana nya dan pertempuran pun kembali terjadi.

"Dan dengan semua yang kau utarakan,aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini" ucap Itachi kini menusuk bahu kanan Kimimaru "cih.." Itachi melihat Kimimaru memuntahkan darah dari sela bibirnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menginginkan milik orang lain..."

sambung Itachi mencabut pedangnya dan menusuk dengan cepat lengan sebelahnya

"...namun kau takan bisa mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milikku"

Itachi melengkapi kata rumpang dalam kalimatnya.

"SIALAN KAU ITACHI, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!" ucap Kimimaru frustasi hanya bisa meraung-raung dan tidak bisa menggunakan tangannya.

Itachi tersenyum "tidak akan ... kau akan mati membusuk menempati sel bekas Sai, aku sudah mempersiapkan sel paling bawah, untuk orang seperti mu" dengan satu anggukan Itachi memberi syarat dan dalam hitungan detik datang orang-orang dengan seragam serba hitam, memegang senjata dan memakai alat pelindung diri yang lengkap.

"FBI aku menyerahkan dia dan Orochimaru sebagai tersangka, dan jika perlu silahkan introgasi kembali dia agar mau mengakui kekacauan apa saja yang ia buat pada Negara kalian, jika sudah selesai aku ingin minta laporan rutin dari penjara inti setiap minggu nya." Ucap Itachi dengan santai dan dijawab anggukan oleh ketua kelompok tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **A/N : hallo, aku update kilat loh, terima kasih ya untuk teman-teman yang membaca juga yang me-review, aaw~ aku sangat senang loh.**

 **Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan hadiah ini kepada kalian, semoga kalian suka yaa ...**

 **Terima kasih untuk :** **Sashicchi** **,** **BlackHead394** **,** **echaNM** **,** **hanazono yuri** **,** **Rinda Kuchiki** **,** **zehakazama** **,** **Himenatlyschiffer** **,** **himmmecchi** **,** **JesShinji** **,** **Kimaru-Z** **,** **harulisnachan** **,** **Bang Kise Ganteng** **, lilo, Nadia Kara Annabele, 0chan,** **Luca Marvell** **, Guest, jui chan,** **Miura Kumiko** **, yencherry, SantiDwiMw,** **kiyoi-chan** **.**

 **Terima kasih atas support, masukan dan saran nya.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Seutuhnya Kembali

**Chapter 8**

 **Seutuhnya Kembali**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kemudian ia mengusap kelopak mata nya dengat telunjuk tangannya, ia merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat, juga denyutan aneh yang terasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sshh...arggh" ucapnya seraya berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya, kini kelopak matanya membuka dan menyesuaikan gradasi cahaya disekitarnya 'di-dimana ini?' Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura melihat jendela yang menjulang panjang dari atas plafon sampai kebawah lantai Sakura bahkan bisa melihat beberapa tanaman bunga dan beberapa bangku untuk sekedar bersantai dibawah pohon cemara yang menjulang tinggi namun rindang.

Sakura melihat lantai yang diselimuti dengan karpet beludru coklat, temboknya yang berwarna putih, Sakura melirik kearah tangan kirinya yang terpasang infus juga beberapa alat yang menunjukan aktivitas jantung juga pernapasan dan tekanan darahnya, ia duduk diatas tempat tidur yang embuk berlapis seprei berwarna hijau dengan selimut lembut berwarna cream, Sakura melirik jam dinding yang terbuat dari emas juga dengan beberapa potong berlian yang menunjukan detik yang dilalui jarum jam.

'Pukul 08.00 pagi' ucapnya dalam hati, ia juga dapat merasakan aroma sejuk dari selang oksigen yang bertengger pada hidung mancungnya.

Sakura memejamkan mata mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya,namun ia tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, kepalanya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"A-akh ..." ucapnya kesakitan dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal, kemudian ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan mencari tahu dimana dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Sakura membuka pintu yang membatasi ruangannya dengan ruangan yang lain, ia berjalan tertatih memegang tiang infuse, tidak lupa meng-klem infus itu supaya tidak ada darah yang ikut naik dan menyebabkan kekacauan.

"Oh Sakura!"

Seseorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah muda pudar juga dengan kemeja putih yang kusut menghampiri Sakura dengan terburu-buru, dari jajaran kursi yang lebih mirip seperti ruang tamu itu.

"Iya,itu aku." ucap Sakura bingung menatap laki-laki paruh baya yang kini memapah lengannya dengan sikap protective dan hati-hati itu.

Sakura melihat laki-laki itu dengan tanda tanya, namun entah mengapa hatinya merasa sangat rindu dengan laki-laki itu.

"Emm... bagaimana aku memulainya ... aku ..." ucap laki-laki itu bahkan Sakura bisa melihat dirinya dari mata emerald dengan warna pudar, seperti miliknya.

Kemudian Sakura mendengar pintu terbuka dan mendengar seseorang mengumpat kesal dan berlari kearahnya.

"Oh... bahkan ketika kau bangun kau langsung berjalan, benar-benar!" ucap suara yang Sakura sangat kenali itu.

"BOSS!" kini Sakura melihat Itachi memegang tangannya masih terbalut baju piyama rumah sakit dan memegang tiang infus Sakura.

Lalu Sakura kembali berjalan dan melihat beberapa orang yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk dan bersantai dengan baju santai yang mereka pakai.

"I-Ino, Sai, Kikyo ... kalian samua ..." ucap Sakura disambut cengiran dan sapaan bahkan pelayan dari keluarga utama sekarang berada disofa berwarna cream, tanpa peraturan tanpa ketatakramahan juga tanpa jarak.

Sakura juga dapat melihat satu persatu bawahan Itachi berdatangan dengan penampilan santai mereka dan tersenyum mendapati Sakura, yang hanya satu-satunya orang yang sakit diruangan yang besar itu menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar nona?"ucap pelayan laki-laki bernama Hayato tersenyum menyapa Sakura

"A-aa ... lebih baik terima kasih Hayato-san!" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Kemudian Itachi mendudukan Sakura pada kursi roda dan memindahkan infus ke tiang infus yang ada di kursi roda.

"Terima kasih boss ...terima kasih ..." Sakura menoleh ke arah sebelah kiri laki-laki yang memapahnya itu

"Kizashi ... Kizashi haruno"

Ucap laki-laki itu membuat mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"A-apa?" kini Sakura menuntut Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya 'itu kebetulan marga nya hanya sama dengan nama mu saki' ucap Sakura dalam hati mengenyahkan pemikiran aneh yang ia rasa bahwa laki-laki di samping kirinya itu adalah ayah kandungnya.

"Iya Sakura, dia adalah ayahmu. Kizashi haruno kepala FBI sekaligus kepala keluarga Haruno yang memegang kekuasaan penuh Yakuza berserta mafia di Amerika Serikat..." Itachi berkata dengan tenang menyatakan kebenaran kepada Sakura, bahkan Itachi bisa melihat kesengsaraan dimata gadis berusia 20 tahun itu, untuk semua yang dia alami dan untuk semua siksaan yang ia lewati dia terus tegar bagaikan batu karang yang kuat diterpa badai dari lautan.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" ucap Sakura kini menatap laki-laki yang diberitahu adalah ayahnya itu.

Kizashi hanya bisa memegang tangan kiri Sakura dan berjongkok mensejajarkan posisi mereka berdua, mata keduanya bertemu dan menghubungkan sesuatu yang tak kasat mata, ikatan ayah dan anak.

"Saat kau lahir ... kau di culik oleh orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, bahkan ketika ayah memakai semua kekuasaan ayah kau tidak dapat ayah temukan, ayah terus mencari mu sampai detik ini bahkan terkadang ayah merasa putus asa dengan apa yang ayah lakukan selama bertahun-tahun, tidak ada dokumen tentang mu atau tentang kependudukan mu, sampai ketika ada salah satu dari klan keturunan Uchiha yang terakhir mendatangi kediaman ayah tanpa takut dan membuat perjanjian dengan kesombongannya, berusaha menyelesaikan kerusuhan yang dibuat orang-orang tolol yang berusaha merebut wilayah kekuasaan ayah juga membuat huru-hara di Negeri yang ayah tinggali. Bahkan ayah melihat keseriusan dari anak yang baru menginjak masa dewasanya itu. Seiring waktu sekitar kurang lebih setengah bulan kerusuhan dapat teratasi karena ayah bekerja sama dengan nya..." ucap Kizashi memegangi tangan mungil Sakura dengan kedua tangan besar dan hangatnya membuat Sakura terluka sekaligus bahagia.

"Lalu kerusuhan pun mereda setelah itu, namun ketika kerusuhan mereda wanita yang selalu ada disamping Itachi-dono mendatangi kediaman ayah dan berusaha merayu ayah, bahkan ditangan Itachi-dono sendiri wanita itu dibunuh karena wanita itu adalah malapetaka. Dia memiliki virus yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, virus yang akan membunuh siapapun dengan perlahan dan pasti, dan ketika virus itu sudah mengakar pada sel-sel tubuh, tidak akan ada yang dapat menolong mu, kecuali kematian. Sangat menjijikan. Setelah kejadian itu Itachi-dono dan ayah mulai akrab dia banyak bercerita, berbicara tentang keluarga, haha ... ayah tidak sadar dengan lugas ayah menceritakan soal putri ayah yang hilang, dan saat itu kejadiannya begitu cepat, semua bagaikan benang merah yang tersambung, kemudian pelayan Itachi-dono menghubunginya dan mengatakan hal aneh, tanpa banyak berpikir kami datang dengan cepat karena Itachi-dono sangat yakin kau adalah putri ayah, saat ayah kembali ke jepang betapa terkejutnya ayah mendapati teman lama ayah dengan tega menyakiti, bahkan ingin merobek-robek kehormatanmu seperti dia mengambil ibumu dari ayah, Sakura ..." ucap Kizashi kini pundaknya bergetar hebat menahan amarah yang akan membuncah sewaktu-waktu.

Sakura terdiam, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dan kepalanya pusing bukan main. Semua cerita yang ia dengan saling berkaitan dan tersambung seperti benang merah takdir, seperti yang ayahnya katakan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang

"Aku tidak percaya, oh tuhanku, terima kasih!" ucap Sakura menatap karpet beludru coklat dalam-dalam.

"Bahkan dengan semua hinaan yang aku terima semasa hidupku, dan semua rasa sakit juga beban yang ditempatkan dibahu ku, kini aku bisa tersenyum kepada dunia bahwa aku memiliki orang tua, apa yang tidak lebih baik dari itu, ayah?" ucap Sakura tersenyum menatap pucuk kepala ayahnya, air matanya turun secara alami karena perasaan yang bahagia, seketika perasaan tidak diinginkan atau perasaan ketika ia hanya seorang yang dipandang sebelah mata, semuanya hilang karena pengakuan laki-laki di depannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayai boss ... dan sudah datang kesini sehingga aku dapat bertemu denganmu..." sambung Sakura menatap manik emelad ayahnya, dibalas pelukan laki-laki paruh baya itu, Kizashi Haruno mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura, ia juga berterima kasih kepada Itachi, membuat bawahannya takjub dengan apa yang mereka lihat, karena bagaimana pun laki-laki itu-Kizashi Haruno adalah laki-laki paling kejam dan tidak akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi mangsanya.

"Ibumu pasti akan bahagia di surga Sakura ..." ucap Kizashi tersenyum di balas dengan isakan tangis Sakura yang semakin membahana di ruangan tersebut.

Itachi yang melihat ekspresi Sakura saat itu, hanya bisa menatap dengan datar,dan dalam hati bersyukur bahwa masih ada kebahagiaan yang wanita itu dapat dari dunia yang sudah bobrok ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nee ... Otou-san ..." ucap Sakura menatap langit biru dari bawah pohon cemara.

"Hmm.." ucap Kizashi yang sedang mengepang rambut musim semi putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" tanya sekura kini menoleh kearah Kizashi membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum mendapati kata 'kita' yang Sakura ucapkan.

"Jika kau sudah pulih, kita akan ke Amerika. Disana kau bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu juga kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau suka, ayah akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau,Hime-chan" ucap Kizashi mengelus rambut panjang Sakura.

"Baiklah ... aku akan mulai melanjutkan kuliah dan mengambil bagian kedokteran, juga mengikuti beberapa les musik, bela diri, kelas tari, dan memasak. Bagaimana menurut ayah?" ucap Sakura semangat, Kizashi sempat tertegun dnegan apa yang Sakura inginkan karena biasanya anak-anak seusianya menginginkan kebebasan dengan mobil-mobil mewah, juga pesta di pantai atau dengan pergi berbelanja dan pergi berlibur keluar negeri.

"Ayah sangat bangga padamu!" ucap Kizashi pada Sakura membuat Sakura tersenyum,meski sekarang wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya lebam-lebam tapi ia tetap menunjukan senyuman yang manis.

"Karena ... aku punya banyak mimpi yang aku belum wujudkan, ayah ... karena dimasa lalu aku memiliki hari yang sulit sebelum boss datang ..." Sakura tersenyum mendapati Itachi melangkah kearahnya.

"Apa aku bisa mengunjunginya sesekali, ayah?" ucap Sakura menoleh pada ayahnya

"Tentu saja Hime-chan, bahkan ayah mengizinkan jika kau ingin terus bersamanya. Ayah akan menerima kerja sama dengan perusahaan Itachi." Ucap Kizahi berdehem dan meminum kopi hangat nya.

Itachi datang dan membungkukan badan memberi hormat pada Kizashi dan dibalas anggukan Kizashi.

"Boss ... ayahku mengizinkan aku mengunjungi boss sesekali, bagaimana menurut boss?" ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar membuat Itachi tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala wanita itu.

"Bagaimana terlebih dahulu dengan menentukan tanggal pernikahan kita, Sakura?" ucap Itachi membuat Sakura seperti dua kali lebih idiot dengan keterkejutan yang sangat berlebihan dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia meneriaki Itachi dengan kata 'APAA!' yang membuat kedua laki-laki disekitarnya menutup kedua telinga secara bersamaan.

"Hahaha ...itu keputusan yang bagus nak, aku akan sangat senang memiliki menantu seperti mu, iya kan Sakura?"ucap Kizashi mengelus pelan bahu Sakura dan dijawab dengan anggukan Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah Sakura yang merah seperti tomat karena lamaran spontan yang ia ucapkan.

Kemudian Kizashi menerima telepon dan menyuruh Itachi untuk menjaga Sakura, sementara dirinya pergi kedalam ruangan rumah sakit untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen dilaptopnya.

"Boss ..." ucap Sakura menatap Itachi yang duduk di sampingnya dengan santai.

"Hn ... ada yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura dnegan suara yang amat lembut membuat Sakura menundukan wajahnya malu.

"A-aku ... a-aku ..." ucapnya terbata di jawab dengan kerutan didahi mulus Itachi.

"Ja-jadi ... a-aku ...boss ... aku m-minta maaf .. ya, aku minta maaf bos! aku telah gagal menjadi kepala pelayan hingga membuat kediaman mu menjadi hancur bahkan banyak pelayan terluka Karena ketidakbecusan ku, a-aku ... aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa paman Orochimaru bertindak seperti itu, atau bahkan tentang Kimimaru ..." ucap Sakura menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawah nya yang sudah robek Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dengan kejadian malam sebelumnya.

Itachi mengerti yang Sakura ucapkan, bahkan Itachi meruntuki ketololan nya yang meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian di Mansionnya, berharap ia aman dari kerusuhan yang dibuat oleh Yakuza rendahan di Amerika, Itachi ingin membunuh dirinya jika ia telat satu detik lagi, ketika dengan kurang ajarnya Kimimaru akan merenggut kehormatan wanita yang ia cintai itu.

"Tidak apa-apa saki...lagi pula keselamatanmu adalah yang paling utama untukku, maafkan aku sebagai atasanmu tidak mampu melindungimu dan melindungi bawahanku yang lain saat kalian membutuhkan ku." ucap Itachi menatap giok hijau Sakura yang kini memancarkan kepedihan yang mendalam.

"Bahkan aku memikirkan akan menaruh muka ku dimana, ketika laki-laki brengsek itu akan menyentuhku, saat itu aku hanya memikirkan mu boss. Hanya kau harapanku bahkan jika aku akan mati seperti kemarin ..." Sakura berbicara lirih meluapkan semua perasaannya pada Itachi, ia mengingat kejadian mengerikan kemarin, ketika Kimimaru hampir memperkosa nya, ingatan itu terasa menyakitkan namun selanjutnya Itachi datang sebelum laki-laki itu memperkosanya.

"Aku menyesal tidak mengatakan bahwa _'aku mencintaimu'_ ketika kau pergi, mungkin jika aku berkata itu aku akan tenang untuk mati." Sambungnya membuat Itachi kaget dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Untuk itu kau tidak mengatakannya, bahwa kau masih ditakdirkan untuk hidup, Sakura..." kini Itachi tersenyum, mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut dan merangkul Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Dan agar kau bisa mendengar dengan perasaan yang damai bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, jadilah Istriku seutuhnya." sambung Itachi mengelus rambut Sakura yang terjuntai indah di kursi roda nya.

"A-ah... ba-baiklah. Aku senang mendengarnya boss!" kini Sakura bersandar di bahu Itachi melihat kilauan jingga yang terus meredup meninggalkan jejak yang indah di langit.

"Dan kau harus cepat pulih setelah itu ayo kita adakan upacara pernikahan " Itachi ikut menatap sang surya yang kini pulang keperaduannya.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan menyembuhkan dan membereskan semua ini hehe!" ucap Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Jika aku bisa berjalan dan sedang tidak di infus aku pasti akan memeluk mu boss!" ucap Sakura menatap Itachi dengan senyum paling cerah, sementara itu Kizashi melihat dari dalam ruang yang dilapisi kaca bening, mengarah langsung kearah Sakura dan Itachi, Kizashi tersenyum senang dengan takdir dan semua yang sudah diatur sang pencipta mempertemukan Kizashi dengan cara yang benar-benar tidak terduga, bagaimana atas semua kehilangan yang Kizashi rasakan bertahun-tahun lalu ketika Sakura menghilang dari kehidupannya juga ketika mendapati Mebuki, istrinya sekaligus ibunda Sakura meninggal.

Ketika salju pertama dibulan Desember turun, menyisakan musim dingin yang terus menyelimuti hatinya, namun Kizashi terus berusaha untuk tegar bagaimanapun caranya,karena jika ia jatuh dan hancur semua yang ia bangun akan sia-sia setidaknya ia harus bertahan sendirian dan mencari seorang pewaris yang tepat untuk mengemban tugas dari klan Haruno.

Kini Kizashi bisa bernapas lega mendapati Sakura yang tumbuh dengan cantiknya bak musim semi yang datang ketika musim dingin berakhir, Sakura bagaikan matahari juga udara yang membuat Kizashi kini benar-benar hidup, juga bahagia. Dan Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat, Intelektual juga gadis yang baik seperti ibunya, semua yang Sakura miliki sepeti ibunya kecuali rambut dan mata yang sama namun lebih indah dari miliknya.

Kizashi melihat kearah orang yang kini duduk menemani Sakura, dia Uchiha Itachi pewaris tunggal klan uchiha yang masih memiliki kemitraan dengannya, Kizashi mendengar soal pembantaian klan Uchiha beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun ia tidak ingin berurusan dan ikut campur dengan pertikaian yang bukan didalam daerah kekuasaannya, Kizashi mengenal Fugaku juga Mikoto dengan baik namun dengan beberapa hal Kizashi diminta untuk memegang beberapa wilayah Amerika dengan di bawahi oleh para gangster juga mafia yang tunduk kepadanya, Kizashi berpikir bahwa klan Uchiha telah musnah, namun berselang setelah 2 tahun pasca pembantaian itu ada desas desus bahwa klan Uchiha kembali mendapatkan sebuah kursi kehormatan, dengan diatasi oleh laki-laki dingin dan seorang tangan kanan nya, Sai. Dia adalah mantan narapidana kelas atas di Amerika Serikat.

Dulunya Sai adalah ketua tim pasukan khusus Militer Amerika dan entah dengan cara yang kotor ia dijebloskan ke dalam sel dengan tingkat keamanan paling tinggi, bahkan semua orang tau bahwa Sai tidak bersalah namun apalah dimata hukum, akhirnya Sai memilih mengundurkan diri dan memilih untuk mendiami sel itu, Kizashi sendiri menyuruh beberapa anggotanya untuk membantu Sai dalam beberapa hal karena mereka adalah saudara setanah air.

Namun Kizashi terkejut dengan apa yang Itachi lakukan untuk mengeluarkan Sai, Kizashi mengakui keberanian pemuda itu dalam bertindak, dia dingin, mematikan dan akurat untuk seorang laki-laki muda.

Itachi menstabilkan daerah-daerah yang kacau tanpa membuat huru-hara yang mengancam publik,ia melakukan dengan negosiasi yang baik dan saling menguntungkan dengan cara yang lumayan bersih sehingga dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ia bisa memegang sepertujuh wilayah jepang juga memiliki banyak pengikut yang dengan sadar mengikutinya dengan loyalitas yang tinggi.

Itu membuat petinggi yang lain merasa iri dan mencoba menghancurkan Itachi dengan segala cara, namun dengan sikap tenang dan angkuh, khas Uchiha. Itachi membereskan hal itu, bahkan sekarang ia membereskan kekakauan di Amerika dengan sangat baik dan membuat Kizashi kagum dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Entah apa yang Itachi lakukan kepada Sakura hingga anaknya itu memegang teguh loyalitas nya dan terus memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan _'boss'_ walaupun dia tau bahwa posisi mereka sekarang setara, tapi Kizashi yakin bahwa Itachi adalah laki-laki yang layak untuk Sakura cintai dan layak untuk meneruskan apa yang ia bangun dengan Sakura berada disampingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **satu tahun kemudian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura berjalan menelusuri orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan terburu-buru karena ia akan terlambat menghadiri makan malam dengan klien ayahnya.

Sakura setengah berlari dengan higheels 8cm coklatnya juga dengan beberapa buku yang ia masukan asal ke tasnya _'tinggal 30 menit lagi'_ ucapnya sesekali melihat ke arah jam di pergelangan tangannya, Sakura mengenakan jeans biru yang pas dengan kaki jenjangnya juga dengan kemeja flannel berwarna coklat hangat yang pas untuk musim gugur karena warna nya mengingatkan Sakura pada suatu musim di kota Tokyo, daun-daun semakin berguguran dan jatuh dari ranting pohon, angin terus berhembus kencang dan udara semakin dingin, menandakan bahwa malam ini cuaca tidak terlalu baik bahkan Sakura mengumpat kesal saat meninggalkan mantel hangatnya di kelas _obsetri_ nya.

"Tch! harusnya aku memakai sepatu _kats_!" umpatnya lagi masih berlari menuju restoran Prancis yang berada di jantung kota London.

Sakura merasakan handphone nya bergetar.

"Iya ayah, aku sedang berlari menuju restoran, mobilku mogok dan bannya bocor jadi aku menyuruh orang untuk membawanya ke bengkel."

"Ya .. tentu saja itu salah satu pengawal ayah,jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah sekitar 5 menit lagi,aku tutup .. bye!"

Ucap Sakura menaruh handphone nya ke dalam saku dan memperlihatkan bentuk persegi panjang alat komunikasi itu, bahkan Sakura tidak memperdulikan rambutnya yang ikut berantakan diterpa angin, Sakura memegang tas slempangnya dengan satu tangan dan menggulung kedua lengan kemeja nya.

Sesampainya di Restoran ia meminta seorang pelayan mengantarkan ia ke tempat yang sudah dijanjikan ayahnya.

"Lantai berapa?" tanya Sakura pada seorang pelayan dengan gusar

"Lantai 55 nona khusus VVIP" ucap pelayan itu menekan lift dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

"Hanya aku saja atau orang lain akan menaiki lift ini?" tanya kembali Sakura mulai membuka kancing kemejanya

"Hanya nona saja." Ucap pelayan itu membungkuk dan menekan angka 55 pada lift.

Oke ini kesempatan bagus untuk Sakura ia membuka tas nya mengeluarkan pakaian yang masih diberi plastik dan memakainya, ini sangat sempurna ketika Sakura mengenakan sebuah long dress _ballerina_ berwarna coklat susu dengan kerah leher membentuk huruf V juga dengan pita cantik yang mengiasi pinggang Sakura, dress itu di design memamerkan bagian punggung putih Sakura, bahkan dress itu jatuh alami hingga menyentuh lantai, pita warna hitam mendominasi kesan simple dan elegan hingga dengan gusar Sakura menata rambutnya dan menggelungnya dengan beberapa berlian yang diikat dengan rantai, Sakura melilitkannya di sekitar rambutnya.

Ia melihat bahwa mereka sudah berada pada lantai 10, Sakura segera bergegas ia mengambil beberapa bedak dan lipstick dan tidak lupa memakai parfum, ketika sudah memasuki lantai 40 pelayan yang Sakura ketahui bernama Hana, dengan melihat _name tagnya_ berbalik untuk sekedar memberitahu Sakura bahwa mereka akan segera sampai, bahkan Hana tertegun melihat Sakura yang kini sudah berubah sangat cantik.

"Hana-san aku titip beberapa buku dan peralatan kuliahku, nanti aku kan mengambilnya lagi,oke!" ucap Sakura tersenyum manis mengambil dompet pesta berwarna cream dan memasukan beberapa barang penting, Hana mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk keluar lift ketika sudah sampai pada lantai 55.

"Ah-Saki!" ucap wanita pirang yang Sakura kenal.

"I-Ino?" ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat ketika Ino mengawal Sai dengan baju pengawal, Sakura bisa melihat ayahnya tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama dengan Jiraya juga Tsunade yang Sakura kenal sebagai mitra dari ayahnya. Dan malam itu Sakura menghadiri pertemuan antar mafia atau Yakuza dan sebagainya, mereka membuat kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama.

Sakura menanyakan kemana Itachi pergi atau bagaimana keadaan laki-laki yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya setelah satu tahun tersebut, Ino hanya menyampaikan bahwa boss nya baik-baik saja dan ia sedang sibuk mengurusi perbaikan rumah klan nya juga beberapa pertemuan untuk mengadakan kerja sama di Jepang.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan tidak ingin menanyakan lebih jauh lagi, bahkan ditengah kesibukannya Sakura menyempatkan mengirim beberapa email yang terkadang akan dijawab saat tengah malam oleh Itachi, Sakura memfokuskan diri pada bidang yang ia jalani, ia ingin menjadi dokter dan berkat kerja sama juga berkat kekuasaan ayahnya Sakura bisa belajar banyak dari dokter penjuru dunia, Sakura melewati semester pertama tanpa hambatan dan ia terus naik kelas dengan cara yang cepat juga mendapatkan beasiswa penuh sehingga ayahnya semakin senang karena nya, kini dalam waktu kurun satu tahun Sakura menyelasikan gelar dokter nya dan ia lanjutkan mengambil spesialis yang ia selesaikan dalam beberapa bulan di London.

Besok pagi ayahnya akan menghadiri wisuda Sakura untuk ke dua kalinya, dan jika bertanya bagaimana ekspresi Kizashi, Kizashi sangat sennag sampai-sampai ia menari dibalkon rumah kediaman Haruno.

Setelah menyelesaikan perjanjian dengan penguasa kota London Sakura pulang bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kelasmu kali ini Hime-chan?" tanya Kizashi tidak pernah absen ketika Sakura pulang dari kegiatannya

Dan Sakura selalu senang juga langsung bercerita tentang kegiatan nya.

"Baiklah ayah, harusnya tadi aku selesai pada pukul 09.00 pagi dan dapat menikmati waktu santai bersama Kikyo di halaman belakang rumah, kau tau aku, dan secangkir teh biru juga beberapa cemilan, namun ketika datang semua hanya menjadi impianku, merengek untuk digantikan mengajar kelas _obsetri patologi_ mahasiswa tingkat II semester III dan lebih buruknya Pak kepala ikut bersamanya untuk memohon kepadaku, jadi aku mengajar dalam dua sesi mata kuliah, dan lebih menjengkelkannya mobil ku mogok juga ban belakang mobil ku bocor, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berlari karena aku sangat jengkel dengan _taxi_ disini ayah!" ucap Sakura mulai mengomel dan di balas dnegan tawa Kizashi yang membahana.

"Tapi kau selalu hebat Sakura, baiklah ayah tebak ... kau ganti baju dan berdandan di lift, bukan?" ucap Kizashi mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak disusul tawa Sakura yang membahana

"Kau tau kebiasaan ku ayah!" ucapnya lagi tertawa, inilah yang ia suka ketika Kizashi menemaninya seperti seorang teman, saudara laki-laki, juga sebagai ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya Sakura bangun dan di bantu beberapa pelayan untuk bersiap-siap karena hari ini adalh hari wisudanya untuk menjadi dokter spesialis.

"Baiklah Mei-san, aku ingin terlihat sederhana saja" ucap Sakura pada salah satu pelayan yang menata rambut merah mudanya dan dijawab dengan anggukan sopan pelayan tersebut.

"Sakura ... apa kamu sudah siap sayang?" ucap Kizashi mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura dan Sakura mengangguk menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk membukakan pintu kamar nya, Sakura bisa melihat mata ayahnya bagai mata kucing yang menunjukan keimutannya.

"Ahh~ demi Kami-sama kamu wanita tercantik Sakura ku!" ucapnya kini memegang bahu Sakura dan melihatnya di cermin.

"Terima kasih ayah, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Sakura menggandeng tangan ayahnya.

Sesampainya di Kampus semua teman-temannya memberikan selamat atas kelulusan Sakura yang sangat tidak terduga ini, bagi mereka Sakura seperti teman, dan seperti dosen mereka sendiri karena terkadang saat dosen tetap tidak mengajar atau berhalangan Sakura-lah yang menggantikan mereka.

Namun Sakura sedikit sedih tidak mendapati seseorang yang ia kasihi berada dijajaran orang-orang yang memberikan selamat kepadanya _'mungkin ia sibuk, setidaknya aku sudah mengirimkan email'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati memantapkan langkahnya dan mengembangkan senyumannya.

Setelah acara wisuda selesai Sakura memutuskan untuk berfoto dan berpamitan karena ia akan melajutkan perjalanan nya, Sakura melihat kerumunan yang berdesakan di pintu keluar,seolah olah terjadi kerusuhan dan mereka melihatnya dan menontonnya dengan asyik.

"Ada apa disana?" tanya Sakura pada teman sekelasnya Tina.

"Aku mendengar ada laki-laki tampan sepertinya orang asia, ia sedang menunggu salah satu peserta wisuda dengan sebuket besar bunga mawar, wajahnya bahkan seperti pangeran namun lebih mirip seperti vampir karena tidak menampakan emosi, aku juga memperhatikan bahwa laki-laki itu bertato aku bersumpah melihat dari balik kerah kemejanya dan..." Sakura langsung berlari kearah kerumunan itu tanpa menghiraukan ayahnya yang masih bertatakramah dengan dosen-dosen.

Sakura menyingkirkan teman-temannya yang menghalangi jalannya dengan tangannya "permisi .." ucap Sakura kemudian melihat pucuk rambut orang yang menggeparkan peserta wisuda.

Sakura menghela napas panjang

"Itachi-kun!" ucapnya menatap laki-laki dengan setelah jas dan kemeja seperti biasanya, wajahnya tetap datar namun setelah melihat Sakura ia mendapati emosi dan membuat laki-laki yang berdiri ditengah kerumunan mahasiswa fakultas, tersenyum kemudian melepaskan topi wisuda Sakura, memakai topi itu pada kepalanya dan mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

"Selamat atas kelulusan mu, aku sangat bangga dan entah bagaimana maafkan aku telat menghadiri acara wisuda mu, Sakura..." ucap Itachi dengan suara baritone dan lembut seperti biasanya, Sakura tersenyum untuk sepersekian kalinya dan dengan lembut memeluk Itachi tanpa memperdulikan bahwa seisi kampus memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku membawa buket bunga untuk kelulusanmu, aku berharap kamu menyukai nya." ucap Itachi menepuk lembut punggung Sakura.

"Dan aku sangat senang karenanya, terima kasih." ucap Sakura menerima satu buket mawar merah yang berukuran besar.

Kemudian Sakura mendengar tepuk tangan bahkan siulan nakal dari teman-temannya, ia yakin mereka sangat iri bagaimana se-sempurna itu kehidupan Sakura, kaya, cantik, pintar, memiliki ayah yang baik bahkan ia memiliki kekasih yang tampan dan romantis.

Namun yang mereka tidak tahu, bagaimana Sakura mencapai itu semua dengan kerja keras, cucuran air mata dan luka yang tak akan bisa dihapuskan oleh siapapun.

"Oh professor!" ucap ketua yang menjadi kepala Universitas, menghampiri kerumunan karena penasaran ingin tahu, bahkan ayah Sakura ikut dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi , maaf saya membuat keributan dnegan datang ke sekolah anda." ucap Itachi sopan, dibalas dengan gelengan .

"Ekhem ... baiklah apa yang terjadi disini?" ucap Kizashi diantara Sakura dan Itachi, Sakura tersenyum dan merangkul lengan ayahnya.

"Beliau adalah Professor Itachi, beliau adalah lulusan Harvard setelah itu beliau banyak membantu di kampus ini. Saya tidak menyangka bahwa beliau akan datang kesini." Ucap kepala Universitas menjabat tangan Itachi.

"A-apa professor?!" ucap seorang mahasiswi dan membuat mahasiswi yang lain bergumam membuat keributan.

"Saya hanya mampir untuk menghadiri perayaan wisuda Nona Haruno." Ucap Itachi menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Baiklah jika ada waktu silahkan mampir kapan saja ke ruangan milik saya, Professor." Ucap dijawab anggukan Itachi sopan.

"Baiklah kita akan kemana hari ini?" tanya Sakura kepada Itachi dan Kizashi

"Sebentar Sakura ..." Kizashi mengangkat telepon dari seseorang, sementara itu Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka karena ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan urusan 'bisnis'

"Lihat ... dia sangat mirip boss, huh!" ucap Sakura mencibir Itachi dan dijawab dengan tepukan pelan dipucuk kepala Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah membisu selama satu jam dan hanya mendengarkan Kizashi dan Itachi saling berbicara dengan klien mereka Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat foto yang ada pada kamera DLSR nya, bahkan satu tahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat, empat musim ia lewati bersama dengan semua ilmu pengetahuan yang ia kumpulkan bersama teman-temannya. Kizashi-ayahnya memutuskan utnuk pergi ke Prancis karena ia beserta Itachi akan menghadiri rapat disana, mereka akan menetap selama dua musim kemudian mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Jerman. Perjalanan ini di lakukan semata-mata karena Kizashi ingin mengunjungi teman lama dan ia ingin menghabiskan liburan bersama Sakura juga Itachi.

Saat diperjalanan Sakura banyak berceloteh tentang tempat yang akan ia kunjungi di prancis,ia mencari tempat wisata juga restoran khas prancis dan memberitahu Itachi beserta Kizashi dengan sangat semangat, Kizashi hanya tersenyum melihat gambar yang Sakura tunjukan di ipad nya.

"Kizashi-sama apa tidak apa-apa saya ikut?" ucap Itachi berbicara dengan nada formal seperti biasanya

Kizashi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Itachi "hahaha ... jangan seformal itu pada ayah mertua mu nak, aku sudah menganggap kau bagian dari keluarga kami!" ucap Kizashi membuat Sakura merona mendengarnya, dan Itachi tersenyum mengangguk pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah dua jam perjalanan Sakura turun dari pesawat dan hal yang ia lihat adalah menara Eifel juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, kemudian dengan pekikan pelan Sakura berlari kecil ke arah Limosine hitam yang sudah terparkir dan menampakan dua orang yang ia kenal, Ino dan Sai.

"Kau ikut dengan kami!" ucap Sakura dan di sambut dengan pelukan Ino.

"Tentu saja sekarang kami yang menjadi bawahanmu!" ucap Ino dengan suara lembut namun Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Tidak, kalian bukan bawahanku kita kan teman, bukan?" ucap Sakura mencubit sebelah pipi Ino dan Ino nyengir juga memukul pantat Sakura pelan agar melepaskan cubitannya.

"Yeah itu memang betul, Saki ..." ucap Ino mengelus sebelah pipinya yang merah kemudian menundukan kepala memberi hormat pada Kizashi.

Kizashi hanya tersenyum kemudian memeluk Ino "jangan se-formal itu pada Otou-san mu Ino."

Ucap Kizashi tertawa dan hanya bisa Ino lakukan hanya memeluk laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan perasaan haru.

"A-tadaima ... Otou-san!" ucap Ino menahan air matanya bahkan ia tidak menyangka laki-laki yang terkenal sadis seantero Amerika itu sangat baik hati, hangat dan ramah.

Kizashi dijuluki naga musim semi dari jepang. Dia sangat memegang teguh perjanjian dan juga mengutamakan klien nya juga kepentingan orang banyak ketimbang dirinya sendiri, Kizashi juga samurai terhebat kedua setelah mendiang ayah Itachi, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak takut dengan laki-laki ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan di Kyoto dan Yokohama, Sai?" tanya Itachi tanpa basa basi kemudian Sai menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Keadaan dalam kendali yang baik,boss!" ucap Sai tersenyum, Itachi kembali menyerahkan kertas tersebut.

"Baik, pertahankan!" ucap Itachi kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Kizashi dan Sakura.

"Ladies first .." ucap Kizashi mempersilahkan Ino dan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam Limosine hitam itu.

Dan selama perjalanan mereka berbincang soal rencana Sakura dan bagaimana Sakura akan mengambil kelas tari juga beberapa kelas musik juga kelas memasak, Sakura berkata akan jenuh menunggu pertemuan yang akan diadakan oleh ayahnya juga Itachi. Itachi hanya menghela napas dan Kizashi hanya tertawa dengan semangat Sakura yang kembali memenuhi ruangan itu.

Ino hanya tertawa dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan karena dia belum pernah melihat Sakura yang sangat bersemangat seperti ini.

"Baiklah nanti aku akan mengambil beberapa jam dari boss-maksud ku Itachi-kun agar mau menemaniku keluar!" ucap Sakura menghitung dengan jarinya tentang beberapa banyak hal yang akan ia kerjakan dengan Itachi.

Itachi kembali menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lembut seperti biasanya.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan mereka sampai di sebuah hotel bintang 5 di jantung kota Paris, Sakura tertidur pulas sementara itu Kizashi terus menerima telepon dari kliennya

"Itachi tolong bawa Sakura ke kamarnya." Ucap Kizashi pada Itachi sopan, dijawab anggukan Itachi, Itachi menaiki lift kemudian salah satu pelayan menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Sakura, namun Itachi menolak jadi pelayan yang bernama Christian itu menunjukan kamar di lantai 23.

"Maaf tuan apa keberatan jika saya yang menggendong nona?" ucap pelayan pirang itu mata _shapppire_ nya terlihat khawatir jika Itachi tidak mampu menopang tubuh Sakura hingga ke lantai 23.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku saja!" ucap Itachi untuk ke dua kalinya, Itachi bahkan tidak merasakan keberatan karena Sakura tidak lebih berat dari pada bongkahan beton yang Itachi gunakan untuk latihan sambil berlari.

Ketika telah sampai pada lantai 23 Christian membuka pintu kamar dengan no.101 yang beretengger didepan wajah Itachi, dengan sigap Itachi masuk dan meletakan Sakura pada kasur _queen size_ gaya Eropa, Itachi memandangi Sakura selama sedetik kemudian dia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dan memberikan kepada Christian

"Thanks ." Ucap Christian sopan.

"Jika ada yang tuan minta segera telepon _costumer service_ dengan nomor 111, teleponnya di sebelah sana. Baik tuan apa ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" tanya Christian sopan.

"No, thanks." Ucap Itachi duduk di tepi tempat tidur membenarkan posisi Sakura dan menarik selimutnya, sementara itu Christian mengangkat topi nya dan pergi menutup pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N : hallo minna, maafkan aku yang molor beberapa minggu dari janji sebelumnya, ada beberapa kejadian yang tidak terduga ketika kepulanganku setelah dinas, sebenarnya aku sudah nyaman berada disana namun apalah daya ketika tugas kembali memanggil disini, dan begitu berat dan begitu banyak yang harus diselesaikan ketika aku sudah pulang kembali, aku berharap teman-teman bisa memakluminya #membungkuk.**

 **Dan chapter ini berisi kehidupan Sakura yang mulai membaik, kini Itachi sudah menjatuhkan pilihan bahwa ia akan menjadikan Sakura sebagai Istrinya sepenuhnya, baiklah aku berharap teman-teman menyukai chapter ini. Hehe.**

 **Terima kasih banyak atas kunjungan kalian, atas review juga semangat yang selalu disampaikan tanpa lelah, aku secara pribadi sangat senang.**

 **Baiklah, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan kalian.**

 **Akhir kata, terima kasih dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

 **SakuraH20.**


End file.
